Now You're Really Living!
by AmericanPoet
Summary: Bella has a half-sister? Who is she? When Sasha's mom dies unexpectedly, Sasha is sent to live with a father she didn't know about, as well as her half sister. Question: What role does James *really* play? Answer: You'll be very surprised!
1. Chapter 1

Sasha stared blankly at the casket that was being lowered into the ground. She had no more tears left in her body. Her emotions were starting to suffocate her. Sasha clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly, her body shaking. She had already experience disbelief and sadness; now she was going through anger. How could her mother leave her so suddenly? Why did that stupid idiot have to crash into her mom's car and kill her? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Sasha knew that was selfish and mean, but she didn't care. Now she was being forced to travel to some little podunk town—Forks, Washington to be specific—and live with a father she had never met or knew about. Sasha also had a sister she'd never known about until she got a phone call from her father a few days after her mother died. His other daughter, who was younger than Sasha by not even a year, had moved in with him the previous year. Her name was Isabella Marie. Her father also said he'd turn the guest room in his house into her bedroom, which was just down the hall from Isabella's bedroom. Being brought out of her revelry by her mother's best friend, Janice, Sasha dropped the white rose on top of the casket before being led away and back to the limousine.

"Can't I just live with you, Jan?" Sasha asked when Janice took Sasha's hand.

"I really wish ya could, baby, but your daddy has custody of ya now. You'll be okay up there, I know it." Janice said, her southern accent coming through.

Sasha slunk back in the seat and sighed, playing with the hem of her black dress. It was customary in her family to burn the funeral clothes after the person had been buried as a sign of respect; showing that the outfit would never be worn again. But Sasha didn't want to burn the dress…not yet. It would make her mama's death so…so final. Sasha could store it for the time being, but she wouldn't wear it anymore. The limo driver let them off at the church where Sasha and Janice got into Janice's old car and headed for the house that Sasha and her mother shared. She had to be on a plane headed for Seattle in two days. Sasha would barely have enough time to pack everything before she would be carted off to live with her biological father. She had asked Janice to oversee the rest of the packing, selling, and storing. Also, the house had to be sold. Sasha told Janice that she could have half of the profit from selling the house for doing so much for her, and the other half would be put into a bank account for Sasha to have to live on while in Washington. Janice pulled into the driveway, putting the car in park and turning the engine off.

"We're here baby. You've only got two days to pack before they take ya to the airport. If ya can't fit everything with ya, I'll ship it out for ya. Don't worry baby, everything will be okay." Janice said, patting Sasha's hand before getting out of the car and heading for the door.

Sasha followed, shutting the car door and going inside. Memories assaulted her, looking from the living room to the kitchen to the dining room. Here in the living room, her mom would help her make tents that stretched from the recliner to the couch. In there, they would eat junk food and giggle about everything until they fell asleep. In the kitchen, Sasha and her mom would make mess after mess, trying to bake cookies or cakes. Janice came over and snapped a picture of Sasha and her mom covered in chocolate syrup and flour from head to toe. But the dining room…that room held so many memories. In there, her mom would help her with homework or science fair projects. In there, her mom would bring her milk and Oreos when Sasha would could home crying because she got teased at school. In there, that was where she and her mom shared those deep heart to heart talks about anything and everything and sometimes just nothing at all. Sasha shook her head, not willing to let those memories make her sad. Those were happy memories for her, and they were going to stay that way. Sasha headed up the stairs, not being able to look at her mama's room just yet. She settled for going to her bedroom where there were several boxes already put together, along with some scissors, bubble wrap, and tape. Sasha didn't have too much in the way of clothes and shoes. She had mostly summer clothes and very few winter/cold time clothes. Her shoes ranged from flip flops, sandals, more flip flops, and a pair of boots for winter/cold time. She had one rain jacket to her name, and no real winter coat. At least she had some jeans. Granted they were her mom's when she was Sasha's age and covered in patches from eighties metal hair bands. But they were cool. Sasha walked over to her closet and packed her clothes in the suitcases she kept under her bed. Her mom insisted that she and Sasha buy luggage for when they took their spontaneous trip to somewhere amazing. They never got to that trip, however. They had it planned a few years ago for her 13th birthday, but her mom had to take a second job to pay bills and make ends meet. Sasha could remember the day so clearly.

……

_"I'm sorry, Sasha. I had to take another job; you know how bills like to pile up on us. But I promise baby, one day soon, I will take you on a trip that will change your entire life!" Hannah, Sasha's mother, said. _

_"It's okay mama." Sasha replied, putting on her best smile before walking up the stairs to her room to cry at the unfairness of it all._  
……

Sasha smiled sadly at the memory. Her mom had brought her a chocolate cake later than evening topping with marshmallows and candles. She and her mom stayed up until one a.m. eating cake and watching movies that night. Sasha walked over to her closet and brought a handful of clothes over to her bed, laying them down, and pulling a suitcase out from under her bed and folding her clothes, laying them neatly in the suitcase. When she had asked her father, Charlie Swan, about the weather where he lived, he described it as chilly and rainy. He also used snowy. Living in Charleston, South Carolina, Sasha didn't see that much snow. This is why she only had one pair of wintery type shoes. And only had one coat, which was a rain jacket. Rain she was used to. Chilly and rainy…not so much. She would definitely have to go to a mall when she arrived in Forks to buy some more appropriate clothing and footwear. Maybe her sister, Isabella, would show her a good place to shop.

A sister. Well, half sister technically. But still a sister nonetheless. Sasha smiled at that thought. She had always wanted a brother or sister, preferably a sister. One who she could share clothes and secrets and a bedroom with. Someone besides her mother who she could go to when her world was not in its right place and who would understand exactly what she was going through. Isabella wouldn't know what she was going through now, though, since her mother was remarried and living quite a ways away. Sasha's own mother, Hannah, had boyfriends in the past, but nothing permanent ever became of them. Sasha wondered what Isabella was like. She wondered if they looked anything alike, acted or behaved in some similar ways, or liked the same kind of music. Sasha had to admit to herself that she was excited she had a sister waiting for her in Forks. When Sasha asked Charlie how old Isabella was, he replied that she was 16. So not even a year younger than she was. Sasha was due to turn seventeen in 3 more months. Sasha had her clothing and shoes packed, and a few of her books when a thought hit her. Did Charlie cheat on her mother with Isabella's mother? Or was it the other way around?

"Jaaaan! Can you come up here?" Sasha yelled out, sitting on her bedroom floor cross-legged.

Janice came in a couple minutes later, holding a box in her arms. She set it by Sasha's bed and sat across from Sasha on the floor.

"What did ya need, baby?" Janice asked.

"Were my mother and my father ever married? Did he cheat on her with Isabella's mom? Or what?" Sasha asked.

"I was wonderin' when you would ask about that, baby. Your daddy was married to Isabella's mama when they had an argument one night. She left for…gosh, I'd say near a month. Anyway, your daddy met your mama one night when he was patrolling. She was in this horrible relationship with a man named Eric, and they were havin' it out on the sidewalk there. He hit your mama and Charlie arrested Eric and had him tossed in prison! That's how ya mama and daddy met. They went out a couple times during the month he and Isabella's mom were separated. And one night, well, ya don't need the details of that." Janice said, seeing Sasha make a face. "Anyway, ya daddy and Isabella's mama got back together a week after that. She didn't know she was even pregnant with you until the next month when she'd moved here. I don't think she even told ya daddy until well after you were in school."

"Wow…" Sasha said, taking in all this information.

"Now don't ya go and be thinkin' bad about ya mama. She was a good hard workin' woman who loved you more than life itself." Janice warned.

"I know, Jan, I'd never think badly about my mama. I love her no matter what happened in her life." Sasha said, pride in her voice.

"That's a girl. Now let's get ya packed." Janice said, pulling Sasha up and helping her pack.

……

_Author's note: My second Twilight fic! So, what do you think? Check my profile for my other Twilight fic, still going on. I'll update this at least twice per week, as well as my other fan fic, Desperado. Just check out my profile for links! If you liked that one, I hope you'll like this one as well. Leave me a review, okay? I'll love you forever and ever! Mwaaaah!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha stood in the terminal of the Charleston South Carolina airport, one bag across her shoulder and two suitcases in her hand. Janice was going to mail her other things later today and hopefully they would arrive within a week or two. Sasha said her last goodbyes to Janice as they made the last call for her flight to Seattle/Tacoma Washington.

"Ya better hurry baby, ya don't want to miss ya flight." Janice said, wiping her eyes and giving Sasha one final hug.

"I'll miss you, Jan. I'll call you and let you know when I get there." Sasha said, hugging Janice tightly before letting go and heading for the door to the airplane.

"Ya better baby, I'll be a-waitin'! I love ya, baby! Be careful!" Janice called out, waving.

Sasha handed her ticket to the woman at the desk and boarded the plane, having deposited her luggage already and her carry-on still around her shoulder. She found her seat—a window seat—and sat down. Nine hours, give or take a few minutes. There was about a four hour time difference between Charleston and Forks, so it would be around early evening when she arrived. Charlie said that he would pick her up since Isabella was spending the day with Alice, her boyfriend's sister. Sasha pulled a book from her carry-on bag, opening it and started reading. Within a minute, a woman and man joined her in the row she was in, smiling politely before talking with each other. Sasha had fallen asleep after six chapters of the book, her head resting against the edge of the window of the airplane. Her book slid to her lap, forgotten, as Sasha dreamed. What only seemed like a few minutes later but was actually a few hours later, the woman beside Sasha shook her gently.

"Wake up, we're landing." the woman said. Sasha cracked her eyes open.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sasha said, remembering the manners her mother ground into her. The woman smiled.

The flight attendant came over the intercom a moment later, announcing their arrival into Seattle. Sasha buckled her seatbelt and pushed the tray up into the seat behind her, preparing as the flight attendant said for landing. 'Not bad considering I slept a good part of the time.' Sasha thought, feeling the plane touch done. After a few more minutes, it was announced that they could unbuckle and begin exiting the plane in an orderly fashion. Sasha waited, letting most of the crowd get up and leave before she attempted it. After half an hour, Sasha stood, getting behind a few people and getting off of the plane and into the airport, looking for the baggage claim. It would help if she knew what her father looked like, but she had no idea. He had promised her that he would find her; she really hoped he did. She didn't want to be stranded at an unfamiliar airport in a very strange city. Sasha finally found her two suitcases, pulling them off of the revolving carrier and headed for a small café within the airport. Maybe Charlie would find her more easily there. Sasha went up to the counter and bought a bottle of water, then went to sit down at one of the high bar stool and tables. She glanced around the airport, wondering which of the men in her could be Charlie Swan, Chief of Police for Forks, Washington. Maybe he'd be in uniform. But Sasha really hoped he wouldn't be driving a police cruiser. 'At least he's not the garbage man and driving a garbage truck here to get me.' Sasha thought, trying to think positive. She'd much prefer to ride in a police cruiser than a garbage truck. She took a big drink of water and sighed. Hopefully it wouldn't take her father long to find her.

"Sasha Elise Swan?" a man said from behind her.

"Yes?" Sasha said, turning around.

"I'm Charlie Swan. I'm…I'm your father." Charlie said, smiling.

Sasha smiled politely and gave him a quick once over. She supposed he was a good looking man, so she could see why her mom would find him attractive. That and rescuing her from an abusive jackass.

"Hi." Sasha said, hopping off of the bar stool.

"Are you ready? Do you have all of your luggage?" Charlie asked, eyeing the two suitcases and carry-on she still had slung over her shoulders.

"Yes sir I'm ready. This is all I brought with me. Janice is mailing out anything I forgot." Sasha said, proud that she remembered her manners.

Charlie smiled and picked up her suitcases and headed towards the door with Sasha in tow. They walked for what seemed like an hour, trying to maneuver around all the people and baggage carts. Finally though, they walked outside were Sasha was assaulted with the coldest wind she'd ever felt. Her rain jacket that she had on did nothing to keep the cold out.

"Darn if it ain't cold." Sasha said, shivering.

"It can get pretty cold here. Maybe Bells can take you to a mall tomorrow and you two can get to know each other and go shopping." Charlie said, sounding hopeful.

"That sounds fantastic." Sasha said, getting excited to meet Isabella.

Charlie stopped in front of a police cruiser, opening the trunk and putting Sasha's suitcases in it, and shutting it. He opened the door for Sasha and then walked over to the driver's side, getting in and starting it. Charlie turned the heat on full blast and Sasha nearly sighed at how heavenly the heat felt.

"How long does it take to get to Forks?" Sasha asked as she looked out the window at all the passing lights.

"About four hours, depending on the traffic." Charlie said.

"Wow." Sasha replied. Four hours. Forks must really be out in the boonies.

Sasha leaned her head against the seat, the sounds of the police radio becoming distant in the background as she looked out of the window, seeing the rain outside turn into sleet. Oh joy. She was wearing her only pair of tennis shoes and her only jacket. She really hoped Isabella was up to shopping tomorrow. Sasha also really hoped that Isabella or Charlie had a spare winter coat she could borrow in the mean time. This flimsy little piece of plastic that disguised itself as a proper coat wasn't cutting it. The longer Charlie was driving, the more Sasha was really beginning to miss Charleston and Janice. But most of all, Sasha missed her mom. Sasha let her nails dig into the palm of her hand, hoping the pain of that would override the pain of missing her mother. She didn't want to cry in front of Charlie. He seemed like the type of person who wasn't comfortable with crying females. Sasha kept staring out of the window as the lights came fewer and farther between, signaling that they were indeed leaving Seattle and heading to only God knows where.

Nearly four hours later, Charlie pulled into the driveway of a small two story house with a old red truck in the driveway and a newer silver sedan in the driveway already.

"Bella must be here with Edward and Alice. Go on in and I'll bring your suitcases in." Charlie said, shutting off the cruiser and getting out.

Sasha took a deep breath and pulled her coat tightly across her as she stepped out in the cold. The ground had some snow on it, but not too much. Charlie had her suitcases out of the trunk and headed for the front door. Sasha followed him but suddenly planted her butt on the ground. She had slipped on some ice near the steps, sending her to her butt and sliding down the driveway a little bit. Sasha just glared up at the sky, wondering why she just ass-planted the frozen, snowy ground.

"Let me help you up! You must be Sasha! Hi! I'm Alice." a short dark haired girl said, holding out her hand.

"Thank you. And yes, I'm Sasha; it's a pleasure to meet ya." Sasha said, grabbing Alice's hand and getting up.

"Oh I love your accent! Come on in, watch out thought, it's slippery. But I guess you already know that." Alice said, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, just a tad bit here and there." Sasha said, walking carefully up the steps and inside the warm house.

"Sasha, I'd like you to meet your half-sister, Isabella. Isabella, this is Sasha." Charlie said, smiling as Bella and Sasha came face to face.

"Aw I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Sasha said, smiling as she saw Bella sitting on the couch beside who she could only assume was her boyfriend. Bella looked her up and down, taking in her appearance.

"I suppose you already know Alice. That's Edward, Bella's boyfriend and Alice's brother." Charlie added. "I'll take your suitcases upstairs to your new bedroom."

"Hello Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Sasha said, sticking her hand out. Edward shook her hand.

"Very nice to meet you." Edward said, nudging Bella slightly.

"Welcome to Forks." Bella finally said, trying to smile politely.

Sasha smiled then bent over to wrap her arms around her sister and give her a hug.

"I'm so happy that I have a sister." Sasha whispered, hugging Bella. Bella patted Sasha's back awkwardly before Sasha pulled back.

"Um, yeah." Bella replied.

……

..

_Author's note: Chapter 2! So far so good? Let me know! I'm busy writing the next chapter of the story (well, both of my stories!). Let me know if you like it or not! Thank you to my two lovely reviewers, Reality-IS-Fiction and Lecia! You two rock my world, you know that? Seriously! Mwaaaah!_


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to call Jan and let her know I'm here alright." Sasha said. "Which bedroom is my bedroom?"

"Oh I know! Let me show you! I'll help you unpack." Alice said, bouncing up and down.

"Aw thank you Alice." Sasha said as Alice grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs.

Sasha's bedroom was at the end of the hall, close to the bathroom. Alice opened the door to reveal a faded pink bedroom with a bed, a desk, and a closet along with Sasha's two suitcases sitting near the bed.

"Ta-da! Don't worry, Charlie said you could redecorate if you wanted." Alice said, smiling.

"I think it's beautiful. My mama taught me to always be grateful for everything that was given to you because you never know when it could get taken away." Sasha said, looking around.

The bedroom was bigger than her old bedroom back in South Carolina, but it didn't have near as much furniture. Maybe Isabella could take her to a thrift store and she could buy and restore a dresser and a nightstand or two.

"So how do you like it here in Forks? Where are you from originally?" Alice asked, sitting on Sasha's bed and pulling a suitcase up to the bed. Sasha smiled and sat down, popping open the suitcase.

"Well, aside from the rain, wind, snow, and icy driveways, it's okay. I was born and raised in Charleston, South Carolina." Sasha said, pulling out some clothes and grabbing hangers out of the closet and hanging some things up.

"It doesn't look like you have winter clothes in here. Did you pack any?" Alice asked, sorting through her suitcase.

"Oh, no I didn't. We don't really have that much of a winter where I'm from. Hence the rain jacket and the one pair of tennis shoes." Sasha replied.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow! Yay!" Alice yelled, getting all excited.

"That sounds fantastic. Maybe Isabella can join us. And anyone else who wants to." Sasha said. "Oh wait, I have to call Jan and let her know I'm here alright." she added, pulling out an older cell phone, dialing Janice's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Well it's about time, baby!" Janice said, picking the phone up.

"I'm sorry Jan, I just got here and met my sister and her boyfriend and her boyfriend's sister and they're all just so fantastic!" Sasha said, looking out of the window.

"Oh well baby that is just great! I'm so glad you like it there!" Janice replied, chuckling.

"The weather here is so different, Jan! I planted my butt on the driveway and slid down it a little because of the snow and ice!" Sasha said, laughing at herself.

"Oh baby we didn't get you any real winter clothes, I'm so sorry!" Janice said.

"It's okay, Jan. Alice, that's Isabella's boyfriend Edward's sister, said we could go shopping tomorrow. It's going to be great!" Sasha said, fiddling with the curtains.

"Aw well you made friends already I'm so happy. Well baby I'm going to get off here; you call me tomorrow night and let me know how it all went." Janice said.

"Okay, I will. I love you Jan." Sasha said, smiling sadly.

"I love you baby. Bye." Janice said, hanging up. Sasha hung up as well, setting the phone on her desk.

Sasha walked over to the bed, seeing that Alice had already hung up and put away all of Sasha's clothes, shoes, and undergarments. Sasha smiled, laughing.

"Did I talk that long or are you just that quick?" Sasha asked.

"I'm just fast. You have great vintage clothes. Who is Hannah?" Alice replied.

"Oh…Hannah is my mother. Some of those clothes were hers when she was my age." Sasha sad, smiling sadly.

"You can't beat that!" Alice said, looking around the room.

"Hey, if we go to the mall tomorrow can we also go to a thrift store that has some furniture?" Sasha asked.

"Of course! Why though?" Alice said.

"I was wanting to pick up a dresser and maybe a couple of nightstands for in here. Maybe even a bookshelf or two." Sasha said. "I like restoring old furniture and making it look like my own."

"Oh that sounds fun! Esme, my mom, has so much furniture that she restores, it's a hobby for her." Alice said.

"She sounds great!" Sasha said, sitting beside Alice on the bed.

"Where is Bella?" Alice asked before shouting, "BELLA! EDWARD!"

Sasha covered her ears, chuckling.

"Sorry, I can get a little loud." Alice said, giggling.

Edward and Bella came into the room a minute later, standing in the doorway.

"Edward, Bella so glad you could join us. We are going to Port Angeles tomorrow to the mall and maybe hit a thrift store or two. You all wanna crash with us?" Alice asked.

"You're going to a thrift store?" Edward asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes. I just said I was." Alice replied.

"You. Go to a thrift store? Really?" Edward asked.

"Oh Edward. Yes! Sasha wants to get a dresser, some nightstands, and a couple bookshelves.

Sasha giggled, watching them bicker. Sasha took her carry-on back from her shoulders, setting it out on the desk and opening it. She took out a picture of her and her mother sitting on a swing at Janice's house. The magnolia tree was in full bloom in the background.

"Aw is that you're mother?" Alice said, looking at the picture.

"Yeah…that's my mama." Sasha said, smiling sadly.

"Why didn't she come with you?" Edward asked.

"She uh…she passed away last week." Sasha whispered, her hands making fists so her nails could dig into her palms to keep from crying.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't know." Edward replied, going to stand behind Bella.

"It's okay, really." Sasha said.

"Uh…so what do you all say? You and Edward want to join us, Bella? Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper will probably come along." Alice said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure. I guess." Bella replied, looking at the picture of Sasha and her mother.

"Fantastic! We'll leave at 8 am tomorrow morning so we'll have the whole day for shopping. Maybe Edward and Bella can drive Bella's truck so we can haul the furniture here. Oh wait! We'll take Jasper's S.U.V. because the back can be let down to make a truck thing! We can all fit in it too! This is perfect!" Alice babbled on, getting more and more excited.

Sasha smiled and laughed, listening to Alice plan everything and everywhere they were going to go tomorrow. 'Mama would have loved Alice. She's so full of life and happiness.' Sasha thought. She looked over to Isabella who was wrapped around Edward, not really looking at anything. Edward had his arm around Bella, but was glancing at Sasha out of the corner of his eye.

"So who are Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper?" Sasha asked, feeling the bed move when Alice sat back down.

"Emmett is our brother, and Jasper and Rosalie are twins, my mother's niece and nephew. They live with us too." Edward replied quickly, shooting Alice a quick look.

"I bet that's fun, a house full of people. It was usually just me and mama at home, sometimes Janice would come over. It was always more fun when people came over. It can get lonely with just two people sometimes." Sasha commented, glancing over at Edward.

"Oh it's a hoot at our house." Alice said, giggling.

"Speaking of, I think we'd better get home and let Bella and Sasha go to bed." Edward said.

"Aww, fine. We'll be over here at 8 am sharp, so be ready!" Alice said, standing up. "It was great meeting you!" she added, giving Sasha a quick hug.

"It was so great to meet you both. I can't wait to meet everyone else tomorrow. Sleep well!" Sasha said, returning the hug and going over to hug Edward.

Edward returned the hug awkwardly, not used to people besides Bella or Esme hugging him. But it seemed Sasha had no problem with hugging people.

"I'll walk you downstairs." Bella said, taking Edward's hand and walking downstairs. Alice followed the couple, bouncing and talking happily.

When they got to the door, Edward gave Alice the keys to go start the car up while Edward said his goodnight to Bella.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked in a whisper.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Bella said, crossing her arms.

"Your body language. You're clipped replies." Edward replied. "So tell me."

"Charlie didn't even tell me I had a half-sister, let alone one who was going to be living here until right before he left for the airport." Bella said.

"That's it? Charlie didn't even know he had another daughter until a woman named Janice called him last week. He went to Carlisle who took a DNA sample and mailed it to Charleston where they took a DNA sample from Sasha and confirmed she was his daughter. That was when her mother was involved in a car wreck and on life support. She didn't want to die without finding a home for Sasha." Edward said. "I read it all in his thoughts. He feels so guilty about it."

"There shouldn't even be another daughter. She doesn't look to be any older or younger than me." Bella said, glaring at the wall.

"It's okay Bella, don't let yourself freak out about it. Sasha had nothing to say about that. And she seems really happy to be here and that you're her sister." Edward said. "I love you."

"I love you. Night." Bella said, kissing Edward.

"Goodnight love." Edward replied, kissing her back.

Edward walked to the car, getting in and driving off. Bella shut the door and headed back upstairs. She head Sasha in her bedroom, pulling things out of her bag and arranging them in her bedroom. She also heard the bed scraping against the wooden floor. 'Sasha must be moving furniture around. Whatever.' Bella thought, bypassing Sasha's bedroom and going to her own, shutting and locking the door. Edward would be over tonight and she could forget all about the other daughter down the hall. Bella really dreaded the shopping trip tomorrow. A knock came from her door a few minutes later.

"Isabella? Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Sasha asked.

"My name is Bella. And no, I'm too tired maybe another time." Bella replied, changing into her pajamas but not going to bed just yet.

"Oh, okay then. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." Sasha said, turning around and walking back to her room.

Bella didn't even bother with a reply.

……

..

_Author's note: I have to set up a good background for this story. But don't worry, James will make his appearance and it will just be fantastic! I want you all to see how Sasha interacts with her family and friends and everyone in general. So, what do you think so far? Let me know! Review me! Mwaaah!_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Sasha awoke to her cell phone beeping its 7 a.m. alarm. Sasha groaned, not used to the big time difference yet. She didn't fall asleep until her bedtime back in South Carolina, which was midnight. That made it around 4 a.m. here. With only 3 hours of sleep, Sasha was ready to cry. When her phone beeped again, Sasha sat up and grabbed her phone, turning the alarm off.

"A shower to wake me up." Sasha mumbled, grabbing her toiletries bag and going to the bathroom, turning the shower on. A nice hot shower would do her good.

Sasha stepped out of the bathroom half an hour later, having showered and dried her hair. She wrapped the towel around her, padding quietly to her room in case Bella was still asleep. She stopped when she heard Edward's voice coming quietly through the closed door. Were Alice and Edward and their family already here? Was it later than Sasha thought? That freaked Sasha out and she ran to her room, dressing quickly in the warmest clothes she had. That turned out to be only a pair of jeans, her tennis shoes, and a thin three-quarter length shirt. 'Maybe Charlie or Isabella will have a winter coat I can use until I buy one.' Sasha thought, tying her shoes. She brushed her hair and put some lip balm on, going downstairs.

"Good morning Sasha." Charlie said, sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Charlie." Sasha said, smiling and looking around.

"You can…you can call me dad if you want to." Charlie said, looking at Sasha kind of awkwardly.

"Okay, dad. Are Edward and Alice and their family here already?" Sasha asked, sitting down at the table.

"No, not yet." Charlie replied, taking a bite of cereal.

"Oh…okay then. Well, I'll see you later then." Sasha said, standing back up and going upstairs, knocking on Bella's door.

"Isabella? Are you awake?" Sasha said in a quiet voice. "It's 7:45 and Alice and Edward and their family are going to be here soon."

"Yeah, I'm awake. And it's Bella, not Isabella." Bella replied.

"Okay, Bella. Do you have an extra winter coat I can borrow for today?" Sasha asked, listening at the door.

"No, go ask Charlie. He might." Bella replied.

Sasha sighed and walked back to her bedroom, grabbing her purse then walking back downstairs.

"Dad? Do you have a coat I can borrow for today?" Sasha asked, setting her purse in the living room.

"Yeah, let me get it for you. It's a bit old but it's still good" Charlie said, the sound of chair scraping against the floor and footsteps sounding.

Charlie brought an older thick black jacket into the living room where Sasha was, handing it to her.

"Here you go." Charlie said, smiling softly.

"Thank you Dad. It's fantastic." Sasha said, taking the jacket and putting it on. It was nice and warm, even if it did smell like men's cologne.

"You're welcome. Are you excited about spending time with Bella?" Charlie asked, sitting down and turning the television on.

"Oh more than anything! I am so glad I have a sister, I've always wanted one." Sasha said, smiling happily.

"Well I'm glad. I bet you two will become fast friends." Charlie replied.

"I hope so." Sasha said, watching Charlie flip through the channels.

"I uh…I'm sorry your mother passed on. I didn't even know I had another child until Janice called me right after the accident. I feel really guilty that I never saw you before or talked on the phone or sent birthday cards." Charlie said, looking at the floor.

"It's okay dad, really. I didn't know about you until a few days ago, so we'll call it even." Sasha said, smiling sadly.

Charlie stopped on a basketball game, watching. Sasha watched for a few minutes before she heard a car pulling up in the driveway. Alice bounded through the door not even a minute later, already excited.

"Hey Charlie! Hey Sasha!" Alice said, all bubbly. "Where's ol' sleepyhead at?"

"She's still upstairs." Charlie replied as Edward walked in.

"Hi Alice. Hi Edward. You look very nice today, Alice, I love those jeans." Sasha said, smiling.

"Thank you! I got them the other day." Alice said. "I'll go upstairs and bring her down." Alice added before practically flying up the stairs.

"You look very nice today too, Edward. That is a good color on you." Sasha said.

"Thank you, Sasha." Edward said, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

Alice brought Bella down a few minutes later. Edward stood and walked over to Bella, taking her hand. Alice grabbed Sasha's hand and called her goodbye to Charlie before pulling Sasha outside and to Carlisle's big S.U.V.

"Bye dad! Have fun today!" Sasha called out.

"Bye girls." Charlie said, waving.

Alice got in the backseat, pulling Sasha with her. Edward and Bella got into the driver's seat and passenger seat, respectively.

"Okay, introductions! Sasha, this is Jasper," Alice said, pointing beside her to a guy with curly blonde hair. "And that back there is Emmett," she said, pointing to the muscular guy in the seat behind them. "And last but not least that's Rosalie." Alice said, pointing to a beautiful blonde.

"Wow, you're really beautiful." Sasha said, in awe of how beautiful Rosalie was.

"Thank you. I like her." Rosalie said, smiling. Emmett and Jasper chuckled.

"Don't let Emmett try to bully you, he's really competitive." Alice stage whispered, laughing.

"Aw come on now little sis, you wouldn't be stretching the truth would you?" Emmett said, laughing along with her.

"Hmm, well since you're not competitive…" Sasha said, smiling.

"Oh bring it; I can feel you wanting to say something." Emmett said, smiling wider.

"I bet you can't make an ocarina whistle with your hands and it actually work." Sasha said, turning to face Emmett and Rosalie, grinning.

"I so can!" Emmett said, attempting.

Twenty minutes later, Emmett growled and threw his hands in the air. He'd tried every hand combination he could, blowing and getting nothing but the sound of air. He looked at Sasha who just smiled.

"It's simple, my mama taught me years ago." Sasha said, cupping her hands and blowing into the small hole made by her thumbs, a pretty whistling sound coming out.

"HOW do you do that?!" Emmett said, watching Sasha. It looked so easy!

"You cup your hands just like this," Sasha said, trying to show him how to position his hands. "And make a small opening with your thumbs and just blow into it." she added, blowing and making the pretty whistling sound again.

Emmett tried doing exactly what she said and blowing only to come up without a whistling sound.

"Shit! I can't do it!" Emmett cursed, sighing. Sasha giggled.

"Here, give me your hands." Sasha said, turning around and holding her hands out.

Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all turned to watch, prepared to act in case Emmett accidentally attacked.

"Here, now fold your hands like this," Sasha said, moving his hands around, positing his fingers and thumbs. "And blow through here." Sasha said, putting his hands up to his mouth.

Emmett blew and only a tiny whistling sound came out. Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice all cracked up laughing.

"I did it a little bit!" Emmett said, laughing. Sasha smirked and arranged her hands, blowing and making the pretty whistling sound again.

"I'm going to learn to do it better than you!" Emmett said.

"Mmhmmm, you just keep telling yourself that, boy." Sasha said, smiling and turning back around.

"Oh you did not just call me boy, little girlie girl." Emmett said, tugging gently on Sasha's hair.

"I believe I just did, boy. You got a hearin' problem?" Sasha asked, smiling and laughing.

"Em, I think you've met your match." Rosalie said, laughing at their bantering.

"Em? Can I call you Emmy?" Sasha asked, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Roooosie!" Emmett whined, laughing.

"Aww, come on now Em, don't be upset." Sasha said, chuckling. Alice and Jasper were beside her cracking up.

"Yeah, Em. It's okay!" Alice said between laughs, leaning into Jasper.

"Kids, do I have to pull over and go back home?" Edward said suddenly, looking in the rear view mirror.

Jasper, Alice, Sasha, Emmett, and Rosalie all erupted into laughter. Bella just pouted in the front seat.

……

..

_Author's note: Two chapters in one night! I must really love you all, huh? Teehee! So, there's a little bit more. What do you think? How much do you all love me? A lot? Suhweet! I've got three more chapters already typed up…I'm debating on if I should post them all or space them out…hmmm. What to do. What to do. Well, let me know what you think of this chapter! Please? I love you all! I want to thank my incredibly hot and sexy reviewers (I mean you're reading my story, so obviously): Lecia, Sarahamanda, The-New-Akatsuki-Leader, Reality-IS-Fiction, and The Wolf Girl! You kids rock my socks, you know that? Mwaaaah!_


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived in Port Angeles a little less than thirty minutes later. Emmett was still trying to make the whistling sound as good as Sasha did.

"I'm going to repay you for this little girl. Wanna arm wrestle?" Emmett asked, breaking out into a grin.

"Nope." Sasha said, laughing.

"Why, scared you'll lose?" Emmett taunted.

"Yup." Sasha said, laughing even harder. Rosalie and Alice both snorted in laughter.

"So you admit defeat!" Emmett called, smiling.

"Nope, I just admitted I'd lose. You didn't technically defeat me." Sasha said.

"Then arm wrestle me!" Emmett challenged.

"Sorry, kid. I'd like my arm still attached to my body so I can shop." Sasha replied.

"Loooooooser!" Emmett said in a sing-songy voice.

"I know you are but what am I?" Sasha asked in a serious tone.

"Oh yeah, Emmett has definitely met his match." Jasper said, smiling.

Edward pulled into a parking space, shutting the vehicle off.

"We're here. Let's go." Edward said, getting out of the vehicle.

Sasha got out first, followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Bella was already standing by Edward when Emmett shut the door. Alice grabbed Sasha's arm and Bella's arm, while Sasha grabbed Rosalie's arm.

"I feel like we should be doing that funky Monkee's walk." Sasha said, making Alice and Rosalie laugh.

"Can I do it?" Emmett asked from behind them.

"Heck yeah!" Sasha said.

"Aw, no! She's got him started!" Rosalie said, groaning but chuckling.

"Oh come on, it won't embarrass me. You all are the only people I know!" Sasha said, laughing.

"Come on, Edward." Bella muttered, pulling Edward quicker towards the store.

"Jasper, you wanna join us too?" Sasha asked, seeing Jasper hanging behind. "Come on, you know you wanna!"

"Ah…no, I don't think I do." Jasper said, smiling.

"Aw, party pooper. Come on Alice!" Sasha said.

"I don't think I'm wearing the shoes for this." Rosalie said, stepping back and smirking.

"You're wearing nut busters, girl! How do you stand it?" Sasha said, looking at Rosalie's stilettos.

"What?" Emmett asked, stopping.

"You've heard of nut busters, right? What girls wear that scare guys back home. One too many bad experiences with those, eh Emmett?" Sasha asked, giggling.

"Uh…n-no…" Emmett said, taking a few steps away from a smiling Rosalie.

"Looks like it's just us three. We can still do it! Come on!" Alice said excitedly.

Alice, Sasha, and Emmett stopped in the parking lot.

"Okay and move your left foot then your right foot." Alice said.

They moved their feet in unison, doing the Monkees' walk perfectly to the entrance of the store. Jasper and Rosalie walked behind them, chuckling at the stares they were getting. They were pretty odd looking. A six foot-five inch male beside a five foot-six inch female beside of a four foot-ten inch girl did look very strange. Edward and Bella were already inside the mall, waiting on them when they entered.

"So we'll meet up say around noon for lunch?" Rosalie asked, standing beside of Emmett.

"That sounds good. Try not to get thrown out, Emmett." Alice said, smirking.

"That hurt, pixie girl." Emmett said, laughing.

"Okay, good! Come on Sasha! Bella, are you coming with us? Edward and Jasper can go off and have some guy time or whatever." Alice said, tugging on Bella's arm.

"Yeah, come on Edward." Jasper said, already pulling Edward away.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Alice said, dragging Bella and Sasha to the first store she saw—Victoria Secret.

Four hours later, Alice, Bella, and Sasha met up with Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper in the food court of the mall.

"You girls go get something to eat and we'll get a table." Edward said.

"Aren't you all hungry?" Sasha asked.

"Mom made a huge breakfast." Jasper said quickly.

"Yeah, we're still full." Rosalie said.

"Oh, okay then. Come on Isabella!" Sasha said, grabbing Bella's hand and racing for a restaurant.

"It's Bella and don't pull so hard." Bella said, wrenching her arm back and standing in line.

Both girls brought trays of food from Burger King and found where the others were sitting. Bella took a seat beside of Edward while Sasha sat beside of Alice.

"When is your birthday, Bella?" Sasha asked, biting a fry.

"September 13. Why?" Bella asked.

"Wow…I'm just a couple months older than you. Isn't that awesome?" Sasha said, smiling.

"Oh yeah…terrific." Bella muttered, taking a bite of her cheeseburger.

"Hey Edward, can I talk to you in private for just a quick minute?" Sasha said, standing up.

"Uh, sure." Edward said, getting a look from Bella while walking a few feet away. Sasha stood on her tip-toes to whisper a question.

"What do you think Isabella would like for Christmas? I want to get her something amazing." Sasha whispered.

"I'm sure she'll like anything. She's not a really girlie-flashy-frou-frou type of girl though. Maybe a journal or a c.d. or a necklace or something." Edward whispered in suggestion.

"That sounds great. Maybe I can get Alice to sneak away with me. Do you think you could distract her for a few minutes?" Sasha asked.

"I think I can." Edward said, chuckling.

"The little engine that could." Sasha said, walking away giggling.

Sasha walked back to the table, sitting beside of Alice while Edward bent down and whispered something to Bella, who quickly got up and left with him.

"Alice, will you come with me? I want to pick out something for Isabella's Christmas present while we're here." Sasha asked, smiling.

"Yes! More shopping! You in, Rosalie?" Alice asked, looking over at Rosalie who was tracing Emmett's lips.

"Rosalie!" Alice whispered quickly, seeing Rosalie jerk away and glare.

"What?" Rosalie asked, crossing her arms.

"You can't do that _here_." Alice stressed, her eyes making a motion towards Sasha.

"Whoa, it's okay. Rosalie can stay here with Emmett if she wants to." Sasha said. Alice sighed.

"Do you want to go with us, Jasper? You know, to restrain Alice from shopping even more." Sasha said, elbowing Alice gently.

"Yes. We'll meet you all back in the car in an hour." Jasper said, getting up and walking to Alice, his hand going to the small of her back. Sasha didn't miss the gesture.

"Great, let's go! I have something in mind!" Sasha said, heading off towards the shops.

An hour later, Alice, Sasha, and Jasper met Bella and Edward who were already in the car, making out. Alice smirked and tapped on the window on Bella's side, causing her to startle and knock her forehead into Edward's. Alice just smiled and waved, getting in the backseat with Sasha while Jasper loaded the back with packages. Emmett and Rosalie came out a couple minutes later, Emmett smiling widely. They got into the bag of the S.U.V. and Edward pulled out, heading back for Forks.

"So is anyone dressin' up for Halloween?" Sasha asked, breaking the silence.

"I so am!" Emmett said. "Are you?"

"You bet I am. What are you going as?" Sasha asked, turning to face Emmett and Rosalie.

"A vampire." Emmett said, smirking.

The air in the vehicle became really thick with tension. Rosalie whacked Emmett on the back of the head while Edward, Alice, and Jasper all glared at Emmett, Edward through the rear-view mirror.

"I bet that'll look awesome! Are you getting teeth and everything?" Sasha asked, smiling.

"You know it girlie girl. What are you going as?" Emmett asked, feeling Jasper sending wave after wave of calm through the vehicle. Bella and Sasha both yawned.

"I don't know…" Sasha said, but broke off in another yawn. "Sorry, I guess I'm still not used to the time difference. I only got like 3 hours of sleep last night."

"Well we've got about half an hour's drive, why don't you relax? Close your eyes and rest." Alice said.

"Hmm good idea." Sasha said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She was sound asleep within minutes.

Sasha awoke half an hour later; someone was shaking her lightly. It turned out to be Alice.

"Wake up, you're home." Alice said, gently shaking Sasha. Sasha's eyes cracked open and she stretched, the bones in her back cracking.

"Mmm okay. Home." Sasha said, trying to wake up fully. Sasha opened the door, the cold air blasting her in the face. Edward released the latch for the back of the S.U.V. so Sasha could get her bags out.

Sasha stepped out, letting the cold air wake her up. She grabbed an armload of bags, heading for the steps when she yet again slid on the ice. Her bags went flying and Sasha waited for the hard ground to connect with her backside. When that didn't happen, she opened her eyes and glanced up, seeing the face of someone she hadn't met before.

"W-Who are you?" Sasha asked, looking up at the tall stranger.

"I'm Jacob Black, Bella's friend. Are you okay?" Jake asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you. That ice just has it out for me." Sasha said, Jake releasing her and making sure she was on steady feet.

"You're welcome. Are you new here?" Jake asked, helping Sasha pick her bags up.

"Yes, she's new here." Bella said, stepping over the bags.

"I'm Isabella's half sister. Hi, I'm Sasha." Sasha said, sticking her hand out. Jake smiled and shook it.

"I didn't know Bella had a sister. I like your accent, where are you from?" Jake asked, helping Sasha take the bags inside. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice all stayed behind while Edward followed Bella inside.

"I didn't know I had a half-sister either. My mama passed on last week and I was sent here to live with a dad I didn't know I had. But Isabella is great and so is dad. And I'm from Charleston, South Carolina." Sasha said.

"Awesome, awesome." Jake said.

"What did you need, Jake?" Bella asked, getting a bit irritated.

"Oh, Dad wanted me to give this to your dad." Jake said, holding out two paper bags. "Harry Clearwater's fish fry."

"Okay." Bella said, grabbing the bags and heading to the kitchen, putting them in the refrigerator.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. It was great meeting you Sasha." Jake said.

"It was great to meet you. We'll all have to hang out sometime." Sasha said, giving Jake a quick hug. "Sorry, I do that a lot."

"It's fine by me. Catch you later, guys." Jake said, walking outside and heading back to La Push.

"When is your birthday, Sasha?" Bella asked.

"December 31st." Sasha replied, gathering her bags and heading up the stairs.

"What year?" Bella asked.

"1986." Sasha said, dropping her bags on her bed.

"She's just four months older than me." Bella whispered quietly, looking at Edward. Edward just shrugged and Bella glared at him.

……

..

_Author's note: So, whatcha think? Let me know! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Ha,ha! Got it yet? I am really excited about this story. I've already got another fan fic idea about an Emmett/OC. Would you read it? As you can tell, I do mostly OC fics, because the characters I can create are just so…flexible! I've got such a great plot it's just…oh, it's fantastic! Let me know if you would read it and I'll write it. Okay well, let me know what you think of my story! Oh let me explain something! I know Bella's birthday is actually in September but for the sake of my story and plot line, I'm changing it to March, okay? Don't hate me! Mwaaaah!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

The following Monday rolled around and Sasha had finally gotten her sleep schedule mostly on track. Two packages that Janice had mailed to Sasha had arrived; one box of some of her mama's knick-knacks and one box of photo albums and pictures in frames. Sasha woke up at six a.m., grabbing a quick shower then coming back to her bedroom, spreading some of her mom's figurines around. Her mama was one of those people who like the weirder things in life; she adored Halloween! Each and every year, Sasha and her mama would dress up and deck out their house in Halloween gear. But there were just some things her mama left up year around—decorations such as skulls that doubled as candle holders, black bats hanging from fishing line in their bedrooms, and vampire teeth by the handfuls. Janice had sent her two skulls (fake of course), some bats, and a few sets of vampire teeth in one of the boxes. Sasha smiled, hanging the bats above the window so it looked like they were flying inside, hanging picture frames of her mama, Janice, and her on the walls. Sasha also lit the candles in the skulls and placed them on the desk. It was seven thirty when she finally finished. Her hair had dried on its own, so Sasha decided to pull on a pair of her mama's old jeans and a new fitted hooded sweatshirt that Alice had picked out for her, slipping on her tennis shoes. Today was her first day at a new school and she wanted to make a good impression on people. At least she knew some people there and wouldn't totally stick out. Sasha decided to make a necklace her mama would like—she would poke a hole through each side of the vampire fang teeth and put a chain through it. Her mama would definitely approve and then tell Sasha to make her another one so she could wear it. So Sasha did just that. After fastening the chain around her neck, Sasha grabbed her purse, a couple of notebooks and pens, and walked downstairs. Charlie was walking into the kitchen the same time that Sasha was.

"Good morning, Sasha." Charlie said, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down.

"Mornin' Dad. Want some toast?" Sasha asked, getting the bread and butter out.

"Sure. Make some for Bells too." Charlie said.

"Of course, Dad." Sasha said, making extra toast.

Bella walked down ten minutes later, slinging her backpack under the table, grabbing some toast and munching.

"Good morning, sis!" Sasha said, sitting beside Bella.

"Morning." Bella said, pouring some juice.

"Are you excited about school, Sasha?" Charlie asked.

"You bet! I'm just glad I know people." Sasha said, smiling.

"That's good." Charlie said. A horn honked in the driveway a couple minutes later

"That's Edward. I gotta go." Bella said, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"What about Sasha?" Charlie called, but the door had slammed shut.

"That's okay, Dad. I can catch the bus or walk. It's not that bad of a walk." Sasha said, standing up and grabbing her things.

"Nonsense. Take Bella's truck." Charlie said, getting the keys from the key ring and handing them to Sasha.

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Sasha asked, taking the keys.

"Of course not, now have a good day." Charlie said, taking his own keys and getting in the cruiser, driving off.

Sasha opened the truck door, setting her things inside and then climbing inside. A stick shift. She knew, in theory, how to drive a stick shift. She hadn't tried in a while though. Sasha tried starting the truck, but no luck.

"Come on! Start for me, please?" Sasha muttered, trying in vain to start the truck.

A knock on the hood of the truck caused Sasha to yelp in surprise. She looked out the window and saw that it was Jacob Black, smiling.

"Now what are you doing in Bella's truck?" Jake asked, opening the truck door.

"Well…I was trying to start it. But I don't really know how to drive a stick shift. Isabella left with Edward a few minutes ago. I'm going to be so late on my first day!" Sasha said, glaring at the steering wheel.

"No problem. Put your paper in your purse and I'll drop you off." Jake said.

"Really? I didn't know you went to Forks too, that's awesome!" Sasha said, grabbing her bag and paper, stuffing the paper inside.

"I don't. I go to school on the rez. But ours doesn't start for another half an hour. I can make it." Jake said, getting on his motorcycle and starting it up.

"Wow. Awesome bike!" Sasha said, getting on behind him and putting her bag over her shoulder, wrapping her arms around Jake.

"Thanks. Hold on!" Jake said and he backed up, pulling out of the driveway.

Five minutes later, Jake and Sasha arrived at Forks High School. He pulled right in the parking lot in front of everyone. Sasha smiled and hopped off, smoothing her hair. Jake just laughed.

"Did I scare you?" Jake asked, looking at Sasha.

"Hell no, boy! That was awesome!" Sasha said, laughing.

"Great! See you later then." Jake said, kick-starting the motorcycle and driving off.

Bella stared in shock across the parking lot. Sasha was on the back of Jake's bike as he dropped her off. They both were laughing. Why was she riding with Jake? She figured surely that Charlie would have dropped her off in the cruiser. Alice giggled beside her, walking at a human pace towards Sasha, pulling Jasper with her. Emmett and Rosalie followed; Emmett was laughing.

"Hey Sasha!" Alice said.

"Hey girl!" Sasha said, hugging Alice. "Hey there Jasper!" she added, giving Jasper a hug as well.

"What a way to arrive to school." Emmett said, standing beside of Sasha. "But you know, if you want a thrill, stand up in the back of my Jeep while Jasper drives. It's awesome!"

"That sounds cool, Em. Nah, Bella and Edward left so quickly I didn't have a chance to bum a ride. And I couldn't get Isabella's truck to start. I was just lucky Jake came by and offered a ride." Sasha said, play punching Emmett in the arm.

"What's that one your necklace?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, I made that this morning. My mom and I liked everything Halloween and this is one of the pairs of vampire fangs we had. I made it into a necklace; my mama would have loved it." Sasha said, holding up the necklace.

Emmett looked at Rosalie who looked at Jasper who looked at Alice who just smiled. Edward and Bella walked up and joined them a moment later.

"Do you like Sasha's necklace, Edward? It's vampire fangs." Emmett said, laughing.

"It's unique." Edward commented, smiling.

"Let's go, the bell is going to ring." Bella said.

"What class do you have first, Sasha?" Alice asked, following Edward and Bella into the school.

"Oh, um…" Sasha said, looking at her schedule. "I have AP English."

"Aw, we have Physics." Alice said, pouting.

Walking into the building, Sasha saw all kinds people just staring at her and some were whispering. She smiled brightly.

"That's the new girl." one boy said.

"I heard she was Bella's half sister." a girl said in reply.

"I didn't know Bella had a sister." another girl said.

"Her mom died and she had to move in with them." a boy said.

"Well it's good to know word about my life spreads quickly around here. I'd just hate to have to tell the same story over and over again." Sasha said rather loudly to Alice.

"Yeah, this school likes gossip. Just ignore them." Rosalie said, glaring at people. Most of the staring and whispering stopped.

"Hey Bella, who's this?" Mike asked, coming up to Bella and the group.

"Hi, I'm Sasha, Bella's sister." Sasha said, holding her hand out.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton. Bella didn't mention she had a sister before." Mike said.

"I didn't know I had a _half_-sister." Bella replied.

"That's cool. Welcome to Forks. I hope you like the rain. Where are you from, anyway?" Mike asked.

"Charleston, South Carolina. The rain and cold weather I can live with. But the ice out there has it in for me." Sasha said, laughing.

"Hey Mike, who's this?" Ben asked, walking up to Sasha.

"Hey I'm Sasha, Bella's sister." Sasha said, sticking her hand out to Ben.

This continued until the bell rang signaling first period. Mike offered to show Sasha to class since he had AP English as well. Sasha waved her goodbyes to Bella and the Cullens before heading off with Mike. Sasha sat beside Alice at lunch. That was, until Emmett put a handful of snow down the back of her shirt.

"EMMETT! You're gonna get it now, son!" Sasha shouted, standing up and wiggling, trying to get the quick melting snow out of her shirt.

"Run, Emmett!" Alice said, laughing as Emmett got up and started jogging at a human speed.

"Oh what are you going to do, little girl?" Emmett taunted.

"Oh you'll see, boy!" Sasha said, walking determinedly towards Emmett. Emmett smiled and started jogging a bit faster, heading for the door.

"I'm so scared!" Emmett said, laughing.

"You oughta be!" Sasha said, breaking off in a run.

"Ah!" Emmett said, not expecting Sasha to start running. He turned around and started running at a human speed.

"Run run as fast as you can!" Sasha called out, grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at Emmett.

"Ha!" Emmett said, dodging the snow easily. "Missed me!"

"Not for long!" Sasha said, getting an idea.

She pretended to stumble and fall over something. She landed in the snow covered grass, clutching her ankle. Emmett stopped, and then ran back to Sasha.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, getting worried.

"Oh I'm fine!" Sasha said, grabbing a handful of snow and smooshing it on Emmett's face. Sasha laughed, getting up and running back inside, hiding behind Rosalie. The whole school watched, their eyes wide.

"SASHA!!!" Emmett roared, getting handfuls of snow and running back inside. Rosalie was standing in front of a laughing Sasha, her hands on her hips.

"Move Rose!" Emmett said, trying to get by her.

"No way. You got what you deserved." Rosalie said, smirking.

"Rosie…" Emmett whined.

"Nope." Rosalie replied. Emmett pouted.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward were all laughing at the scene that had just gone on. Bella was trying her best not to laugh, but a small smile escaped her.

"Watch your back, little girl." Emmett said, smiling wickedly.

"You started it, Jolly Pale Giant." Sasha replied, smiling.

"Oh now it's so on, shorty!" Emmett said.

"Ahem…Emmy." Alice whispered, smirking.

"You too, pixie girl." Emmett said.

The rest of the school day passed rather quickly, with Sasha meeting more and more new people. She was going to have trouble memorizing all their names and faces. The bell finally rung, signaling the end of the school day. Sasha put her papers in her bag, stopping by her locker to get her Chemistry book for homework.

"Hey Sasha, are you riding with us?" Alice asked, coming to stand near her.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Sasha said, shutting her locker.

"Just remember though, we're taking my Jeep tomorrow so she can get a real thrill instead of riding on the dinky bike with that mongrel." Emmett said.

"Hey, Jake's nice!" Sasha said. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Rose is waiting. You'll love her car!" Alice said, dragging Sasha off to the parking lot. Sasha's jaw dropped when she saw Rosalie sitting in a bright red convertible.

"Wow. Rosalie, your car is beautiful!" Sasha said.

"Thank you. Get in." Rosalie said.

……

..

_Author's note: Tell me what you think! Good or bad, I wanna know! Thank you to my lovely reviewers: earthlover, Sarahamanda (I spelled your name wrong last time, I'm so sorry! I'm semi-dyslexic so I thought it said Sahara), The-New-Akatsuki-Leader, Reality-IS-Fiction, and iloveedwardcullenthevampire! Mwaaaah!_


	7. Chapter 7

Sasha awoke on the morning of October 31st to the sound of her cell phone alarm. Sasha had completely forgotten about it being Halloween today, and that there was a dance at the school this evening, even though it was Saturday. Her costume was hanging in her closet. Sasha turned the alarm off on her phone, sliding out of bed. She hated waking up early, but she didn't want to sleep the day away. She glanced over at the calendar on her desk, seeing that it was Halloween.

"Crap!" Sasha said, realizing the date.

Everyone had dates to go to the Halloween dance with except for her. Edward and Bella were going together, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. They all had really great costumes, too. It was just after 10 a.m., so she had about ten more hours until the dance. She could find someone to drag along with her and maybe even dress up, right? She grabbed her robe and headed for the shower, debating on who she could call and ask. Maybe Isabella would know someone she could go with. After showering, Sasha put her robe on and padded back to her room, putting on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top for just walking around the house in. She braided her hair so when it dried, it would be wavy. Sasha walked downstairs, seeing Bella and Edward all snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie. She waved hello and walked into the kitchen. For once, Charlie wasn't there. She shrugged and poured herself a bowl of cereal, taking it into the living room to eat.

"Hey Bella, do you know anyone who would like to go with me to the Halloween dance tonight? I forgot about it and didn't ask anyone." Sasha asked, taking a bite of cereal.

"Mike's going with Jessica. Ben's going with Angela." Bella said, looking over to Sasha. She was trying to make an effort to not be as mean to Sasha.

"What about Jake?" Edward asked. Bella glared.

"Yeah, do you think he'd go?" Sasha asked.

"Maybe. You can ask him. What's your costume?" Bella asked.

"Little Red Riding Hood." Sasha replied.

Edward hid his laughter being a few coughs while Bella tried to glare but faltered and smiled. Sasha smiled, wondering what was so funny. She went into the kitchen, grabbing the phone.

"What's his number?" Sasha called out. Bella called out the number as Sasha dialed, waiting for Jake to answer.

"Black residence." Billy said, picking up the phone.

"Hi Billy! This is Sasha, is Jake there by any chance?" Sasha asked.

"Hey Sasha, no Jake left a few minutes ago. I think he's heading that way actually." Billy replied.

"Oh okay, thanks Billy. Have a good day!" Sasha said, hanging up. Sasha walked back into the living room. "Billy said Jake is probably headed this way."

As soon as Sasha had said that, a loud rumbling from the driveway could be heard. Edward growled and that made Sasha turn her head. She gave Edward a quizzical look.

"Did you growl?" Sasha asked, confused.

"That was my stomach, sorry." Edward said, watching the door.

"Do you want some food?" Sasha offered.

"No, I'm on a special diet. Thanks though." Edward replied.

Jake knocked and opened the door. He walked in, smiling.

"Hey Bella, Sasha. Edward." Jake said.

"Hey Jake." Bella said.

"Hey Jake. What are you doing tonight?" Sasha asked.

"Nothing too exciting, why?" Jake asked, sitting on the arm of the chair Sasha was sitting in.

"Well, I was thinking you could go to the Halloween dance with me. You're hairy enough to be the big bad wolf already." Sasha said, tugging on Jake's long hair gently.

Jake started laughing, causing Bella and Edward to start chuckling.

"That's fantastic! Yes, I'll definitely go." Jake said, laughing hard.

"I still don't get what's so funny." Sasha said, seeing the people around her laugh.

The front door opened to reveal Charlie being followed by Alice and Rosalie. He nodded hello to Edward. Edward smiled politely.

"Hey Jake, how's Billy?" Charlie asked, hanging his coat and things up.

"Dad's doing good like always. Your daughter just invited me to go to the dance." Jake said, smiling.

"At least one of them has some sense." Charlie said, cracking a joke.

"Ha ha, funny Dad." Bella said, her tone bored.

"Sasha! Bella! Upstairs, we're going to have a makeover session before the dance. Edward, you and Jake have to leave. Emmett and Jasper want to go hunting before the dance, and they want you to join them, Edward." Alice said, grabbing Bella's arm and pulling her upstairs while Rosalie did the same to Sasha. Emmett followed in a moment later, carrying huge make-up cases upstairs. Jasper followed, carrying two huge garment bags, which contained Alice's and Rosalie's and Bella's Halloween costumes. Emmett and Jasper came back downstairs a minute later, dragging Edward with them. Jake followed them out, heading for his motorcycle.

"What time is that dance?" Jake asked.

"8. I still can't believe you're going as the Big Bad Wolf. That's just too hilarious." Edward said, Emmett and Jasper cracking up when they heard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jake said, smiling and kick-starting his motorcycle, driving off.

Upstairs in Bella's bedroom, Alice and Rosalie had set up two different stations; one for hair and one for makeup.

"Here's your costume, Bella. You and Edward are going as Danny and Sandy from Grease. Here's your poodle skirt and everything in that first bag." Alice said, pointing to the bag. "Your make-up is simple, but your hair is a bigger job, so Rose is going to do that."

"What did you say your costume was, Sasha?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, Little Red Riding Hood." Sasha said, looking at all the make-up.

"Jake's going with her as the Big Bad Wolf." Bella said, laughing along with Alice and Rosalie.

"Okay, what's so funny about that?" Sasha asked.

"Ask Jake." Bella replied, smiling.

"Is he like, really hairy or something?" Sasha asked.

"You could say that." Alice said, giggling. "Anyway, Sasha your make-up is more important than your hair because you'll have the red cape. Do you have your costume yet?"

"Yeah, let me go get it." Sasha said, walking out of the room and going to her room, grabbing her costume.

As Sasha was coming back, she bent over to tie her shoe, and she overheard something.

"So Sasha doesn't know about Jake?" Rosalie asked.

"No. He hasn't told her, I don't know if Sam would let him. It's not something you can say every day; hey guess what, I'm a werewolf." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Does she know about us?" Alice asked.

"I haven't told her." Bella replied.

Sasha stood up, her heart thudding in her ears. Jake was a werewolf? Were they joking? And what were the Cullens? They couldn't be werewolves, using simple logical deduction. What were they? Was Jake the kind of werewolf you read about in books and see in movies? Did he only turn into one during a full moon? Would he attack her? Would he bite her and change her into a werewolf? Sasha started hyperventilating, her costume falling to the floor with a soft clack of the hanger. Sasha bumped into the wall, getting dizzier as her breathing became more erratic. The last thought that crossed Sasha's mind was 'what if Jake's going to bite me…tonight?'. Sasha's body made a dull thud on the floor as she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasha awoke with a pounding headache. She risked opening her eyes slowly. Alice was in her face, studying her.

"She's awake!" Alice said.

Sasha opened her eyes even more, the conversation before she passed out coming back to her. Her heart started beating faster, her breathing fast as well.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, noticing the change in Sasha.

"I…" Sasha began but was cut off by Rosalie.

"The guys will be here in a few minutes, Alice. She needs to get her costume on." Rosalie said.

Sasha felt herself being pulled up, but her head started spinning. Someone grabbed a hold of her, steadying her. She went through the motions of undressing, putting her costume on, and letting Alice do some quick makeup on her. What she overheard earlier was running through her head. Jacob was a real honest-to-God werewolf. But not the Cullens. Sasha's eyebrows furrowed together as she thought, not really paying attention to what was going on around her.

"Awwooooo!" Jacob howled next to her ear, smiling.

Sasha turned around and screamed bloody murder. Jake was eye level with her, smiling. His bright white teeth were very noticeable. Jake startled, taking a couple of steps back when Sasha screamed. All of a sudden, Alice giggled. That took Jake's eyes off of Sasha long enough for Sasha's self defense moves to come to her mind before she grabbed Jake's arm and flipped him over, making him land on his back on the floor. Rosalie and Bella started laughing.

"What was that for?" Jake asked, trying to sit up.

"No! Stay down! Don't come near me!" Sasha said, watching him carefully.

"What did I do?" Jake asked.

"You! I know what you are!" Sasha accused, scared but fighting.

Jake glared at Bella and Alice and Rosalie. Sasha was rubbing the back of her head.

"You told her?!" Jake asked, on his feet in an instant. Sasha bumped into the end table.

"She must have overheard…" Bella said, seeing Jake start shaking.

Jake looked over at a frightened Sasha. She kept her eyes on him but walked backwards, never turning her back to him. He walked calmly and slowly towards her.

"Stop!" Sasha said, her hands going behind her head.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what you heard." Jake said, moving slower.

"I mean it!" Sasha warned her fists coming to her sides.

"Just tell me what you heard." Jake said, not stopping. Sasha threw something at him that lightly hit him in the forehead before falling almost silently to the floor. Jake bent over and picked it up.

"What was that for?" Jake asked, holding out Sasha's necklace.

"It's silver." Sasha said, like it was obvious.

"Uh, yeah. But why'd you hit me with it?" Jake asked.

"Werewolves are supposed to be allergic to silver, ain't they?" Sasha asked.

Jake, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all laughed. Sasha glared at them.

"Yeah, I'm a werewolf, but that silver thing? It's all a myth. So why were you all talking about me, hmm? Jake asked, looking at Alice, Rosalie, and Bella.

"I was asking if she knew what you were yet." Rosalie said.

"So she knows about you all too?" Jake asked.

"What are you all?" Sasha asked, looking at Alice and Rosalie.

"We…we're…" Rosalie started, but was cut off by Alice.

"Lesbians!" Alice said, smiling and pulling Rosalie close to her.

"Lesbians." Sasha said, raising an eyebrow. Jake and Bella cracked up silently.

"Yeah, we didn't know how you'd react." Alice said, her head on Rosalie's shoulder.

Loud laughter from the doorway caught everyone's attention. Jasper and Emmett were standing in the door frame, laughing hard. Edward was chuckling, shaking his head.

"Rose! You left me for Alice!" Emmett said, laughing.

"Your woman stole my woman!" Jasper added.

"Oh shush you all!" Alice said, glaring.

Sasha shook her head. She could tell that Alice and Rosalie were lying, but she wasn't going to bring it back up. Edward was staring at her when she glanced at him, then he looked away quickly. Emmett was dressed in a purple and black pinstriped zoot suit, complete with hat while Rosalie's costume complimented his. Rosalie was wearing a very short mob-princess dress, with a matching hat. Edward and Bella were going as Danny and Sandy from Grease; Bella insisted on something simple with no high heels. Jasper and Alice were going as pirates (albeit quite sexy on Alice's side), complete with swords and hats. Of course, Sasha and Jake were going as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf.

"So that's why y'all were laughing!" Sasha said suddenly. Alice and Rosalie nodded.

"So if the whole silver thing is a lie, does that mean if you bite me I won't turn all furry and insane during full moons?" Sasha asked, looking at Jake.

"I could bite you. But you won't turn all furry…" Jake said, smirking. Sasha chuckled.

"Sorry about the whole flipping you on your backside." Sasha said.

……

..

_Two months later…_

Christmas break was here at last! Sasha had the perfect Christmas present for her dad and Bella. She had mailed out Janice's present last week. Sasha had bought herself and Bella matching necklaces. The pendants on each necklace fit together only with each other and spelled out the word "sisters". She bought Charlie a gift card for a year's subscription to a sports channel for his new flat screen television. She had even made a little something for each of the Cullens and something for Jake. Sasha really hoped they liked homemade jewelry. Or at least pretended while she was in hearing range.

"Are you ready to go, Sasha?" Bella asked, getting her coat on.

"Yeah, but I want to stop by and give Jake his present before we go to the Cullen's. Could you drive me over there first?" Sasha asked, smiling.

"Sure. What did you get him?" Bella asked, coming to sit beside Sasha.

"Oh, I made him a necklace. It's not this frou-frou type thing. It's made of leather and some beads I bought at that little store on the Quileute rez." Sasha said.

"That's cool. Let's get going then." Bella said.

Bella drove to La Push and headed for the house Jake and his dad, Billy, lived in. Bella waited in the truck while Sasha went in with Jake's present in hand.

"Hey Billy, Merry Christmas!" Sasha said after knocking and opening the door.

"Merry Christmas. Jake's in his room." Billy said.

"You might want to go to the house tomorrow. I got Dad one of those sports channel subscriptions and I have a feeling he'll be putting it to use quickly." Sasha said, smiling. She walked down the hall to Jake's room.

"And what would you like for Christmas, little boy?" Sasha said, trying to make her voice deep.

Jake turned around and smiled brightly. He sat up and patted the only free spot on his bed.

"I have your present. It's not much but hey, it's a present." Sasha said, holding out the necklace.

"It's awesome! Thank you, Sasha." Jake said, putting the necklace on.

"I'm glad you like it…well, Bella's waiting on me outside. We're going to the Cullens." Sasha said.

"Oh hey, I have something for you and Bella." Jake said, going over to his small nightstand and pulling out two pieces of wood.

"Thank you, Jake. Wolves? Ha! I love it!" Sasha said, holding two hand-carved wolves. "I'm sure Bella will love it too!" she threw her arms around Jake, hugging him.

"Merry Christmas." Jake said.

"You too. See you tomorrow!" Sasha said, waving to Billy and going out to the truck where Bella was waiting.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Bella pulled into the Cullen's driveway. It usually took only five or so minutes when Edward or Alice drove, but with Bella's slow truck, it took much longer. Alice was waiting on the steps for them, waving excitedly. Bella and Sasha each gathered their gifts, walking inside. Esme was bringing in a plate of food while Carlisle was plugging in all the lights. Emmett was putting a few c.d.'s into the stereo, undoubtedly that wasn't exactly Christmas music. The tree was absolutely stockpiled with presents. Sasha had never seen anything more spectacular in her life. Sasha suddenly felt nervous about her presents. They were lavish, not like what the Cullens were probably used to. Why would they want some pathetic homemade jewelry when they could go out to any major jeweler and buy something that costs more than she'd make in her lifetime. She quickly put all the presents in her bag, hoping they wouldn't ask her about it.

"Present time!" Emmett shouted, pushing play on the stereo. At once, the room was filled with the sounds with hair bands from the eighties. Sasha laughed.

Presents were exchanged with Carlisle playing the role of Santa Claus and handing out all the presents. Sasha even got presents from Carlisle and Esme, people she'd only really met for the first time today. And oh! The presents were magnificent! Carlisle and Esme gave Sasha a very beautiful journal and calligraphy ink and quill set. Jasper and Alice had bought her this beautiful chenille sweater with a matching hat. Emmett and Rosalie gave her the most gorgeous pair of diamond earrings. Edward and Bella gave her a huge photo album. Sasha opened it and gasped. There were dozens upon dozens of photos of her and her mom, her and Janice, all her friends back home, and at the end there were pictures from her time here. Sasha wiped her eyes quickly, hugging Bella.

"We called Janice and she mailed all these to us." Edward said, smiling.

"I love it! Thank you all so much." Sasha said.

"Didn't you get me anything?" Emmett asked, smiling.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said, whacking him on the back of the head.

"Yeah…I did…but I uh…left it at home…" Sasha said, looking away.

"No you didn't, it's in your purse." Bella said.

"It's not good enough…" Sasha said, feeling embarrassed.

"I bet they're great." Alice said, taking Sasha's hand.

"Fine…but if you hate it I promise I'll get you all something better." Sasha said, handing out the presents.

"Cool!" Emmett said, ripping the paper off and seeing his present. It was a hand tooled leather arm cuff, engraved with his name in small metal studs. She made one for each of the guys.

"I like it!" Jasper said, putting his on, as did Edward and Emmett and Carlisle.

"Oh Sasha…I love it!" Alice said, putting the bracelet on. She had made Alice and Rosalie and Esme all matching bracelets with handmade beads with flowers and their names engraved on them.

"It's really beautiful. Thank you, Sasha." Esme said, putting hers on, as well as Rosalie.

"What did you get me?" Bella asked.

"The best of all." Sasha said, handing Bella the matching necklace to hers. Bella smiled, putting it on.

……

..

_Author's note: Okay, I had to get that out of the way. The next chapter we will meet the lovely James, so it skips about 2 or 3 months. I've also changed Bella's birthday from Sept. to March, just so you know. I'll start with a small scene of Sasha's birthday then move on to where the Cullens and Bella and Sasha go play baseball and meet the troika (James, Laurent, and Victoria). FINALLY! I can hear you all say that from here! Haha! So anyway, tell me what you think! I really really wanna know! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Sasha's 17__th__ birthday_

Today, December 31st, was Sasha's seventeenth birthday. She awoke that morning thinking about her mama. Her mama would always surprise her and wake her up around 5 or 6 a.m. with this huge homemade birthday cake. Once, on a past birthday, Sasha woke up and looked around her room and her mama had filled her room with at least one hundred balloons all over her floor and bed. Another time her mama had decided to take her to her first concert—The Beach Boys. Sasha got to miss school that day because the concert was four hours away. Hannah even found a way to sneak them backstage so she could meet the Beach Boys. That was a fantastic birthday…the last one she had got to spend with her mama. Sasha wiped her eyes as tears began to fall. Her mama wouldn't want her to cry on her birthday. She got out of bed and showered, memories of her mother still playing in her mind. Sasha walked downstairs to get some cereal. Did anyone even remember today was her birthday? Sasha got the answer to that question when she walked into the kitchen and saw balloons and streamers and food galore. Sasha gasped, looking around and seeing Bella, Jake, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward jump out at her and shout "SURPRISE!".

"We've got the whole day planned for you, girlie girl." Emmett said, his arm around Rosalie. 'Ah so the whole lesbian thing wasn't true…' Sasha thought, glancing around. Edward just smiled.

"Yes, we've got movies and ice skating and shopping and oh, I've already said too much! Let's go!" Alice said, dragging Sasha out of the house.

……

..

_March 13__th__, Bella's 17__th__ birthday_

Sasha was sitting in the living room, finishing up her homework when Edward and Alice walked in. She smiled, looking up and tapping her pencil on her Physics book.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Alice asked.

"She's upstairs getting ready." Sasha said.

Edward walked upstairs, knocking on Bella's door.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Bella asked.

"We're playing baseball today. It's supposed to storm." Edward replied with a smile.

"Are you coming with us, Sasha?" Alice asked, still downstairs with Sasha.

"Coming with you where?" Sasha asked.

"Well, Edward thought that Bella would like to go with us and play baseball since it's her birthday. I'm sure she'd like it if you came along." Alice said.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Sasha said, shutting her book and putting it on the end table as Edward and Bella came back downstairs.

"Let's go then." Edward said, walking outside to where Emmett's Jeep was parked.

Edward and Bella rode up front while Sasha and Alice rode in the back, giggling. Sasha smiled when she saw that Edward and Alice both were still wearing the Christmas presents she had made for them. Alice leaned over and buckled Sasha in as Edward turned into the woods, driving through weeds and dodging trees. After five minutes, they came to a big clearing where the rest of the Cullens were waiting. Jasper was spinning a bat in his hands while Emmett was practicing his intimidation techniques. Rosalie was fixing her hair under her hat while Carlisle and Esme were talking and holding hands. All of them were wearing the bracelets Sasha gave them. Edward, Bella, Sasha, and Alice piled out of the Jeep, walking to meet up with the others. The thunder boomed loudly and Alice smiled.

"Game on!" Alice said, going to the pitchers plate.

Rosalie batted first and Sasha's jaw dropped when it went soaring into the woods. 'That has to be a home run…' Sasha thought, watching Rosalie run around the bases while Edward chased the ball. Just as Rosalie came to home plate, Esme caught the ball Edward had thrown with her bare hands and Bella declared Rosalie out. Sasha shook her head. 'Her hand should have been broken, that ball was fast!' Sasha thought. Jasper and Carlisle batted next, and the game continued until Alice stopped mid game, her eyes going wide.

"Stop!" Alice cried, everyone halting and running back to where Esme, Bella, and Sasha were standing.

"They've changed course…they heard us playing…" Alice said.

"Get the girls out of here, Edward." Carlisle said, pushing Edward towards Bella and Sasha.

"Who? Who is coming? What's wrong?" Sasha asked, seeing the worried look on Carlisle's and Alice's face.

"It's too late…they're here." Alice said.

"Remember those killings?" Bella whispered and Sasha nodded.

"Stay behind me, Bella." Edward said. "Put your hair under your hat."

"Same for you, Sasha." Emmett said, standing in front of Sasha and beside of Edward.

Just then, three figures emerged from the forest. A woman with wild red-orange hair, a black man with long dreadlocks, and finally a pale blond haired man. Sasha felt everyone tense. Carlisle took control immediately, stepping in front of his family. Carlisle and the black man, Laurent was his name, spoke friendly enough. Carlisle brought up the people who were attacked by animals and Laurent apologized, saying they were moving on. The other two, Victoria and James, just continued looking the Cullens over.

"Do you have room for three more players?" Laurent asked, tossing the baseball to Carlisle. Carlisle looked over at his family.

"Sure…a few of us were leaving anyway. We'll bat first." Carlisle said, throwing the ball. Victoria caught it and smiled.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." Victoria said, walking out on the field with Laurent.

James stood his ground, staring down Edward. Edward's outward appearance said calm but his stance said protective. Emmett still hadn't moved either, trying to block Sasha and Bella from James' sight. James chuckled and moved away. Edward and Emmett relaxed their positions, turning around. Emmett sighed and turned, herding Sasha towards his Jeep. Edward turned to Bella, whispering something when the wind kicked up, blowing Bella's long hair. James stopped and turned around, inhaling deeply.

"So you brought a snack…" James said, smiling wickedly.

In less time than it took to blink, Edward and his family were crowded in front of Bella and Sasha, their stances ready to fight. Laurent and Victoria flanked James, crouched down as well.

"Such a pretty little snack." James said, staring at Bella.

"I think it's time for you to leave. She's with my son." Carlisle said, taking control.

"So what's stopping me from ripping her throat out right now…" James said, more of a statement than a question.

"You leave my sister alone!" Sasha said, glaring at the blond man.

"You brought two snacks, how generous." James said, glancing at Sasha whose eyes were shooting daggers.

"Snacks? Listen here you stupid cannibal, we are no one's snacks so you just back the hell on up and get your happy ass outta here." Sasha said, getting angrier.

"I think I'll drink you dry first." James said.

"James…" Laurent said, trying to pull him away.

"Try it and you'll know why you should never piss me off." Sasha threatened. Sasha found herself being held back by Emmett; his arms like a vice grip around her.

"Oh, and why is that? What's a pathetic little human like you going to do to me?" James taunted, smirking.

"Pathetic little human? You'll think pathetic little human when I fucking castrate you! It can't be too different from castrating a pig. All I need is a knife and a magnifying glass!" Sasha said.

James snapped and lunged for Sasha. Laurent barely managed to grab a hold of James and hold him back.

"Prepare to fucking die!" James shouted, snapping his jaws.

"Stay the hell away from my sister!" Sasha shouted. Emmett picked Sasha up easily and ran for his Jeep as Edward did the same with Bella.

Edward tried to buckle Bella in and Bella screamed at him while he ran to the other side, hopping in. Sasha buckled herself in and Emmett slammed the door, Edward taking off.

"I'm taking you to our house. James won't dare come there. It's seven against three. You have half an hour to get all your belongings you want to take with you." Edward said, driving fast through the forest.

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked.

"What is going on here? Someone tell me!" Sasha said.

"James is a vampire. More importantly he's a tracker, and a damn good one at that. He's got your and Bella's scent. He's not going to stop until he gets you both." Edward ground out.

"Woah woah, vampire?" Sasha said, holding her hands up.

"Yes. A tracker vampire." Edward said.

"And you all?" Sasha asked, putting the pieces together.

"You've got half an hour. I'll let Carlisle explain after that. Go." Edward said, stopping in front of the house.

"I'm not leaving Dad here." Sasha said, crossing her arms.

"Do you not understand? He is going to kill you if you stay here!" Edward shouted.

"And if I leave, he's going to kill Charlie!" Sasha snapped.

"Get your stuff and get back here!" Edward said.

"Bella will go with you and I'll stay here with Dad. We'll split up." Sasha said.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Bella shouted, upset.

"Maybe I do!" Sasha said, getting out and slamming the door. Within minutes, the Cullen family were all gathered in Bella and Sasha's living room. Sasha was firmly seated in the living room chair, glaring at Edward.

"Carlisle, make her see reason! James is going to kill her and not feel bad about it!" Edward said.

"Sasha…" Carlisle started but got cut off.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm not leaving Dad here. He and Bella are all I have left. Bella can stay with you all but I'm staying here with Dad." Sasha said.

"Leave me out of your sick death wish! I'm going to stay with the Cullens and James can just come here and drain you dry for all I care!" Bella shouted, going upstairs and slamming her door, packing quickly.

"BELLA!" Edward said, racing upstairs.

"No! It's over, Edward. Let her stay here and be James' next meal." Bella said, hurt and upset.

"You don't mean that, Bella, she's your sister." Edward said.

"I don't? She's the reason my parents split up! She's not quite four months older than me! Her mom getting pregnant with her is the reason my mother and father got divorced!" Bella shouted.

"Don't you dare talk about my mama, Isabella!" Sasha shouted from the door, glaring.

"It's true! It's all your fault!" Bella yelled.

"You don't mean that, Bella. Let's go." Edward said.

"I do mean it! You're not my sister anymore!"Bella said, taking the necklace that Sasha gave her and dropping it to the floor. "Let's go, Edward." Bella added, grabbing her bag and pushing past Sasha, walking out to Emmett's Jeep.

Sasha walked calmly to her room, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat on her bed, opened her Physics book and tried doing homework to take her mind off what just happened between her and her si—Isabella. James watched Sasha from her bedroom window in a tree half a mile from her house. He saw Bella get into the white Jeep with five other people, while one more person got into a black Mercedes and drove off. One man stuck behind, however, looking at James through the trees. He smiled softly and headed for him quickly. James grinned.

……

..

_Author's note: Ta-da! We finally meet ol' Jamesy. Haha! So, what do you think? It took long enough, didn't it? Oh this is going to get sooo good! I have the perfect twist to my story that none of y'all will see coming! BAM! Ha! Leave me reviews my lovelies! Mwaaaah!_


	10. Chapter 10

Edward pulled up in front of the Cullen house. Bella was silently glaring out of the window on the way there. Alice had tried getting her to talk about what happened, but Bella ignored her. Not even Emmett could get Bella to make a peep. When Edward had shut the Jeep off, Bella grabbed her bag and slammed the door, walking into the house.

"What exactly went on?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella…is upset. She accused Sasha and her mother of being the reason why Charlie and Renee divorced. She also claimed that Sasha was no longer her sister and that James could drain her dry for all she cared." Edward said, sighing.

"Who is going to keep watch over Sasha and Charlie?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle volunteered tonight. He's going to explain everything to Sasha." Edward replied.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett walked into the house a moment later, each going off to their respective rooms. Edward went to his room, seeing Bella staring out of the window. Edward walked over to Bella, wrapping his arms around her gently. Bella leaned against him, still staring out the window.

"Carlisle's with her. He'll explain everything to her." Edward whispered, kissing the top of Bella's head.

"It's all her fault. He's coming after us because she wouldn't shut up." Bella said.

"No. It's not her fault. He's a bastard. Seeing our reaction to you all on the field is what spurred him. Sasha trying to protect you didn't really have any swaying power on him. I read his mind." Edward replied.

"I need to call Renee." Bella said, moving away from Edward and grabbing her cell phone, dialing her mother.

Edward nodded, going to sit on the bed. He watched Bella pace around the room, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Hello?" Renee said, picking up her cell phone.

"Mom…it's me." Bella said.

"Bella baby! How are you?" Renee asked.

"Mom, I need to ask you something." Bella said, cutting right to the chase.

"Okay, shoot baby." Renee replied.

"Why did you and Charlie get a divorce?" Bella asked.

"Oh Bella…it wasn't your fault at all." Renee said immediately.

"Then why? Was it another woman?" Bella asked.

"Oh honey, no. Your father and I just…fell out of love. Oh don't get me wrong, he's a fantastic man and always loved you. We just…we were better suited as friends instead of husband and wife." Renee said.

"So it wasn't because he cheated on you?" Bella asked.

"Ah…no, it wasn't. That was actually a good thing. Charlie admitted it right away, but he said it was just a onetime thing, during our separation. When I admitted my affair too we just decided to-" Renee said, but was cut off by Bella.

"You had an affair too?!" Bella cried out.

"Yes baby…I did. Charlie is your father though baby, don't ever think he isn't. You're just like him." Renee said.

"Do you know he has another daughter?" Bella asked.

"Really? What's she like?" Renee asked.

"That's a complicated thing…I gotta go, Mom. Love you." Bella said, hanging up.

Edward had heard the entire conversation, mulling it over in his mind. Bella was still standing, holding the closed cell phone in her hand, biting her nail.

……

..

Sasha sat on her bed, biting her thumbnail and staring at the Physics problem in the book. She was startled out of her thoughts by a light tapping on her window. She nearly screamed until she saw that it was Alice's father, Carlisle, tapping. Sasha opened the window and Carlisle climbed in easily.

"You must do that often." Sasha said, seeing Carlisle perched on the edge of her bed.

"Not as much as you would think. Can we talk?" Carlisle said, sitting down.

"Sure. I'm not leaving Charlie though." Sasha said.

"I wasn't going to ask you to. I just wanted to explain more about what Edward told you in the car." Carlisle said.

"Go on." Sasha said.

"James is a tracker vampire. One of the best. And yes, I did say vampire. But he's not the only one. Laurent and Victoria are vampires as well. As well as my family and I." Carlisle said.

"You all are vampires too?" Sasha asked.

"Yes. But we're…not as vicious. James and his coven eat humans; drink their blood. But my family, we're vegetarians. We only drink the blood of animals." Carlisle explained.

"Is the whole biting-turning-into-a-vampire thing true?" Sasha asked.

"Yes. If the vampire knows to step back before he or she drains the person." Carlisle said.

"But you're a doctor. You're around blood all day…human blood. How do you stand it?" Sasha asked.

"I've trained myself to be able to be around it. The smell is enticing, but I don't allow myself to dwell on it. I always make sure to overfill myself when I go hunting." Carlisle said.

"Can I ask another question? It's kind of…yeah." Sasha asked.

"Go ahead." Carlisle said.

"What about when if a female is on her period?" Sasha asked. "Can you…sense it?"

"Ah. That's a difficult question." Carlisle said, chuckling. "It's not very much blood and usually it's covered up. It's why Edward makes the family hunt extensively whenever Bella is menstruating and comes over." Carlisle explained.

"That makes sense." Sasha said.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out more." Carlisle admitted.

"Yeah well, I found out one of my friends was a real werewolf. Vampire isn't that big of a stretch. My mama would have loved to meet you. She loved the idea of vampires." Sasha admitted with a small laugh.

"Did your mother pass away?" Carlisle asked. Sasha nodded.

"Yeah…a few months ago." Sasha whispered.

"It's getting late…I'll let you sleep. I'll watch your house from the woods." Carlisle said, patting Sasha on the back before leaping out of the window and running for the forest.

Sasha sighed, staring at the Physics problem in her book. She scribbled a quick answer and shut her book, going to change into her pajamas before climbing in bed. She fell asleep, thinking of what Isabella said and what Carlisle told her. She really dreaded school in the morning. If it wasn't so late already, she'd call Jan and have a girl talk with her. Sasha fell asleep rather quickly, considering everything that had happened today.

When Sasha's cell phone alarm woke her up at 7 a.m., she startled. It didn't seem like she had been asleep for more than a few minutes. She opened her eyes, looking around. The first thing that caught her mind was a red rose lying on her desk. Sasha raised an eyebrow, getting up and going over to her desk. She saw the rose laying on top of a note on her Physics book.

"_I corrected your Physics homework._

_-J"_

Sasha stared at the note, wracking her brain for someone whose name began with J. Jasper? Jake? 'Oh no…' Sasha thought. James. The evil human blood drinking vampire who is after her and Bella. Was it him? If it was, wouldn't he have killed her and drank her blood. Sasha dropped the note and ran to find Charlie, to make sure he was still alive. She skidded into the kitchen, seeing Charlie sitting at the table, reading the paper and drinking his coffee.

"Sasha?" Charlie said before Sasha dashed back upstairs.

"Gotta go!" Sasha shouted, going into her room and looking around. The only way "J" could have gotten in would have been through the window right next to her bed. That meant that whoever came in had to crawl right over her. Sasha didn't think Jasper would have done that; he would have woken her up. And not just to correct her homework. The only two logical choices were Jake and James. Sasha was on autopilot as she got ready for school. She grabbed her bag, hugging Charlie and walking to school. She had brought the corrected homework, note, and the rose with her.

……

..

_Author's note: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Did I say review yet? Yeah, you all really should. It makes me insanely giddy. I want to thank my beautiful reviewers: hotredhead, IDreamtOfHim, El Neneo, The-New-Akatsuki-Leader, werewolf666vampire, Lecia, Sarahamanda, iloveedwardcullenthevampire, forbidenluvers, and Reality-IS-Fiction! You guys seriously make me squee when my inbox says I have reviews. It makes my son laugh at me and my dogs stare at me. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak…err…write…type…I type you read. Anyway, REVIEW! Mwaaaah!_


	11. Chapter 11

Sasha sat in class, reading over the note. Maybe if she could sneak a peek at Jasper and Jake's handwriting, she could confirm or deny who it was. Perhaps she should talk to Carlisle again. When the lunch bell rang, Sasha shoved everything into her backpack, holding the rose as she headed for the lunchroom. She was deep in thought and didn't see the person she bumped into until she fell back on her butt.

"I'm sorry, let me help you." the person said, holding out their hand.

"My fault completely." Sasha said, looking up at the person. The only word she could say was "wow".

"I'm new here. My name is Caleb." Caleb said, smiling, helping Sasha to her feet.

"I'm Sasha. I was the new kid a few months ago. Don't worry, you'll get used to the rain. Eventually." Sasha said, smiling.

"Yeah, that will take some getting used to. It was a pleasure to meet you, Sasha." Caleb said.

"The pleasure's mine, believe me. If you need help, just yell." Sasha said, blushing and walking to a table, setting her stuff down. She wanted to wait until Jasper came down so she could ask to borrow his notes for Lit class.

"Is this seat taken?" Caleb asked.

"Oh…" Sasha said, looking up. "No, go ahead."

"Thanks." Caleb said, sitting down beside Sasha. "So…what are you doing this weekend?"

"Homework." Sasha muttered, glancing at the door for Jasper's arrival.

"Do you think you would like to take a break from the homework to go see a movie with me?" Caleb asked, smiling hopefully.

"I think I can arrange it." Sasha said, blushing a little more.

"Cool." Caleb said.

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all walked into the lunch room, turning everyone's heads. She heard Caleb mutter a "wow" and Sasha smiled as they filled out the rest of the table.

"Hey squirt!" Emmett said, ruffling Sasha's hair.

"Hey Tinkerbell!" Sasha replied, smirking.

"I'm not Tinkerbell. Come on, I deserve a better nickname than that." Emmett said.

"Who's your friend, Sasha?" Alice asked, elbowing Sasha gently.

"Oh, this is Caleb. He's new here." Sasha said, blushing slightly.

"Mmhmmm." Alice said, smiling.

"Mmhmm what, Alice dear?" Sasha asked.

"I see you two are going on a date…good job girl." Alice said, leaning over to whisper. Sasha blushed. Bella rolled her eyes, getting up and walking out.

"I guess she's still got her panties in a twist." Sasha muttered, watching Edward go after her. "Oh Jasper, can I borrow your notes for Lit class? I think I missed something."

"Yeah." Jasper said, pulling the notes from his backpack and handing them to Sasha.

Sasha took the page, looking at the handwriting. Elegant script. It figured. It didn't match the handwriting on the note at all. Sasha sighed, handing it back to Jasper. Sasha was deep in thought; she was actually hoping it was Jake, but had a bad feeling it wasn't Jake either.

"Right, Sasha?" Emmett asked, poking Sasha.

"Hmm, yeah." Sasha said, not having been paying attention to what Emmett had been saying.

"Ha! I knew it! You just admitted it!" Emmett said, smirking.

"Admitted what?" Sasha asked.

"That you want me." Emmett said, causing the rest of the table to chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I want you as bad as I want a cold sore." Sasha said, a sweet smile on her face.

"Damn girl, you must really want a cold sore." Emmett replied.

"Oh yes, I so do." Sasha said.

"Sorry to break it to you, man, but this girl is my date this weekend." Caleb said, winking.

"Sasha!" Emmett said, grabbing his chest. "You're cheating on me!"

"I hate that you had to find out this way, baby!" Sasha said, laughing.

"But…but…" Emmett said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, you're cheating on me with Rosalie!" Sasha said, pointing at Rosalie who was laughing.

"Yeah…but you like it!" Emmett replied, his arm around Rosalie.

"Yeah, you're right. It's hot." Sasha said, her voice full of sarcasm.

……

..

After school, Emmett and Rosalie had dropped off Sasha at the La Push border so Sasha could talk to Jake. She finally got to the house Jake lived in with his dad, Billy. Billy was outside on the porch.

"Hey Billy!" Sasha said, skipping up to the porch.

"Hello Sasha. Jake's inside." Billy said.

"Thanks Wild Bill." Sasha said, going inside. "JAAAAAAKE!" Sasha yelled, giggling when Jake ran in to the living room.

"You screamed?" Jake said.

"Yes. Where's your backpack?" Sasha asked.

"On my bed, why?" Jake asked. Sasha dashed off to Jake's room, opening his backpack and pulling out paper with writing on it.

"Crap…chicken scratch." Sasha muttered.

"What was that for?" Jake asked from the doorway.

"Oh…I just wanted to see what your writing looked like. That's all." Sasha said, smiling.

"Ooookay…." Jake said.

"So what are you and Bella doing?" Jake asked.

"She's actually staying with Edward. We're not…talking exactly." Sasha said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Long story, sad ending. Won't bore you with details." Sasha replied. "Can you give me a ride?"

"All night long." Jake said, waggling his eyebrows and laughing. Sasha snorted and laughed.

"I said can _YOU_ give _ME_ a ride, not can _I_ give _YOU_ a ride. Gosh." Sasha said, laughing hard.

"Touché." Jake said, laughing.

……

..

Jake dropped Sasha off at her house. Charlie was already home, parked in front of the flat screen watching sports. Sasha walked in, setting her stuff in the chair.

"I really like this sports subscription. Thanks." Charlie said.

"You're welcome Dad." Sasha said. "Hungry?"

"Always." Charlie replied, his eyes glued to the screen.

Sasha walked into the kitchen and started frying up ground beef for homemade tacos. She was humming a song when Charlie walked into the kitchen, setting his newspaper down. Sasha set the lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and the other taco ingredients on the table, grabbing some plates and glasses as well.

"Any boys in town catch your eye?" Charlie asked, fixing his food.

"Somewhat, yeah. I have a date this weekend, actually. His name is Caleb." Sasha said, sitting down and fixing her food.

"Caleb Reese?" Charlie asked.

"I think so, yeah." Sasha replied.

"Yeah, just put his father away. His mom just moved them down here from Seattle." Charlie said.

"What did his daddy do to get tossed in the hoosegow?" Sasha asked.

"Aggravated assault, battery, possible abuse." Charlie said.

"Yikes." Sasha said. "I hope Caleb isn't like that."

"I want you to take this pepper spray." Charlie said, pulling a can from the kitchen drawer.

"Sure…thanks." Sasha said, setting it on the table.

……

..

Sasha didn't know why she tortured herself. She briefly entertained the idea that maybe she was an educational masochist. Not only did she have Physics work _again_, but she had AP American History homework as well. She signed up for those classes, figuring that she could handle it. Sasha finished her Physics homework and set it aside, pulling her history book towards her and started writing about how the Industrial Revolution affected the United States. Eight pages due. So far, she had a total of 8 sentences. Sasha doubted that Mr. Moore would accept one sentence per page and give her full credit. Sasha fell asleep sometime around two a.m. at her desk, asleep on top of her book. She shivered and that is what woke her up around seven a.m. She startled, looking around and seeing her window partially open, the wind blowing the curtain gently. Sasha wiped her eyes, walking over and shutting the window. She wrapped her arms around herself, her neck feeling tingly and weird. She groaned, seeing that she had fallen asleep on her desk all night. Sasha's hand grazed the side of her neck unconsciously, the tingly feeling getting a bit more intense. Sasha glanced at her unfinished history homework. Maybe Mr. Moore would give her an extension. She picked up her pages, seeing that it was all filled in. Her jaw dropped. Eight pages had been filled with exact details of how the U.S. had been affected by the Industrial Revolution!

"Holy…crap…" Sasha whispered, reading through the report. She looked on her desk, expecting a note or another rose. There was none.

Sasha shook her head, setting the paper back down and going over to her closet to get her clothes for school. She was so glad it was Friday. She and Caleb had a date tomorrow. Maybe she should call Alice to help her get ready. Sasha knew Alice would jump at that idea. She opened her closet and was covered in bunches of loose flowers falling on her and the floor. 'Do flowers even grow this time of year up here?' Sasha thought, seeing daisies, roses, tulips, daffodils, and a bunch of other flowers she didn't know the exact name of. She smiled in spite of herself. 'Why would a vampire who is after my sister and I be giving me flowers and doing my homework?' Sasha thought, scooping up the flowers and putting them on her bed. She grabbed some jeans and a long sleeved shirt, going to change clothes and get ready for school. There was a note taped to the inside of her medicine cabinet.

"_Quit slacking in your homework. Just because I lived through your assignments doesn't mean I should keep doing them. You're so…interesting…when you sleep. I wonder if Bella's skin tastes as good as yours does. _

_-J"_

That tingling feeling! Sasha's hand went to her neck, looking in the mirror. There were two small fine scratches on her neck. It didn't hurt. James had been close to her neck. He could have bitten her last night. Drained all of her blood and she wouldn't have even known. 'Oh God…Charlie!" Sasha's mind screamed as she raced to find her dad. He was getting his coat on and walking out the door when Sasha ran downstairs. She slumped against the banister in relief. Charlie hadn't been hurt. Sasha ran back upstairs, going to her desk. She tore a piece of paper out of her notebook, scribbling a quick note and taping it to her window. She quickly got dressed, shoving everything into her backpack, and going out of the house, heading for school.

Sasha didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her from the forest. What she did notice, however, was Caleb waiting by the door, smiling at her. Sasha blushes slightly, waving. James growled from his hiding place in a tree in the forest.

……__

..

_Author's note: Another chapter, folks! I want to firstly thank my new beta, earthlover! You are amazing babe! I would have posted this earlier but it all got sent to my spam folder (wtf) and I didn't check it until like…ten minutes ago. But it's here! And beta'd! Woot! So, what do you think of this chapter? I really wanna know! REVIEW! Oh, and next week are my finals (insert scream here) so I might only get to update once or twice. Just be patient with me, okay? Mwaaaah! _


	12. Chapter 12

Sasha met Caleb at the door of the school. He smiled an award winning smile, holding the door open for Sasha.

"Hey." Caleb said, following Sasha inside.

"Hey yourself." Sasha said, smiling.

"You want to go out tonight? There's a new movie playing in Port Angeles." Caleb said, walking down the hallway with Sasha.

"Sure." Sasha replied. 'Oh God, loser! I know more than three words!' Sasha thought. "That sounds great."

"Great. I'll pick you up around six, okay?" Caleb said.

"Six sounds perfect." Sasha replied.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go on a hike?" Caleb asked hopefully.

"Eh…maybe that's not such a good idea." Sasha replied, thinking that James could easily track her and kill both her and Caleb.

"Okay, well how about we go to the beach? I heard there's a good one on the Quileute rez." Caleb said.

"That sounds fantastic!" Sasha said, a little over excitedly. 'Maybe I can only use three word sentences.' Sasha thought, rolling her eyes. "Maybe we can take a picnic or something."

"Hey, yeah! So…see you at six then?" Caleb asked.

"Definitely." Sasha said, walking into her class.

The rest of her classes passed by pretty quickly. Sasha was only half paying attention to her teachers; her upcoming _dates_ with Caleb were clouding her ability to think about anything else. Sasha was walking absentmindedly to lunch when she bumped into someone yet again. This time, the someone was Alice who was smiling brightly at her.

"Two dates, girl you're hot!" Alice said, chuckling. "Now, what are you going to wear?"

"Oh…I don't know. Probably just some jeans and a nice shirt for the movies. The same for the beach." Sasha replied.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into something…nicer?" Alice asked.

"Like what? A formal gown?" Sasha asked, chuckling.

"Maybe a nice skirt for the movies…" Alice said.

"Maybe you can…" Sasha hinted at, seeing Alice's expression light up.

"But I've only got until 6, so you'll have to work your magic quickly, okay?" Sasha asked.

"Of course of course! I've got to go plan your outfits." Alice said, sitting at the table, deep in thought.

Sasha, too, was lost in thought when the rest of their little group joined them at the table. She was drawing circles and spirals on her paper when she felt icy hands on her face. She startled only slightly, knowing the only one who would do that to her.

"Guess whoooo!" Emmett sang, covering Sasha's eyes.

"Oh well I just have no idea! My guess would definitely have to be Jake." Sasha said.

"That mutt? Puh-lease!" Emmett said.

"Oh well then it just has to be someone from my fan club." Sasha said, smirking.

"You're in my fan club, you admitted it yesterday." Emmett said, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh how could I forget? Emmett! EMMETTTTT!!! I LOVE YOU EMMETT! PICK ME PICK ME!" Sasha said, getting loud and standing up, fan-girling all over Emmett.

"That's more like it!" Emmett said, standing up and bowing.

"I think Em's met his soul mate in weirdness." Rosalie whispered to Alice, giggling.

……

..

James was watching Sasha from the window of the lunchroom fawning all over Emmett. That was, until that other boy came up and put his arm around her waist, drawing her attention to him. He could hear their conversation so easily.

"What movie do you want to go see tonight?" Caleb asked, his arm around Sasha.

"Hmm…how about The Dark Knight?" Sasha said, smiling at him. He smiled a dazzling smile, nodding.

"Sounds good." Caleb said, pulling out a sheet, looking it over. "That starts at 7:15, so if we leave at six, we should be good."

"She'll be ready, don't worry." Alice chimed in, smiling.

'Ah, so he's taking her to a lousy movie.' James thought, growling softly. James smiled then; she would be easy to track. James also got the note she had taped on her bedroom window for him. He had it folded in his pants pocket.

"_Leave her alone. If you're going to go after anyone, then go after me. And if you hate me so damn much, why correct and finish my homework and leave me flowers? Is that some kind of screwed up head game?_

_-S"_

'Head games.' James repeated in his head and snorted softly. Edward's head whipped to the window and spotted James watching them. Emmett followed Edward's line of vision, spotting James. Before Emmett could leap from the table and pull James from the tree, Edward held him down.

"What the hell, Edward?" Emmett hissed quietly.

"Leave him." Edward whispered quietly.

James smiled, seeing Edward having to restrain his brother from jumping out and trying to kill him. It made him want to laugh. James stared at Edward, knowing he could read minds. James saw Caleb kiss Sasha on the cheek and Sasha blush. He wanted to waltz right into that room and throw pretty boy through a window or two. 'Check out her neck. Delicious.' James thought, itching for a fight. Edward glanced over at Sasha as she laughed at something Caleb said, seeing two faint scratch marks on the side of her neck.

……

..

Alice and Sasha were at Sasha's house, getting ready for Sasha's date tonight. Alice had brought over a bunch of clothes in Sasha's size, holding up different outfits.

"I think you should wear this jean skirt and these flats and this blouse." Alice said, holding up the combo.

"Alice, babe, that shirt shows everything. I don't really want Caleb to get a big eyeful, ya know?" Sasha said, looking at the shirt.

"Fine, fine. We'll save that for tomorrow then." Alice said, winking. "How about this shirt? Shows the right amount of cleavage."

"I suppose. Crap, it's five thirty. Caleb will be here in half an hour!" Sasha said, pulling her clothes off and putting the other clothes on that Alice had picked out.

"You know, Bella won't change in front of anyone. She always goes to the bathroom." Alice said, looking through Sasha's clothes.

"Ah, it ain't anything you ain't got or ain't seen before." Sasha said, using her thick southern accent.

"Yeah, but you just have more of it. If you got it, flaunt it!" Alice said, giggling. "Where did all these flowers come from?"

Sasha stopped, turning around and seeing the flower petals still all over the floor. How would she explain to Alice that James had been coming in, doing her homework, leaving a note, and a flower or two?

"From my fan club?" Sasha asked, biting her lip.

"Spill." Alice said, looking at Sasha.

"Well…James…" Sasha started, but was cut off by Alice shrieking.

"WHAT?! He's been in here?!" Alice cried.

"Yeah…twice. He's done my homework and left me flowers…it's odd." Sasha said, seeing Alice get more upset.

Before Alice could start another tirade on why Sasha should be staying with her, the doorbell rang downstairs.

"I gotta go, Alice, Caleb's here. I promise we'll talk more later! Love you, mean it!" Sasha said, grabbing her purse and going downstairs.

……

..

James saw Caleb walk up to the door and he wanted nothing more to turn him into a human door stop. He didn't think that some lousy human should be getting his nasty human scent all over his new plaything. Sasha walked out a moment later in a short skirt and fitted shirt. He saw Caleb's eyes roam Sasha's body greedily. They got into Caleb's car and headed for Port Angeles. Alice glared out the window, seeing James staring at Caleb and Sasha, taking off into the woods, going the same direction. Alice picked her phone up and called Carlisle.

Caleb kept glancing over at Sasha on the drive over, seeing how her skirt rode up just the tiniest bit, and how she leaned over to change the radio station when a song she didn't really like came on. In an hour, they were in the parking lot at the movie theater in Port Angeles. Caleb turned the car off, turning slightly to look at Sasha.

"You look beautiful." Caleb said, smiling.

"Thank you." Sasha said, blushing.

Caleb leaned over and brushed his lips against Sasha's. Sasha's eyes widened; Caleb was kissing her! Sasha wasn't the most experienced kisser to ever grace this planet, but she knew the basics. She moved her lips against Caleb's, who licked her lips in a request to deepen the kiss. Sasha was yet again taken by surprise; she opened her lips slightly and Caleb dove in. When Caleb's hand started grazing her skin under her skirt, Sasha pulled back. Caleb leaned forward, moving his hand and trying not to break the kiss. James was watching them from behind the theater; growling. When he saw Sasha trying to move away and that boy not letting her go, James got pissed. No one is allowed to play with his toys. Ever. James ran quickly over to Caleb's car, bending down and ripping a hole in two of the tires, causing them to go flat almost instantly. When Caleb heard the noise, he cursed and pulled back, getting out of his car and checking his tires. Sasha took a deep breath, closing her eyes for only a moment.

"Son of a bitch!" Caleb yelled, kicking his deflated tires.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"Two of my tires just…exploded!" Caleb said, cursing under his breath. "I only have one spare! Shit!"

Sasha looked out the window, seeing a blur move to the back of the theater. James' head peeked out from behind the building, smiling wickedly. Sasha narrowed her eyes and just like that, James disappeared.

"You can call a garage and they can fix it while we watch the movie, okay?" Sasha said, getting out of the car. 'What in the hell is that idiot vampire thinking?' Sasha thought, shaking her head. She heard Caleb get his cell phone out, calling a garage to bring him another tired.

"Let's go! We're late enough as it is." Caleb said, heading for the theater.

James laughed as he saw how mad the stupid human was over two shot pieces of rubber. He was also going to make sure that the person who was bringing a tire from the garage never arrived. James was hungry and what better snack than a grease monkey hauling a tire?

……

..

Sasha and Caleb came out of the theater nearly three hours later. Caleb had seemed to calm down a little bit; his arm was around Sasha and he was going on and on about how awesome Heath Ledger played the Joker in the movie.

"It was genius work! Tell me that it wasn't the best ever!" Caleb said, smiling and looking at Sasha.

"Heath Ledger was fantastic, I agree." Sasha said, smiling.

James saw them coming out from the theater and walked behind them a few feet. He wanted a front row seat to see how freaked out the wimpy little human would be when he found that not only was his spare tire slashed, but also the other two tires on his car were slashed as well. And the guy from the garage didn't exactly make it to the theater.

"What in the hell?!" Caleb yelled, looking at his car. Sasha stopped, seeing all the tires were slashed.

"Oh God…" Sasha muttered, seeing Caleb shake with anger.

"Who the fuck did this? They are going to fucking pay!" Caleb shouted, looking around the parking lot.

"Should I go call a cab?" Sasha asked, wanting to distance herself from Caleb while he was angry.

"I don't have enough fucking money for a fucking cab ride!" Caleb snapped, kicking his car.

"Well maybe I could call Dad…" Sasha started, but was interrupted.

"No!" Caleb said. The last thing he wanted was the Chief of Police here. He was pissed enough at him already.

"Well well lookie here…it's the famous Sasha." James said, strolling into view. Sasha stiffened, seeing Caleb throw a look at James.

"Who the hell are you?" Caleb asked, glaring.

"Why don't you ask Sasha? We're such good friends. Why, I've been staying all night with her for the past two nights. Isn't that right baby?" James taunted, walking next to Sasha and running a finger across her cheek.

"James. Leave." Sasha said, shivering. She could feel the lethal power caged up within James. She only hoped that Caleb didn't smart off to him.

"I have room for one and I'm heading back to Forks." James said, smirking at Caleb.

"She's with me, back off blondie." Caleb said, pulling Sasha to him. Sasha inwardly groaned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you owned her…" James taunted.

"James will you please leave?" Sasha asked.

"Not without you. We're leaving. Now." James said, easily removing Sasha from Caleb's grip.

"Hey!" Caleb shouted.

"So sorry about your tires. It was fun, though." James said, smirking.

"You bastard!" Caleb yelled, pushing James from behind.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Sasha said, seeing James turn and hiss. Caleb took a step backwards. "James…let's just go."

"You're lucky tonight." James said, pushing Caleb back into his car and walking off, taking Sasha with him.

As soon as they were out of sight, James pulled Sasha on his back and started running. Within minutes, they were back in Forks. James stopped in the woods outside of Sasha's house. He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground.

"What in the hell was all that about?!" Sasha asked, glaring at James.

"He irritates me." James said, smirking.

"But did you have to slash all the tires? Seriously, that's a big much." Sasha said.

"The garage man was also tasty." James added.

"Oh God!" Sasha said, covering her eyes.

"Be glad I didn't eat your little shit head friend." James said.

"Just go away and leave us all alone." Sasha said, walking past him towards the house.

James growled, climbing the tree and hopping into her room within the blink of an eye. He stood in wait behind her door, ready to pounce out. He heard Sasha come in and speak to Charlie, then pick up the phone and call a cab for Caleb and to charge it to her. Sasha then walked upstairs and into her room, kicking off her shoes. She didn't see James behind the door. She got her pajamas from her bed and started throwing her clothes off. When she was down to her bra and panties, James shut the door quietly and came up behind her, wrapping on arm around her mouth and the other around her waist, holding tightly.

"Scream and bring your father up here and I'll drain him dry." James said, smiling.

……

..

_Author's note: This is a doozy of a chapter! The reason why it's so long is because I might not get to update that much next week. Finals. Oh joy. I'm working on the next chapter now between studying. Ew. I'm going to need a vacation after finals. My little boy has a double ear infection in both ears, a fever of 102.7, and is very congested. And I'm getting a bit sick. Isn't my life just wonderful? But I will write whenever I can. After next week, I shall be free to update more. Stick with me. So, what did you think of this chapter? Let me know! Thanks to my awesome beta, earthlover! And thank you especially to all my reviewers! I list you all in the next chapter, I promise! Leave me a fantastic review and I'll dedicate a chapter to you! Whee!!! Mwaaaah!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Scream and bring your father up here and I'll drain him dry." James said, smiling.

Sasha stiffened up in his grip, and not because her underwear clad backside was pressed against James's ice cold front. At least that is what she was repeating to herself. She shivered, hearing the threat James whispered in her ear. James bent his head closer to Sasha, moving his arm slowly away from her waist. He used his free arm to move Sasha's hair to the side, leaning in and inhaling deeply. Sasha could feel James's cold nose glide along the side of her neck, right over her carotid artery.

"I could so easily puncture your neck and get drunk on your blood. Mmmm." James said, dragging his teeth over Sasha's neck for emphasis and moving his hand away from her mouth.

"I-If you're going to do it, then do it." Sasha said, her voice cracking a bit.

"But what's the fun in that…" James taunted. "Get dressed, he's coming up." James said, moving away quickly.

Sasha took a shaky breath, going to her dresser and pulling out her pajamas, slipping the bottoms on and then the top, taking her bra off only after she had her shirt on. She wasn't about to give James a show, wherever he was. Charlie knocked not even a second later.

"Sasha, can I come in?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Sasha said, sitting on the bed.

"Are you and Bella having a fight?" Charlie asked, cutting to the chase.

"I guess we are…she…she blames me for you and her mother splitting up." Sasha said.

"Oh. Well she's wrong. It was mutual. I had an affair, as did Renee." Charlie said.

"Do you wish you didn't?" Sasha asked.

"I wish I knew about you sooner. I missed so many birthdays and Christmases…" Charlie said.

"It's okay. We're here now." Sasha said, leaning against her father. They stayed like that for a moment before Charlie spoke.

"I'm going to go call Bella." Charlie said, walking out of the room.

Sasha sighed and fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. James was soon crouched over her, staring at her. Sasha turned her head and closed her eyes, tired of the head games James was trying to play. James leaned over, tapping Sasha on her forehead until she looked at him.

"What?" Sasha asked, cracking an eye open.

"Aren't you scared of me?" James asked.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already." Sasha said, jumping slightly when her cell phone started ringing.

As quick as a flash, James held out her cell phone in front of her. Sasha took it, looking at the caller I.D. It was Caleb. Sasha sighed and opened the lid.

"Sasha?" Caleb said.

"Yeah, hey Caleb." Sasha said, seeing James still hovering over her.

"Thanks for calling a cab for me. I want to apologize for exploding earlier." Caleb said with a sigh.

"No, it's okay. You were upset. It's understandable." Sasha replied.

"Are we still on for the beach tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, of course." Sasha said, raising an eyebrow when James cocked his head to the side.

"I'll pick you up at nine then?" Caleb asked.

"Perfect. I'll pack the picnic." Sasha said.

"I'll be driving my mom's old Jeep. See you then." Caleb said.

"Okay, see you then." Sasha said.

"Sasha come over here and get back on top of me!" James said, smirking.

"James!" Sasha said loudly, her face turning red.

"What in the hell is _he_ doing there?!" Caleb yelled, upset.

"He's leaving. See you tomorrow, bye Caleb." Sasha said, hanging up quickly. "James! You! You…ugh!"

"What?" James asked, smiling.

"Shouldn't you be with that redhead?" Sasha asked, trying to move out from under him.

"She's busy spying on Bella." James said.

"Well you need to leave. I need to get to bed." Sasha said.

"I'm not leaving. Try and make me." James taunted.

"Okay. If you insist." Sasha said, going to her nightstand and opening up the drawer. "Let's see how true the myths are."

"This ought to be entertaining." James said, sitting on her bed.

Sasha pulled out a few items. The first was garlic and she threw it right at James who, of course, caught it. She waited a few seconds.

"No?" Sasha asked, seeing James holding the clove of garlic, rolling his eyes.

"Nope." James replied. "Next."

Sasha picked up a small crucifix and threw it at James. He caught it then fell back on the bed. He started twitching, making gross sounds. He started hissing, writhing on the bed.

"Oh my God that works?!" Sasha said, running up to him.

"Psych!" James said, laughing and tossing the cross on the desk.

"You…you!" Sasha said, glaring at him. "How about this?" Sasha said, opening a small bottle of water and throwing it on him.

"What the hell was that for?" James asked, water dripping down his face.

"Holy water." Sasha said, as if the answer was obvious. James snorted.

"Anything else? Tar and feathers? Sunlight? Want to drive a wooden stake through my heart?" James taunted, laughing.

"I'll take you up on the wooden stake." Sasha muttered, glaring at him.

Sasha walked over to her bed, shooing James away so she could lie down. He perched on her desk, his eyes glued to her. Sasha pulled the blankets closer, getting a bit unnerved at James's staring. Pretty soon, her eyes started drifting shut.

"You shouldn't be going out with that boy." James said.

"Why?" Sasha asked, half asleep.

"Because I said." James replied.

"Pfft." Sasha blew a raspberry. "Not my boss."

"You're mine, whether or not you accept it." James said simply.

Sasha turned away from him, snuggling into her pillows. She soon drifted off to sleep; James still perched on her desk, watching her. Sasha was getting to the point where she wasn't exactly scared of James. Until he got mad, at least. Sasha's dream was taking a bad turn; however. She dreamed she was back in Charleston, back in her old house, and her mother was sitting at the dining room table. Sasha ran up to the table, trying to touch her but her hand went right through her. "Mom!" Sasha yelled in her dream, trying to get her attention. "Oh Sasha…" her mom said, smiling. Suddenly, her mom's body started falling apart, rotting. "MOM!" Sasha screamed as her mom screamed out in pain. "Why didn't you save me?!" her mom screamed. Sasha was shaken awake.

"Sasha! Wake up!" James whispered in her ear, shaking her lightly.

Sasha bolted upright, a scream lodged in her throat. She saw James in front of her and she threw her arms around him, shaking. Tears were falling down her face as she held onto James for dear life. She'd never had a nightmare that vivid and that horrifying before. James stiffened. No one had ever voluntarily hugged him like this before. Her heart was racing and her breath was warm and quick on his shoulder. He could feel her tears dropping on his skin, almost burning.

"You were dreaming about your mom." James said softly.

"Y-Yeah…a nightmare…she was there then she just…fell apart…and started rotting…" Sasha whispered, sobs wracking her body. "She asked me why I didn't save her!"

James wasn't used to behavior like this; he had no idea how to make it all stop. He was used to fighting and cursing and killing. He just sat there, holding her gently until her sobs quieted.

"How did she die?" James asked.

"Car wreck. Drunk driver." Sasha whispered.

"Want me to hunt him down?" James asked, completely serious. Sasha laughed sadly.

"He's busy being someone's bitch in jail. When he gets out though, you can." Sasha said. "Sorry about…freaking out there. I can tell you were uncomfortable. But thanks for not…"

"Not what?" James asked.

"Not throwing me off and telling me to grow up." Sasha said. James looked around the room.

"I'll be watching you all on the beach tomorrow." James said, moving off the bed and heading for the window.

"Where are you going?" Sasha asked, wondering when she started caring.

"To talk to someone." James said.

"Oh." Sasha said, lying back down. She'd freaked him out being a sad little human. He was running to Victoria, she knew it. Why did she even care? He could go sleep with a thousand female vampires and it wouldn't make a bit of difference to her. Right?

……

..

Eight o'clock that morning snuck up on Sasha. She was startled into the world of the waking by her shrill cell phone alarm going off. Sasha groaned, grabbing her phone and turning the alarm off. She got up and decided against taking a shower, so she grabbed her clothes from her closet and put them on. Sasha was donning jeans and a shirt Alice insisted she keep for her upcoming date. It wasn't the low cut see through number Alice wanted her to wear last night. This one was low cut and form fitting, yes, but it didn't show everything that God had given her. She brushed her hair into a high ponytail, letting her bangs frame her face. She grabbed her shoes and coat and walked downstairs. It was weird not waking up to a flower or two and a note. Sasha stopped and checked the bathroom, just in case. Nothing. She walked downstairs, feeling a little deflated. Charlie was watching sports yet again, sitting on the couch.

"Where you off to?" Charlie asked when the commercial came on.

"To La Push with Caleb." Sasha said, heading to the kitchen and packing lunch.

"Maybe you should invite Jake." Charlie suggested.

"Why, so he can feel like an awkward third wheel?" Sasha asked, coming back into the living room to put her shoes and coat on.

"If that boy starts getting fresh, I want you to use that pepper spray. And find Jake. Okay?" Charlie said, looking at Sasha.

"Yes Daddy. I'll let Jake free the beast on him." Sasha said, giggling. He didn't know just how truthful Sasha was being.

"Good." Charlie said, going back to watching sports.

Sasha tied her shoes and zipped her coat up and grabbed the picnic basket when Caleb honked the horn from the driveway.

"Be back later, Daddy. Bye!" Sasha said, walking outside and getting into the old Jeep. Caleb was there, looking out the window.

"Hey." Sasha said, getting inside.

"Why is he in your room?" Caleb asked, looking into Sasha's bedroom window.

"Who?" Sasha asked, looking. She saw James in the window and sighed. "He's a bit…special." Sasha hedged, seeing James smile.

"Yeah well I don't like him hanging around you so much. And the freak slashed my tires!" Caleb said, pulling out of the driveway and heading for La Push.

Sasha stared out the window, catching glimpses of blond hair through the trees. James, true to his word, was following them. She was lost in thought and didn't notice Caleb had stopped the vehicle until he spoke up.

"Hello? We're here." Caleb said, waving his hand in front of Sasha's face.

"Oh..thanks." Sasha said, smiling and grabbing the basket and walking with Caleb down the beach.

Caleb spread the small blanket out on the sand far enough away from the tide so they wouldn't get wet. Sasha set out the sandwiches, chips, and a plate of cookies, as well as two bottled waters. Caleb sat beside her and they ate in silence. After they were done eating, Caleb turned to Sasha.

"I have a question and I want you to answer honestly." Caleb said, looking at Sasha.

"Okay. Ask away." Sasha said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Caleb asked. Sasha's eyes went wide. Caleb wants _her_ to be _his_ girlfriend?

"Really?" Sasha asked. Caleb nodded. "I'd love to. Yes."

Caleb smiled and pulled Sasha to lie on the blanket beside of him, each facing the other. He brought his hand up, gently caressing the side of her face. Sasha's eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the soft caresses. She soon felt his lips on hers, kissing her. Sasha parted her lips and Caleb expertly deepened the kiss, his hands pulling Sasha under him as he hovered over her. He braced himself on one elbow as his other hand slipped under Sasha's shirt, caressing her stomach and ribs. Sasha gasped and Caleb took that as a good sign, his hand going over her bra and palming her breasts through the material. Caleb deepened the kiss even more, rocking his hips gently against hers. Sasha finally found the sense enough to push him away.

"C-Caleb…" Sasha said, barely able to get the breath out. He pressed on with his assault on her lips and breasts.

"Caleb…stop! Please. Stop!" Sasha said, pushing up on his chest. Caleb raised his head, his breathing hard. His hand stayed where it was.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying it?" Caleb asked, his tone hurt.

"It's not that…it's just moving too quick…" Sasha said, pulling his hand out from under her shirt.

Caleb jerked his hand back and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Sasha slid out from under him, arranging her bra and shirt back to their original position. Caleb stood up, turning his back to her for a moment before turning back around. Sasha had her arms wrapped around her, trying to clear her mind.

"Let's go." Caleb said, grabbing the blanket and shoving it into the basket, heading for his Jeep. Sasha turned and followed him, getting into the Jeep.

"Where are we going?" Sasha asked. Caleb, staring at the road ahead of him just shrugged.

"My mom wants to meet you." Caleb said after a few minutes.

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"She just wants to meet my girlfriend." Caleb said, pulling into a driveway.

Sasha gazed out of the windshield, seeing a small white house set to the right. 'So that must be where Caleb and his mom live.' Sasha thought, getting out of the Jeep. Caleb held her hand as they walked up the steps. Caleb smiled at Sasha and opened the door, walking into their living room. Caleb's mom was watching the Game Show Network, arguing with the contestants.

"Mom…" Caleb said after one of his mom's tirades.

"Yeah?" June, Caleb's mother, replied, looking at her son. "Oh, is this the girl?"

"Mom, this is Sasha Swan. My girlfriend. Sasha, this is my mom, June." Caleb said, seeing Sasha walk over to his mom and hold her hand out.

"A pleasure to meet you." Sasha said, a big smile on her face.

"Well aren't you just adorable!" June said, hugging Sasha and giving her son a look.

"Her dad's the one that locked Dad up." Caleb said, smiling.

"Well good for your Dad." June said with a nod. "Next week, we're having a big get together. I think you should come over."

"Really? Sure, I'd love to!" Sasha said, glad his mom liked her. June winked at Caleb.

……

..

Victoria was pacing in the woods between the Cullen and Swan house, waiting for James and Laurent to arrive. She had been stalking out the Cullen house all week, waiting for a moment to find that human girl alone. So far, no luck. 'James will have better luck with the other one. She has no vampires protecting her.' Victoria thought as a smile came across her face. Within moments, the object of her affection sauntered into the clearing, smiling wickedly.

"Have you had any luck getting the human?" James asked, circling Victoria.

"No. Edward seems joined to her hip. What about the other one? The mouthy bitch?" Victoria asked, her face turning to a sneer.

"She's protected by those damn wolves." James lied smoothly, his face showing anger.

"What are we going to do?" Victoria asked, walking towards James.

"I'm going to chase Edward's human to Phoenix by pretending to kidnap her mother." James replied.

"You know how much I love you being all cunning." Victoria said, rubbing her body against James'.

James wanted to gag.

……

..

_Author's note: Another long chapter! Be thankful! If I hadn't gotten a great grade on my English final, this chapter wouldn't have been near as good! As always, a big thank you to my beta, earth lover! You're fantastic babe, and not just because your mind is right beside mine in the gutter ____  
So I decided to dedicate this chapter to TWO people because I just couldn't decide! Don't worry, I'll make sure to dedicate a chapter to all of my reviewers, just be patient! I want to officially dedicate this chapter to NyxoftheNight and Chantelle Cullen! I also want to thank my other fantastic reviewers (And James says thank you too...you know, in his own special way): werewolf666vampire, IDreamtOfHim, DazzleMeLaLa, angelika04, Sarahamanda, Symphony of Thoughts, Britishgl, Lecia, yourmaster, Elphiex13, and Stormy2008. You guys seriously make me happy whenever I see the reviews. And thank you all so much for the well wishes! Little squirt is still battling and I'm coming down with a chest cold. Ugh! Reviews make me feel better (HINT HINT!). The doctor recommends it! Seriously! Carlisle said I need all the reviews I can get! Review! Mwaaaah!_


	14. Chapter 14

Victoria was rubbing up against James like a cat in heat. What he really wanted to do was go scope out Sasha's date, but he was stuck here.

"Where's Laurent?" James asked as Victoria was sucking on his neck.

"Around." Victoria purred.

"He needs to be here." James said.

As if they had called him personally, Laurent came walking through the trees, wiping his mouth and smiling. He looked at what Victoria was doing to James and smirked.

"Where in the hell have you been?" James asked, moving away from Victoria. It didn't work for long. Before Laurent could reply, Victoria was behind James, continuing her assault.

"I had some lunch. Any news for me?" Laurent said.

"The Cullens won't leave Bella alone for a second." Victoria said, moving her head only enough to talk. Laurent nearly laughed.

"The other has werewolves guarding her." James said, glaring at Laurent.

"Where is she now?" Laurent asked.

"On a date with some human." James spat out.

"Don't you think you should be tracking her?" Laurent asked, trying to help James out.

"Mmm why don't you keep an eye on the human, Laurent? James and I have other matters to attend to." Victoria said.

Laurent looked at James who looked ready to decapitate Victoria now instead of adhering to their original plan. Laurent gave James a look and James nodded his head slightly.

"Keep an eye on her. If she's alone, take her. Don't do anything until I get there. We can use her as bait." James said, choosing his words so that Laurent will understand what he means.

"Whatever you say, James." Laurent said, bowing and turning around, running and tracking Sasha.

"Now that we're alone….you know it's been far too long since we've last had sex baby. You know how much I love you pushing me against the tree and screwing me senseless." Victoria purred in James' ear.

James was brave; he could do this. He's had to endure this a couple times per month for the past century; surely he could keep it up a little while longer. He once made the mistake, one hundred years ago, of going to Victoria for sex. He was horny and desperate and didn't want another human who would just break when he thrust into her. He had even considered Laurent, even though he wasn't attracted to males. Victoria was in the right place at the right time and she hadn't let him forget since. Sure, he always had an orgasm while fucking Victoria, but it was hollow, unfulfilling. The only reason James even allowed her to tag along with him and Laurent was because she was relentless. She was an excellent hunter, and not an awfully bad tracker. She could lure human men and women easily because of her "damsel in distress" spiel. That had come in handy, especially during the times when humans seemed reluctant to leave their homes. Victoria would sometimes go to Laurent for sex, but it wasn't often he gave into her. Only as strict favors to James. He didn't enjoy having to sleep with her anymore than James did. James turned to Victoria with a sadistic smile and quickly turned her around and slammed her into the base of an old oak tree. Victoria nearly squealed when James ripped her clothes off.

……

..

Laurent ran through the woods, trying to pick up Sasha's scent. He trailed it to a beach on the werewolf reservation, but didn't follow it. He walked towards the main road outside of the rez, and picked her scent, however vague, and started running to where it was getting stronger. He pitied James; having to yet again fuck Victoria. James stopped at the woods outside of a rinky dink little house, where Sasha's scent was strongest. 'So that human boy took her here.' Laurent thought, climbing a tree to find a good vantage point so he could see inside the house. He spied Sasha in a bedroom with that human male, Caleb. He also saw that Caleb was walking up behind Sasha, wrapping his arms around her. She stiffed up slightly as if not used to that type of behavior. He was ready to interrupt at a moment's notice.

……

..

Caleb walked up behind Sasha and wrapped his arms around her. She had been looking through his c.d. collection. He pulled her against him and he knew she could feel his erection; he grinned. Caleb started kissing her neck, his hands once again roaming her body. Sasha gasped softly.

"Caleb…your mom…" Sasha whispered.

"Won't mind at all." Caleb said, finishing her sentence. His hands once again found its way under her shirt.

"We can't…" Sasha tried again, trying to ignore how good him kissing her neck felt.

"Why?" Caleb asked, his voice sound pouty.

"We've only been dating a few hours." Sasha said, forcing her eyes open.

"And I already love you." Caleb whispered in her ear. Sasha stiffened.

"You what?" Sasha asked, pulling away slightly.

"You heard me…I love you." Caleb said, looking in her eyes.

"You…oh wow…thank you?" Sasha said, not knowing how exactly to reply to that. Caleb smiled and dipped his head back down, sucking on Sasha's neck. He was going to leave a mark on her.

……

..

Laurent was sitting in the tree, watching Caleb's little sexual advances on Sasha. She didn't look entirely uncomfortable, but she didn't exactly look thrilled and ready to jump his bones either. Then he heard Caleb proclaim his "love" for Sasha. Laurent was ready to hop out of the tree when he saw Caleb move back and look at her neck.

"James is not going to like that…not at all." Laurent whispered as he hopped out of the tree, running to the door and knocking.

"Who is it?" June asked, looking through the peephole.

"Laurent. I am a friend of Sasha's. May I speak with her please?" Laurent asked, being polite.

"Wait there." June said.

Laurent could hear June walking through the house and asking Sasha if she knew "Some crazy dreadlock wearing black man named Laurent.". A moment later, the door opened, showing Sasha, Caleb and June standing behind her.

"Laurent?" Sasha asked, seeing Laurent standing there.

"Yes." Laurent said, smiling. Caleb and June were glaring at him.

"Well?" Sasha asked, moving her hair to cover up the hickey Caleb had given her.

"I think it's wise for you to be coming home now." Laurent said, holding his hand out.

"And why should she listen to you?" Caleb challenged. Sasha groaned inwardly.

"I don't think James will be too pleased." Laurent said, looking at Sasha.

"James can go to hell. Sasha is _my_ girlfriend." Caleb said, moving to slam the door in Laurent's face. His hand shot out, preventing the door from budging.

"I'll be sure to tell him your sentiments. Come Sasha, before James has to come and get you himself." Laurent said, letting the threat hang in the air.

"Can I talk to Laurent alone for a minute?" Sasha asked, turning around to look at Caleb.

"One minute." Caleb said, standing back and closing the door.

Laurent pulled Sasha far enough away from the house so Caleb and June couldn't eavesdrop.

"What in the hell is James's problem?" Sasha asked.

"You should not be hanging around Caleb." Laurent replied.

"Yeah well, too bad. We're dating. James can just…do whatever." Sasha waved off.

"James won't like that at all." Laurent commented. The sun started shining, making Laurent's skin glitter.

"Go a little glitter happy there?" Sasha asked, a bit distracted from her earlier thought.

"It's not glitter. It happens to every vampire when the sun shines on them." Laurent replied. Sasha nodded slowly before continuing.

"Well too bad! He doesn't own me. I'll date whoever I want!" Sasha replied, anger getting to her. "Just who in the hell does he think he is?"

"You think he doesn't own you…but once James makes his mind up, then it's settled." Laurent said.

"It he is just so fantastic then why isn't he here to get me himself?" Sasha asked.

"He's…preoccupied." Laurent said.

"Let me guess…he's screwing that crazy redhead." Sasha said. When Laurent didn't reply, Sasha rolled her eyes. "Tell old glitter tits that he can just…shove it! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get back to." Sasha said, turning around to go back to the house.

Laurent grabbed her hand, stopping her. He shook his head; turned quickly slung her on his back and started running. Sasha screamed and wrapped her arms around Laurent's chest as he headed only he knew where. He stopped a few minutes later outside of her house, sliding her off his back.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasha said, glaring at Laurent.

"You're home now. You better cover up that mark on your neck. James won't like it." Laurent said before taking back off into the forest.

Sasha glared at the space for a moment longer before stomping inside and picking up the phone to call Caleb. How would she explain how she got home so quickly? Before she had a chance to dial a number, her cell phone went off.

"Sasha!" Caleb said as soon as she opened the phone.

"Yeah, sorry. There…was a family emergency at home." Sasha lied, biting her lip.

"What happened?" Caleb asked, still upset.

"My sister fell. But she's okay." Sasha said, knowing her sister's penchant for clumsiness.

"Oh…well, we still up for next week? The party?" Caleb asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sasha replied, smiling.

"So, who was he?" Caleb asked, his tone hard.

"Who?" Sasha asked, going upstairs to her room. She laid down on her bed.

"Bob Marley wanna-be." Caleb replied.

"Oh…Laurent. He's…" Sasha started, but was cut off.

"A friend of that freak James?" Caleb accused. Sasha sighed.

"Yes, he and James are friends." Sasha said.

"Well I don't like him eit-" Caleb started, but was cut off.

"Uh, Caleb. I gotta go. Family stuff." Sasha said, hanging up quickly.

James was crouched down outside of her window, his head cocked and his eyes glued to her. When Sasha leaned her head back and caught sight of him, she scrambled and hung up the phone. Sasha scooted off the bed and into the floor, moving her hair to the side of her neck where Caleb left the hickey. She suddenly had the sense to heed Laurent's warning.

"Open. The. Window." James said, his voice coming through the window. Sasha stared at his features, seeing the anger in his face. Sasha shook her head no.

"Sasha. Open. The. Window." James repeated.

"S-So you can get mad at me? No." Sasha replied from the floor.

"I don't need to be in there to get mad at you." James said. "Open the window or it will get broken."

Sasha took a quick breath and stood up, going over to the window and sliding it up. When it was fully open, she took a few steps back. James slid in gracefully, never making a sound.

"Care to guess what Laurent told me?" James said, walking forward as Sasha walked backwards. The back of her knees hit her desk chair and she sat down, looking up at James.

"I have a feeling Laurent has a big mouth." Sasha mumbled. James leaned over, his arms braced on either side of Sasha's chair.

"Glitter tits? And that pathetic human pawing at you?" James growled, his face close to Sasha's.

"Oh, and where exactly were you?" Sasha said, her anger coming back. She glared up at him.

"That does not matter." James said. "Let's see your neck."

"You don't own me." Sasha snapped back. James grabbed her hair, tilting her head backwards. He moved her hair away and hissed.

"You let that loser put his mark on you?" James accused, bending his head over to inhale the scent where Caleb gave her a hickey.

"H-He's my boyfriend. He can give me a hickey if he wants." Sasha said, wincing slightly.

"You're mine!" James hissed in her ear and Sasha flinched slightly.

"No. You have no claim on me. Why don't you go screw that crazy redhead, huh?" Sasha said, James releasing her hair.

"You don't think you belong to me? " James taunted.

"I don't belong to anyone, least of all you!" Sasha said, rubbing her neck.

……

..

_Author's note: My finals are over! Yay! Since they finished, I've been writing like crazy! This is just a small portion of what I've written (over 8k people!) and I will be posting more frequently. I've even started planning my other stories! I've got my ideas for my Jasper/OC, Emmett/OC, Jake/Rosalie (gasp!), and Carlisle/OC fics! It's great, I'm so excited! I've even got a Jake/OC fic rolling in my head! So, what do you think? I'll be posting more frequently now that classes are over! Let me know! REVIEW! If I get at least…TEN reviews, I'll update tomorrow! I also want to dedicate this chapter to Britishgl and Lecia! You two are just made of awesome! REVIEW me and let me know what you all think of this chapter! Mwaaaah!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

James quickly picked Sasha up and threw her on the bed where she bounced slightly. Sasha gasped, trying to scoot away from the bed. James leapt on the bed, his body forming a cage around Sasha. Sasha was getting truly afraid now. He bent his head down to Sasha's, his face a mere inch from hers.

"You think that I belong to you just because you say so? It doesn't work that way, James. You can't just say that and leave me notes and flowers and do my homework and then go off and…and…fuck Victoria then expect me to be okay with it! You can't do that, it doesn't work that way!" Sasha shouted, anger and hurt filling her voice.

"Jealous." James replied, smiling wickedly.

"I'm not the one that sent Laurent to check up on me and steal me away from Caleb now was I?" Sasha replied, glancing away from James.

"Maybe I should mark you since you seemed to like it so much." James said, licking his lips. He could feel Sasha tense under him. "But not on your pretty neck…not like that pathetic excuse for a human."

"W-Where…" Sasha said, almost afraid of the answer.

"Somewhere that only you should see." James replied. Sasha swallowed hard.

James took both of Sasha's hands in one of his, holding it above her head. He saw the look of fear in her eyes and it struck a chord in him. He wanted Sasha a bit scared of him, not terrified.

"Jesus Christ." James said, letting go of her and sitting on the edge of her bed away from her. Sasha quickly scrambled towards the other end of the bed, her heart racing. She watched James carefully, but he never moved. He sat perfectly still, staring at the floor. Sasha braved to speak first.

"Why did you get so mad that Caleb gave me a hickey?" Sasha whispered, knowing James would hear her.

"Because you're mine." James replied, still staring at the floor.

"You keep saying that." Sasha said, staring at James.

"Because it's true." James said.

"Why am I yours?" Sasha whispered.

James turned to look at Sasha who was looking intently at him. She had her bottom lip between her teeth, a nervous habit she had. James stared at Sasha for the longest time, trying to come up with an answer for her question. It sounded so simple, but it wasn't. How do you explain to someone that you just _know_ that they are yours? As quick as a flash of lightning, James had moved up the bed to where Sasha was sitting and grabbed her face as gently as he could and kissed her. He had to hold back quite a bit in order not to break any bones or damage her skin.

Sasha brought her hands up to James's where he was gently holding her face. Her hands covered his as he kissed her. She was taken by surprise. One second James was at the foot of the bed and the next he was at the head of the bed, kissing her.

"Let me in…" James whispered softly against her lips.

Against Sasha's better judgment, wherever that went, Sasha complied and parted her lips. James deepened the kiss a little at a time, using his tongue to explore her mouth. Sasha knew she shouldn't be doing this much less be enjoying it; she had a boyfriend! Caleb, she should be thinking about Caleb! Not how amazing James felt kissing her. Sasha pulled back slightly, her lungs pumping hard for much needed air. James moved back enough to let her breathe, but pressed his forehead to hers, pressing small kisses to her lips as she caught her breath.

"We shouldn't…" Sasha whispered.

"Why?" James asked.

"Caleb…" Sasha replied, but was cut off by James's growl.

"How can you bring up that trash at a time like this?!" James said, pulling away and looking at Sasha. Her lips were reddened and puffy.

"I can't do this to him." Sasha said, feeling horribly guilty.

"Fuck him! He's not right for you! He's going to hurt you!" James shouted.

"And you're not?!" Sasha asked, glaring at James.

James was upset. She brought up that pathetic human when he was trying to show her why she was his. He was never that gentle with anyone! She had kissed him back, he felt it. She opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss; she held onto his hands with her own! James started pacing. One little human shouldn't be able to get these emotions and reactions out of him! He stopped pacing and turned to look at Sasha.

"You want to know what that pathetic human has planned for you?" James asked, getting in Sasha's face. Sasha had to fight herself from kissing him while he was so close. She licked her lips.

"Kiss me? Try to make out with me? Oh heaven forbid!" Sasha said. "Maybe he'll give me another hickey! Oh no! The world will surely end!"

James growled at her tone. She was seriously underestimating Caleb. He turned to speak when she held her hand up, staring at him.

"You know what? I'm tired of these head games! Stay away from me, James! I don't want you coming in my room anymore, leaving me flowers, notes, doing my homework, following me around, nothing! Stay away! Get out, now!" Sasha shouted, pointing at the window.

James stared at Sasha. The heart he hadn't used in the past few centuries felt strange. Sasha was breathing hard, shouting at him, and telling him to leave. A lot of people, vampires included, had told him to leave countless times in the past, but those just rolled off of him. Sasha telling him to leave and never come back…it hurt. James's face fallen, he walked to the window and hopped out, climbing down the tree and walking into the forest. He stopped and turned back to look in Sasha's window.

Sasha sat on her bed, staring blankly out the window. In the span of a day she got a boyfriend, met his mom, got invited to a big get together the next week, got yelled at by James, kissed by James. 'Oh God…that kiss…' Sasha thought, covering her face with her hand. In one day she got a boyfriend and completely cheated on him. James's kiss though…it scorched her. Never before had anyone, Caleb included, kissed her so gently but so desperately. She had asked him why he kept saying she was his, and his answer was a kiss. A kiss she would never forget. Sasha touched her lips, feeling them tingle so very lightly. James kissing her was nothing like Caleb kissing her; Caleb's paled so in comparison. Caleb's kisses were brought on by teenage hormones, especially as he tried to grope her.

"But James didn't try to grope me at all…" Sasha whispered, her brows pulling together.

"Who didn't try to grope you at all?" Bella asked, standing in her doorway. Sasha startled, gasping.

"Bella! When did you get back?" Sasha asked, her heart racing.

"A minute ago. What in the hell is going on? I heard the name James." Bella said, shutting the door and coming to sit on Sasha's bed.

"I'll explain later. Why did you come back?" Sasha asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I talked to Renee and Charlie. I need to apologize for my behavior. It wasn't your fault my parents got divorced. And I'm sorry for talking about your mom like that. It wasn't her fault either." Bella said, her tone sincere.

"It's okay…I would have reacted the same way. Sisters?" Sasha asked, holding out her hand.

"Sisters." Bella said, giving Sasha an awkward hug. "Now what was that about James and groping?"

"It's…a long story. Caleb and I are dating." Sasha said.

"Since when?" Bella asked.

"Earlier today. I met his mom too. She invited me over for a family get together next week." Sasha replied.

"Again, James and groping…" Bella said, moving her hands in the "get-to-the-point" action.

"Right. So apparently James sent Laurent to take me from Caleb's house and leave me here. And Ja-" Sasha started, but was cut off.

"Woah, wait! Laurent took you?!" Bella screeched. Sasha winced and nodded.

"So James has been here before?!" Bella shouted.

"Um, about that…yeah…" Sasha said, preparing herself for Bella's screaming.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Bella yelled, grabbing a hold of Sasha and shaking her.

"He didn't hurt me! He's done my homework and left me flowers! And…he…hekissedme." Sasha said quickly, seeing the look on Bella's face change from shock to downright anger.

"You let that murderer kiss you?!" Bella yelled, shaking Sasha harder.

"Stop shaking me!" Sasha said, pushing Bella's hands off of her.

"Oh my God! This vampire is after us, to kill us and you're kissing him?! Are you insane or did you just decide to start sniffing glue and eating paint chips?!" Bella shrieked.

"If he wanted to kill me, he would have done so by now, don't you think? James hasn't actually hurt me at all." Sasha said.

"Yeah well maybe you should change your last name to Stockholm." Bella said, standing up and walking out, pulling out her cell phone.

When Bella got to her room, she dialed Edward's cell phone and he picked up on the first ring.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward said as he picked his phone up.

"It's Sasha! She's been with James! They kissed! He's been in her room doing her homework and leaving her flowers!" Bella said, still shaking with anger.

"Is he still there?!" Edward asked.

"No, he's not." Bella said.

"I am going to talk to Carlisle. I'll call you back." Edward said.

"Okay." Bella said, and hung up.

……

..

After a few minutes of talking to Edward, Carlisle walked out of his house and headed for the forest. He had to make sure no one else was following him. When Carlisle was sure he was alone, he ran to the place where he usually met James. James was leaning against a fallen down tree, staring at the ground. Carlisle approached slowly.

"You kissed her." Carlisle said, his tone neutral.

"Yeah." James replied, still not looking up. "She kicked me out."

"Does she know how you feel about her?" Carlisle asked quietly. James shook his head.

"I keep telling her she's mine. But she's still attached to that…piece of shit." James said.

"I didn't know she was dating Caleb. Damn." Carlisle swore, looking at James.

In all the years Carlisle had known James, he had never seen the other vampire look so…down. James was leaning against a tree, his defenses and guards down. All because a human girl had told him to leave. Carlisle wanted to say he didn't understand why a vampire would be attracted to something so weak and fragile and expendable, but he knew. Not as much as Edward might have, but still, he knew. He had to stay away from Esme for many years, so she could live her own life and marry a human and do all the things humans should. It was torture for him to see her and not be able to make her his. But one day fate intervened and she became his. Carlisle smiled sadly, but then remembered something.

"So you're just going to lose her to a human?" Carlisle said, taunting James a bit.

"Short of killing him, what else can I do?" James asked, finally looking up at Carlisle.

"Well…Alice had a vision…" Carlisle said.

"Of what?" James asked.

"It's not good…not good at all." Carlisle said, sighing.

……

..

_One week later…_

Sasha hadn't seen or heard from James for the past week. No note, no flower, nothing. Sasha got ready for Caleb's family get together, her mind a million miles away. Did James really take her words to heart and leave her forever? For some reason Sasha couldn't comprehend, that thought really upset her. She had grown used to James watching her sleep, leaving her a flower and a note. Doing her homework for her hadn't been too bad, either. The one thing that had been occupying Sasha's mind for the past week was James' kiss. Even today, a week later, she could still feel a slight tingle on her lips. In her dreams, she had been haunted by his phantom kisses. They were good, but not nearly as good as the one she had experienced before. Pulling on a nice skirt and an equally nice top and stepping into a pair of flats Alice had talked her into buying a few days earlier, Sasha checked her hair and walked downstairs. Caleb had honked his car horn just as she hit the bottom step. Sasha expelled a nervous breath and grabbed her purse, walking outside and getting into Caleb's car.

"Wow…you look beautiful…" Caleb said, his eyes roaming Sasha's body.

"Thank you…" Sasha said, blushing a little.

Caleb and Sasha drove in relative silence to Caleb's house. Caleb reached his hand over and placed it over Sasha's. Within ten minutes, Caleb was pulling into his driveway. Only his mom's Jeep was sitting there.

"When is everyone else coming?" Sasha asked as she got out of Caleb's car.

"Everybody is here already." Caleb said, walking inside with Sasha.

Sasha saw only Caleb's mom, June, and another heavy set man who was sitting in the recliner watching television.

"Sasha! I'm so glad you're here!" June said, coming up to hug her.

"It's good to be here. Thank you for invitin' me." Sasha said, her southern accent coming through.

"Sasha…I want you to meet someone." Caleb said, as the large man in the chair stood up. Sasha walked over to where Caleb was standing.

"Sasha, this is Brent Reese. My father." Caleb said, smiling. Sasha's eyes widened before Brent shook her hand.

……

..

_Author's note: 11 REVIEWS! Yay! And OH MY JAMES you guys they were AMAAAAZING! I loved them all! I love getting long reviews. So here, as promised, is my next chapter. –plays dramatic music- Oooo! And it makes me sad that only one person noticed Sasha's nickname for James: Glitter tits! Ha! I thought it was genius! So, what do you think of this chapter? Good/bad/orgasmic? Haha! Let's see…if I get 11 reviews for THIS chapter then I'll update again by this time tomorrow (unless I end up going to the doctor *crosses fingers, praying its Carlisle* because of my ear infection.)and if not, then I will update as soon as I get home! Did you know they do not want to hire Taylor back to play Jake?! I am outraged! Grr! Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to yourmaster (haha, love the review!) and Reality-IS-Fiction! Yay! So let me know what you all think of this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Mwaaaah!_


	16. Chapter 16

"A-a pleasure to meet you sir." Sasha said, her heart racing. What was he doing out of prison? A sense of dread came over Sasha.

"Do we have any chips, June?" Brent asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I think you and Caleb went through that and the soda last night. Run to the store with me." June said, grabbing her purse and car keys. Within moments, both Brent and June had driven off, leaving Caleb alone with Sasha. A little of the dread left Sasha, but not all of it.

"Want to go watch TV in my room until they get back?" Caleb asked, smiling.

"S-Sure." Sasha said, following Caleb.

Caleb walked to his room, shutting the door and switching on the television and flipping through the channels, stopping on some movie channel. He pulled Sasha to lay with him on the bed. Sasha's mind was yet again a million miles away, but this time she wasn't thinking about James. Why was Caleb's father out of prison? Wasn't he supposed to be in for a long time? 'I thought they didn't like his dad…' Sasha thought, staring blankly at the television. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Caleb kissing her neck.

"Mmm all alone…" Caleb whispered, kissing Sasha's neck.

"Caleb…no…" Sasha said as Caleb's hands once again started groping her.

"Come on, you know you want it." Caleb said, not letting up.

"No, I don't. Caleb, no!" Sasha said, pushing Caleb away and getting off the bed, smoothing out her clothes. She headed for the door when Caleb slammed the door from behind, pushing her up against it.

"You've been teasing me for far too long, Sasha. That's not nice." Caleb said, grinding his hips against hers. She could feel his erection and she started getting scared.

"Caleb…let me go. I want to go home." Sasha said, fumbling with the door knob.

"Oh no…you're mine." Caleb said, pulling her away from the doorway and pushing her backwards towards the bed.

Sasha stumbled backwards, landing on the bed. Her heart was racing as she saw Caleb coming for her. Sasha moved off the bed quickly, trying to go around him. Caleb wrapped his arms around her, pinning hers to her side and lifting her up and holding tightly.

"Stop fighting and it'll go a lot faster, whore!" Caleb growled.

Sasha kicked backwards, trying to land her feet in a place that would make any man double over in pain.

"Tricky bitch, I don't think so." Caleb said with a laugh.

Sasha did the one thing that she knew would daze her a bit, but would be worse for Caleb. She leaned her head to her chest then slammed it back up, hitting Caleb in the face hard. He cursed and dropped her, his hands flying to his face. Sasha fumbled, standing back up and running for the door, wrenching it open and running out of the room. She was almost to the living room when she felt a heavy load land on top of her, driving her head first to the hardwood floor. Her lip busted and her nose bleeding, she felt herself being dragged by her feet back towards Caleb's bedroom.

"You're going to pay for that, bitch!" Caleb shouted, seething with anger.

"Let me go! James! JAMES!!! EMM-" Sasha shouted, but her mouth was covered by Caleb's hand.

"No no." Caleb said, forcing Sasha face first to the bed as he held her legs with his own legs, using the pressure of his upper body to keep hers down. He reached under his bed, pulling out a roll of duct tape. Pulling her arms behind her sharply, causing Sasha to cry out, a muffled sound since she was face first in his bed, he tore off a large strip and taped her wrists together.

"I'm going to enjoy this. Maybe your scum father will learn who not to put in jail!" Caleb shouted, turning Sasha around.

Caleb flipped Sasha on her back, her arms taped behind her tightly. Sasha looked up, seeing the manic look in Caleb's eyes, and she was truly terrified. She could be killed within moments and no one would know until it's too late. As Caleb was tearing at her clothes, her mind shut down and her thoughts wandered to James. 'If only I hadn't told James to leave forever…' Sasha thought. She was jerked from her thoughts when she felt James hit her in the face.

"You're going to watch while I destroy you!" Caleb screamed, raining blow after blow on Sasha's face and body.

Caleb had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and straddled Sasha, smiling evilly.

"Say goodbye, princess." Caleb said as he thrust hard inside of Sasha. The scream she let loose was bloodcurdling.

"JAMES!!!" Sasha screamed, praying and hoping that James or someone, anyone was nearby and could help her.

"Bitch!" Caleb shouted, punching her in the stomach and leaving her breathless.

Caleb was getting ready to pull out and thrust back in roughly when the window shattered, sending shards of glass raining down on everything. Caleb's head turned to the window and froze. Sasha's eyes were shut tight, afraid that maybe Caleb's father had returned to help his son finish the deed. When she felt Caleb move quickly away from her, she cracked her eyes open. Jumping gracefully from the broken window frame was James. His eyes were dark red and focused in on a retreated Caleb. Caleb ran for the door but James was there, slamming it shut before Caleb even reached the doorknob.

"Oh where are you going? You can't leave the party just yet…" James taunted, smiling wickedly.

James's hand was wrapped around Caleb's neck and held him a few inches up from the floor, turning to look at Sasha. Part of him wanted to just snap Caleb's neck right now and the other wanted to run over and hold Sasha. Caleb's eyes went even wider when he saw the other man who took Sasha the week before leaning against the destroyed window frame. He too hopped down gracefully, looking at Caleb and licking his lips.

"Take her to Carlisle." James said to Laurent.

Laurent nodded, walking over to the bed and wrapped Sasha in the sheet, picking her up bridal style and jumping out of the window and running for the Cullen house. He ran through the forest as to avoid any other humans, taking a longer path in case Victoria was still watching the house. A few minutes later, he ran to the front door, kicking it open easily with his foot. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games in the living room and each dropped their controllers upon seeing Laurent in the door. In his arms was a black sheet that had small droplets of blood dripping from it. Jasper held his breath, as did Emmett, and the rest of the Cullens came running into the room. Alice gasped, seeing that her vision had come true. She grabbed Jasper and pulled him out the back way so he wouldn't be further tempted by the scent and sight of Sasha's blood. Emmett stood there, staring at the lump in the sheet in Laurent's arms.

"Carlisle…" Emmett said, his eyes still fixed to what Laurent was holding.

"Get him out of her, Rose." Carlisle said, walking quickly towards Laurent. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"Is that…is that…." Emmett said, trying to stay still as Rosalie tried pulling him away.

"Yes…go, Emmett." Carlisle said, moving Laurent out of the door and to his car. "If you need to go, Laurent, I understand. Edward, call Bella and Charlie and tell them to meet us at the hospital."

"What happened to her? Rose? Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Caleb happened to her. Come on Em, let's go." Rosalie said, pulling her husband out of the room. "And I think we too ought to pay a visit to him."

Emmett was the one pulling Rosalie out of the room, both intent on exacting a bit of revenge on Caleb. Esme walked to the hallway closet, pulling out cleaning solutions to clean up the spilled blood on the floor.

"As soon as she is in the hospital I must leave. James asked." Laurent said as he got into Carlisle's back seat, still holding onto Sasha.

Carlisle got in the driver's side and sped quickly to the hospital. Edward held his breath and walked outside, first calling Charlie. He answered on the third ring.

"Chief Swan." Charlie said as he answered his phone.

"Charlie…this is Edward." Edward said, hating to break the news to Charlie.

"What's wrong? Is Bella okay?" Charlie asked, fearing Bella took another spill.

"Bella's fine…Sasha's on her way to the hospital. Caleb…hurt her." Edward said and was met with a loud click as Charlie hung up on him.

Edward shut his phone and ran for Bella's house. He made it there in only two minutes, opening the front door and seeing Alice and Jasper there already and a scared looking Bella looking at him.

"Come Bella. Your sister needs you." Edward said, holding his hand out to her. Bella nodded and walked over to him as a tear fell down her face.

……

..

James watched as Laurent picked Sasha up, using the sheet to cover her, and leapt out the window. James looked back at Caleb who was also heading for the window. James laughed and easily tackled Caleb to the floor, effectively breaking the human's nose. He heard Caleb's cry of pain and laughed more.

"You didn't think you could hurt what was mine and get away with it, did you?" James taunted, pulling Caleb up by his hair.

"I'll do whatever I want to her!" Caleb shouted, his words slurred as the fall had also busted his lip.

"See, that's where you're wrong. She's mine. You don't touch what's mine without paying for it." James said, picking Caleb up and throwing him at the wall, making a huge dent in the drywall.

James turned to the window and saw Emmett and Rosalie standing outside, and he growled.

"Save some for us." Emmett said as he and Rosalie jumped through the broken window.

Rosalie sauntered over Caleb who was trying to turn over. She smiled sweetly, staring down at Caleb. Her high heels crunched through the broken glass and plaster that covered the floor. She bent down, sneering. Emmett and James watched.

"You see, I know what Sasha's going through. What you did…that wasn't very nice. And I don't take too kindly to shitheads like you hurting people that I care about. You better pray you pass out when I'm done with you. You don't want to know what my husband is going to do to you." Rosalie said, standing up and bringing her stiletto heel down on Caleb's manhood. Caleb hadn't had a chance to pull up his pants when he was interrupted. Caleb's scream was barely heard over Rosalie's laughter and Emmett and James over in the corner cringing, each man putting their hands over their crotches and wincing.

"Remind me not to piss her off." James said, seeing amusement in Rosalie's eyes.

"Ditto." Emmett said, watching the look in his wife's eyes.

"Emmett, I believe it's your turn." Rosalie said, standing on her tip toes to kiss him gently before walking to stand near James.

"You going to burn those shoes?" James asked, seeing Rosalie look at her shoes in disgust.

"To get the scent of shit off them I'll have to. And these were my favorite shoes." Rosalie said, watching Emmett stalk over to Caleb.

Caleb hadn't quite passed out from the pain yet when he saw Emmett towering over him. James's eyes lit up as he thought of something.

"Emmett, you care to finish up with that piece of shit? I have to bring two more people to this party. We can't leave them out, after all." James said, heading for the door.

"I got ya covered." Emmett said as he picked up Caleb's arm and twisted until a sickening crack sounded throughout the room. Caleb screamed before fainting. "Rose, baby, would you care to get some water so we can wake him up? I don't want him sleeping on us just yet."

"I suppose I could." Rosalie said with a smile as she brought a bucket of water back into the room and dumping it on Caleb. He sputtered and opened his eyes.

Within ten minutes, James walked back into the room, dragging two more people behind him, dumping them on the floor roughly beside of Caleb. Caleb looked over and saw his parents passed out on the floor beside them.

"We couldn't leave out the two people also responsible for this. And your dad just got out too. Looks like you both will be joining him soon." James said, kicking Brent and waking him up. Rosalie walked over to June and kicked her, waking her up as well.

"What in the hell?!" Brent shouted, trying to get up. James's boot on his chest prevented him from moving.

"We'll call the cops!" June shouted, but was silencing when Rosalie bent over and slammed her head against the hardwood floor.

"In a hurry to rot in prison?" Emmett asked, picking up Caleb's leg. "One, two three…" Emmett said, twisting Caleb's leg until it too snapped.

"Oh that looks like fun!" Rosalie said, doing to same to June.

"Too bad you guys are vegetarians." James said, bending his head to Brent's neck.

"I wouldn't do that." Emmett said, his hand on James's shoulder. "I don't think Sasha would take it well that you drank something so shitty."

James growled, staring Brent in the eyes. He could see the other man's eyes were wide with fear. James smiled and pulled back.

"Your ass just got saved." James said, picking up Brent's arm and breaking each bone individually.

Emmett smiled, looking around the trashed room and he saw a red light blinking. He motioned for Rosalie to look and she cocked her head.

"Oh look, he was recording it. This will come in handy when they get sent down the river." Rosalie said, going through the tape and deleting where James and she and Emmett came in.

All that was left on the tape was Sasha and Caleb and his subsequent beating and raping her. Rosalie even wrote "Sasha" on the tape and laid it on the desk where someone was sure to see it. A moment later, the sound of police sirens filled the air.

"Well it looks like we better go." Emmett said, pulling Rosalie out the window.

James stayed a moment longer and then he too leapt out the window, heading for the hospital with Emmett and Rosalie. During the run to the hospital, the worst crossed James's mind. What if Laurent succumbed to the temptation and the scent of Sasha's blood was too much for him? What if he drank her dry? What if Caleb had hurt her fatally? What if Carlisle couldn't save her? These thoughts pushed James faster and faster until at least he was at the hospital.

……

..

_Author's note: I want to know what you think of this chapter. REVIEW! And don't worry, the next chapter will definitely be better, trust me. It's squee-tastic! I KNEW there was a reason we didn't like Caleb. UGH! Even though I didn't get the 11 reviews I wanted, it got close. I got 10! So, I figured why not. Don't you just love me? You better ____. My cold is pretty much better except for the coughing. And my ear infection. Ugh. I've turned into Bella since I got the ear infection; I've ran into walls and doors. So much for my sense of balance. I'll take my vampire now! Haha! Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Mwaaaah!_


	17. Chapter 17

Carlisle pulled into the emergency room parking lot as Laurent got out of the car, still carrying Sasha who had passed out, and walking in with Carlisle. The ER nurse saw Carlisle and a man holding something in a sheet and quickly got a room ready. Laurent set Sasha gently on the hospital bed then looked at Carlisle who nodded. Laurent ran out quickly to go feed before he took a drink from Sasha. Charlie rushed into the ER moments later, seeing Carlisle and a couple of nurses going to work on Sasha.

"Send her to X-RAY and scan the whole body." Carlisle told a nurse who nodded and wheeled Sasha to the elevator.

"Dr. Cullen…" Charlie said, seeing Carlisle walk over to him.

"Follow me, Chief Swan." Carlisle said, leading Charlie to an empty room and shutting the door.

"What happened to my daughter?" Charlie asked, his breathing accelerating.

"She looks to have been beaten and possibly raped." Carlisle said, seeing the color drain from Charlie's face.

"What? Who?" Charlie asked, anger seething from him.

"I cannot say for sure, but my best guess is Caleb." Carlisle said.

Charlie was about to reply when the door opened, showing Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and another man.

"Where is she?" Bella asked, her eyes red from crying. Charlie walked over to Bella and hugged her close.

"Is she okay, Dad?" Emmett asked, looking at Carlisle.

"She's in X-RAY right now. I'll do a physical exam on her afterwards." Carlisle said.

"If…if you look on Caleb's desk, you'll see a video tape of…what happened." the man in the back of the group said.

"He videotaped it?" Carlisle asked, shocked. The man nodded.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked, turning around.

"No one." The man answered.

"He…he saved Sasha." Bella said, looking at James. "He saved her from Caleb." James glared at Bella for a moment.

"You saved my daughter?" Charlie asked, looking at James. He nodded.

"I got there just as he was…" James said, but started shaking in anger. He turned quickly and punched the solid metal door, denting it as he walked out.

"Here are Miss Swan's X-RAYs, Dr. Cullen." a nurse said, hanging a folder to Carlisle.

He thanked her as he put the pictures up to the light, studying them. Charlie walked out, looking for James. He saw him standing outside, shaking still. Charlie walked outside and stood beside him. Little did Charlie know that James was a lethal vampire who could snap him in a second's time.

"Thank you. For rescuing my daughter." Charlie said, holding his hand out to James. James studied him for a moment before returning the handshake.

"You're welcome." James whispered, looking at Charlie. "Just so you know…his parents were in on it." Charlie nodded.

"Let's go check on Sasha." Charlie said, walking back inside with James following behind him.

Bella walked up to James, with Edward right behind her. Bella looked up at James, studying him.

"Why did you save her?" Bella whispered quietly, knowing James could hear her.

James looked down at her, a tic working in his jaw. He looked at Edward for a moment. Edward nodded and leaned down to whisper something in Bella's ear. Bella's eyes went a little wide. Carlisle came out of the room a moment later.

"Charlie, Bella…if you please." Carlisle said, motioning them to go into the room.

Not only did Charlie and Bella walk in, but the rest of the Cullens as well as James filed into the room. James stood against the far wall, his arms crossed tightly in front of him, holding his breath. Carlisle flipped the lights off and put two X-RAY pictures on the lighted screen.

"She has no major head trauma, but she does have a broken nose." Carlisle said, pointing it out on the X-RAY. Charlie sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She has a few hairline fractures. One in her right arm and two in her left." Carlisle said, showing the other X-RAYs.

"When can we see her?" Bella asked, leaning against Edward.

"When I finish her physical examination. She's in a room right now; the nurses are giving her medicine to calm her down and to take away pain." Carlisle said, glancing around the room. "I want to warn you though. She'll have tubes and lines running out of her for now, until we have run our tests."

"Dr. Cullen." a nurse said, poking her head in the room. Carlisle walked over and she whispered to him. He nodded.

"If you'll wait in the waiting room, I'll go give her the exam and fix her nose and set her arms. I'll let you know when you can come in." Carlisle said, clapping Charlie on the shoulder as he walked by. Carlisle walked out of the room and down the hall.

Charlie's cell phone rang and he walked outside and answered it. One of the men from his team called him to let him know that Caleb, June, and Brent had all been taken in and video tape was recovered with his daughter's name on it. Charlie closed his eyes; dreading having to see what was on that video tape. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep himself from hurting, or worse, Caleb and his family. Charlie thanked the officer, and then looked through the numbers in his phone book on his phone until he came across Janice's number. He hit the green button; Janice deserved to know, she was like a second mother to Sasha. He spoke to her for at least forty-five minutes before Carlisle walked out of Sasha's room. With a promise to call her back when he found out more, Charlie hung up and walked to where the others were waiting. Carlisle again motioned them into an empty room.

"Sasha has a number of bruises covering her body, especially her face and upper legs. Sasha had also been forcefully raped, as there are abrasions on her thighs as well as abrasions from the gynecological exam. All these will heal. She may need to visit a therapist for a while after she is released, however." Carlisle said, his tone professional but full of sadness. "You all can go see her now. But don't overexcite her. She'll be a bit groggy from the medication. She's in room 1042."

Charlie led the way down the hallway, Bella by his side. The Cullens followed and James still stayed behind. Charlie and Bella walked in, Bella stopped when she saw her sister on the bed, tubes and wires coming from her body. James could hear Charlie's heart breaking at seeing his daughter so helpless. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie waited outside while Charlie, Bella, and Emmett walked in. James stood near the doorway, his eyes fixed on Sasha.

"Sasha…it's me…its Dad…" Charlie said, pulling the chair up near her bed.

Sasha opened her eyes slowly, turning her head slightly. Sasha opened her mouth to speak, but her voice came out cracked.

"I'm here too." Bella said, taking a hold of Sasha's hand gently. Sasha turned her head and saw Bella and smiled softly.

Sasha coughed and winced, closing her eyes. She felt Charlie move over her, looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, ready to get a nurse.

"J-James…" Sasha said, her voice weak.

"He's outside." Bella said, watching Sasha turn towards the door.

James was just outside of the doorway when Sasha's eyes turned to him. He held her stare for a few moments before Sasha looked away.

"Dad…Bella…can I be alone with James for a few minutes?" Sasha asked.

"Of course. He saved you after all. If you need us, just let us know…I love you, kiddo." Charlie said, pressing a kiss to Sasha's forehead.

"I'll just be outside with Edward and the rest." Bella said, gently hugging Sasha.

As Charlie walked out with Bella, he passed by James and gently patted him on the back. James wasn't used to this type of behavior, but walked into the hospital room and shut the door gently, going to stand near the bed Sasha was laying in. Sasha held her arms up towards him, looking at him. Her nose was bandaged. Her face was scraped and bruised, and her lips were both busted and swollen. He had a feeling she looked worse under her gown, but he refused to let his mind wander there. He would end up killing Caleb and his family if he did. James looked a bit wary about getting closer, but the look on Sasha's face melted any reserve he had. He took the few steps closer and perched on the edge of Sasha's bed. She let her arms fall to her side and looked at him.

"I'm sorry…" Sasha whispered, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" James asked, confused.

"For kicking you out. I…I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since." Sasha whispered.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry he hurt you…do you want me to kill him?" James asked, his voice having such sincerity to it.

Sasha's heart broke at what James had said. She shook her head no and took a hold of his cold hand, bringing it to her swollen lips and kissing his palm gently. The cold felt good against her busted lips and she closed her eyes, still pressing his hand gently against her mouth. James watched her curiously. He scooted closer to her on the bed; the bed hardly shifting. When Sasha opened her eyes, James's face was in front of hers. His breath was cool and sweet smelling on her face.

"I…I'm not used to having to be so gentle with someone. What if I hurt you?" James whispered against her lips.

"I'm in the hospital, the perfect place." Sasha whispered.

James leaned in and carefully, gently brushed his lips against Sasha's. He carefully cradled her face in his hands. Sasha sighed at the feeling of his cold hands on her face. Sasha responded to the kiss, parting her lips slightly. James moved closer, lying beside of Sasha on her bed. His thumb gently caressed her cheek and he pulled away, seeing Sasha looking into his eyes. James leaned back in and kissed Sasha again, deeper than before. Not even a second later, Carlisle opened the door and shook his head. James pulled away from a blushing Sasha.

"No wonder your heart monitor was beeping wildly." Carlisle tsk'd, smiling. Sasha looked behind him and saw the entire Cullen clan plus Bella staring, their eyes wide. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't send my patient into cardiac arrest."

"It was healing, Dr. Cullen. The cold felt fantastic on my face." Sasha said, looking at Carlisle then back to James.

"Can I come in or do I have to stay out here all night?" Emmett said from the hallway, pouting. Sasha smiled, waving him in. James didn't move from his place beside of Sasha.

"Get in here, Emmy." Sasha said, watching Emmett and Rosalie walk in.

"Hey short fry." Emmett said, hugging Sasha gently.

"Hey yourself. Hey Rosalie." Sasha said. "Where are your shoes?"

"Oh, they were covered with shit, so I tossed them." Rosalie said, shrugging. Emmett and James chuckled.

"How do you feel?" Emmett asked.

"Right now I feel good…the drugs have kicked in." Sasha replied, looking at Emmett.

"He won't bother you anymore, I swear it." Emmett whispered. Sasha pulled Emmett back down to her, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. Sasha pulled back a few moments later, as did Emmett when he heard James growling.

"Oh hey, I'm getting better at that whistling thing." Emmett said, cupping his hands and making a pretty decent whistling sound.

"You're getting it." Sasha said, smiling softly but wincing as it hurt.

James carefully brought his hand to Sasha's face, rubbing his fingers gently against her lips and Sasha closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Emmett and Rosalie walked quietly out of the room, closing the door. Sasha leaned into James's touch, her eyes still closed. James studied her face, his fingers gliding over her bruised and scraped skin. Sasha moaned so quietly at the sensation, the cold feeling soothing to her.

"Thank you." Sasha whispered against James's fingers.

"You don't have to." James whispered, kissing her forehead.

"You saved me. After I kicked you out and told you to leave…you still saved me…" Sasha said, her eyes opening and looking up into his.

"Because you're mine." James said.

"I'm glad…" Sasha whispered, closing her eyes again.

James lay beside of Sasha as he watched the medicine fully kicking in and making her sleep. She scooted as close as she could to him; as close as all the tubes and casts would let her. James gently put his arm over Sasha, feeling so protective of her. He looked at the door and saw Charlie staring in at them. A few minutes later, Carlisle walked in, going over to the bed.

"Victoria is looking for you, James." Carlisle said. James sighed. "Laurent said she's getting close to tracking you here. Neither Sasha nor Bella will be safe if she finds out you're here."

James nodded, removing himself from Sasha's grasp carefully. Sasha whimpered, her eyes barely opening.

"James?" Sasha whispered, holding her hand out for him.

"I have to go. I'll be back later." James said.

"No…stay…" Sasha whispered, trying to keep her eyes open.

"I can't. I have to go. I'll be back later, I promise." James said, leaning down and brushing his lips against Sasha's gently before sweeping out of the room quietly.

Sasha turned and watched him go, her heart breaking. 'It must have something to do with Victoria…' Sasha thought. That thought made her feel so…horrible. 'I should have known better…James would never have those feelings for me like he does for Victoria. She's a beautiful vampire and I'm just a pathetic little human toy…' her inner voice reminded her. Sasha looked up and saw Carlisle looking at her.

"When can I go home?" Sasha asked.

"If all your tests come back good, then tomorrow morning. I want to keep you overnight for observation.

"What if…if he comes after me…" Sasha whispered, her voice cracking.

"I can promise you that you will never have to see him again after the trial. You definitely do not have to worry about him coming after you." Carlisle said.

Sasha nodded, turning away from him and looking out of the window. She missed James already, even though she knew that she shouldn't. He didn't feel the same way about her that she did for him. It was stupid and foolish, her feelings. Just because her sister had a vampire who loved her and cared for her and didn't run off to screw other vampires didn't mean she would have the same.

"If it's so stupid and so foolish, why can't I stop?" Sasha mumbled, watching shadows moving on the wall.

"If what's so stupid and foolish?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing…it's not important." Sasha said, closing her eyes.

Carlisle walked out of the hospital room and Edward walked to him, whispering in his ear. Carlisle nodded and his suspicions were confirmed. Sasha did have strong feelings for James, but thought she was just some little toy to play with while he had Victoria on the side. Carlisle wanted to walk back in and tell Sasha the truth, but that ran a very high risk of destroying the entire plan he and James worked so hard on.

……

..

_Author's note: Since I just freakin' love you kids so much, I decided to post TWO chapters! The next one, __**don't read if you don't like something resembling smut between James and Sasha**__, mkay? I want to make sure that's clear because I don't want any flames. Flames make me sad. I've been listening to the POTO soundtrack and staring at pictures of Carlisle and James…mmm…*stares off into space, daydreaming of Carlise __**and**__ James* Huh? What? Uh…yeah…read the next chapter too. Leave me a review on this chapter too or I may not post back to back chapters again. Mwaaaah!_


	18. Warning: Contains smut, okay?

The next afternoon, Carlisle gave Sasha the go-ahead to be released to go home. Sasha hadn't seen or heard from James since he left the day before. Charlie and Bella drove Sasha home, Charlie saying that he had a surprise waiting on Sasha when she got home. She tried not to get her hopes up, thinking that James was waiting there for her to declare his undying love for her. Sasha snorted at that thought. Charlie pulled up and shut the car off and Sasha got out, walking inside. She opened the door and was immediately greeted by a pair of arms wrapping around her.

"Oh child you scared me to death!" Janice said, hugging Sasha tightly.

"Jan! When did you get here?" Sasha said, smiling.

"About an hour ago. Are you okay? Do I need to visit that boy and put a hurtin' on him baby?" Janice asked.

"He's in holding right now, along with his parents. They're not getting out anytime soon." Charlie said, bringing in flowers and balloons.

"Well he's safe for now. Fool gonna make me lose my temper and your mama always said women don't lose their tempers." Janice said.

"I missed you, Jan." Sasha said, trying to hug her but the casts getting in the way.

"When do you get these off?" Janice asked, tapping the casts gently.

"Two weeks. They're hairline fractures." Sasha said.

"That just makes me want to take that child over my knee and beat him senseless." Janice said.

"How long are you staying, Jan?" Sasha asked, leaning against Janice.

"Just a few days. I can't stay away from work too long." Janice said.

"I'm just goin' to go lay down for a little bit. I feel tired still." Sasha said.

"You go right ahead baby I ain't leaving." Janice said.

"Thanks, Jan. I love you." Sasha said, walking upstairs.

Sasha made her way up to her room, careful not to bump into anything. What she wanted more than anything was to get into her tank top and sweat pants and lay down and wait for sleep to take her. That was easier said than done, however. Sasha looked down at her clothes. Her pants would be easier to get off than the t-shirt she was wearing. She walked over to her closet and pulled down her sweat pants and a tank top shirt and awkwardly threw them on the bed. She slid her pants off by doing an unbutton/jump up and down technique and kicked them across the room. Sasha looked down at her legs and sighed when she saw the bruises and scrapes. She closed her eyes and focused her concentration on removing her top without it getting caught and stuck on her casts. Sasha pulled her t-shirt up and nearly got it off her head before the sleeves got stuck. Growling, she pulled it back down and started looking for a pair of scissors, and found a pair on her desk. She didn't notice James slip in.

"Nice show." James said.

Sasha startled and nearly screamed, dropping the pair of scissors on the floor. Her heart racing, she looked at saw it was James. She didn't know whether to sink in relief or tell him to turn around.

"James…" was all that Sasha managed to say.

James looked at Sasha. She wasn't wearing pants and she was getting ready to cut her shirt. He saw that her sleeves wouldn't fit over the casts on her arms; the sleeves were too fitted.

"Stuck?" James asked, smiling.

"No I just thought I'd practice sewing my clothes." Sasha quipped.

"Smart-ass." James said, getting up and picking the scissors up, putting them on the desk.

"Hey, I need those…" Sasha said, but James shook his head.

"Let me fix it." James said, lightly ripping the underside of Sasha's sleeves and slipping them over her casts and off her body.

James looked down at Sasha, standing in front of him in her bra and panties. What he really wanted to do was slip those constricting garments off her body, but he wouldn't even let himself consider it. She was just released from the hospital for being raped. The last thing Sasha would want would be anything remotely sexual, even if it were kissing. James's eyes took in Sasha's bruised body, wanting to torture Caleb slowly for the next few centuries.

"Can you help me put those on?" Sasha asked, gesturing to the clothes on her bed.

"You don't care that I'm seeing you half naked?" James asked, pulling the clothes off her bed and laying them on her desk.

"I know that _you_ won't hurt me…" Sasha whispered.

James walked at a human pace to the desk, holding up the clothes. He slung the pants over his shoulder and held out the tank top. It was too thin. He wouldn't have normally objected, but the last thing Sasha would have wanted was him staring at her in such a tempting shirt.

"That shirt won't keep you warm enough." James whispered, tossing her tank top back in her closet.

"So I'm supposed to sleep in my bra…?" Sasha said, confused. James shook his head and pulled his coat off, and then his shirt.

"This is bigger and warmer." James said, holding his shirt out.

Sasha was captivated by a shirtless James. He had more muscles than any normal man should have. She mentally smacked her forehead. James _wasn't _any normal man. He was a vampire. A human blood drinking, lethal vampire. Lethal, but not evil. Not to her, anyways. Sasha licked her lips, still staring at James.

"Sasha?" James asked, smiling.

"What?" Sasha asked, looking back at James's face.

"Sleep in my shirt." James said, and handed the shirt to Sasha.

"Help me with two more things?" Sasha asked, biting her lip. James nodded. "Help me put my sweats on?"

James pulled the sweat pants from his shoulder and picked Sasha up, going to sit her on the bed. He kneeled in front of her, his hands lightly grazing down her legs as he did so. He noticed Sasha close her eyes and shiver, goose bumps covering her flesh. He slipped her legs into the pants and Sasha stood up, James pulling them up slowly. He let his hands once again trail her skin, up her thighs and letting them rest on her hips. James was eyelevel with Sasha's tummy and he pressed a soft kiss to the bruises covering her abdomen. Sasha sighed as a bolt of pleasure swept through her. She nearly fell over when she felt James gently drag his teeth over her hipbone. James started to stand up, but Sasha's hands lightly pressing on his shoulders stopped him. He looked up at her.

"Mark me." Sasha whispered so quietly, but James heard her. He inhaled sharply.

"You want me to give you a hickey?" James asked, his hands still resting on her hips.

"Can I have something more…permanent?" Sasha asked in return

"It'll burn a little." James whispered, licking his lips.

"Good." Sasha said, pushing her sweat pants down a few inches, her hips fully exposed. "Somewhere only I can see."

James watched as her hands moved her pants down a few inches, his eyes latching onto her skin. She wanted him to mark her as _his._ James was so glad he had already fed earlier. He didn't know if he could handle the temptation of marking her without wanting to drink every drop of blood in her body. He took several unneeded deep breaths, moving his head right on her hips and breathing the scent of her skin in and out. Sasha could feel his cool breath against her hip. She loosened the tie that held his hair back and let it fall loose to his shoulders. Sasha finger combed his hair as he just kneeled in front of her. She nearly fell over when she felt James licked the skin on her hip. James smiled when he felt her hand grip his hair, still licking her skin. He thought about marking her directly on her hip bone, but decided against it. Instead, it was halfway between her hip bone and a few inches below her belly button. James kissed her skin before he whispered.

"Don't scream out. It'll burn, but it'll pass." James whispered.

Sasha nodded and pressed the heel of her hand to her mouth as an extra precaution. Swallowing back most of the venom that had pooled in his mouth, James so very lightly bit and broke the skin and felt Sasha jerk slightly. Only allowing enough venom to touch her broken skin to leave an imprint of his teeth, James quickly licked where he bit. Sasha hissed as a small burning feeling spread from the bite mark. James kissed the bite mark and stood up, pulling Sasha to him. After a minute, he noticed that she had stopped breathing hard and shaking. He looked down at her.

"Does it still hurt?" James whispered.

"No. It's okay. Can I see it?" Sasha asked.

James led her to the mirror on the back of her bedroom door and traced the newly scarred bite mark on her hip. Sasha smiled, her hands tracing over where his had been moments before. Sasha turned back to him.

"I never could sleep in a bra…" Sasha whispered.

James swallowed hard when Sasha turned her back to him and whispered "Please?". James let his fingers graze across her back, making her shiver before he unhooked her bra. Sasha let it fall to the bed and turned back around to face James. James took a then much needed breath, but it wasn't because of the bruises that littered Sasha's chest. Sasha looked up at James and waited for his rejection. Sure, he marked her, but it was probably some macho thing having to do with Caleb giving her a hickey. She knew this was a bold move, and that James could leave her quicker than she could blink and go off to be with Victoria. James saw her features change from almost fear to something resembling hurt.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked softly.

"It's not important." Sasha said, reaching for the shirt. James threw it across the room, making Sasha glare at him.

"Why are you hurt?" James asked, his hands trailing up and down her arms.

"I…I keep thinking about…you and…Victoria." Sasha said, looking away. "It's stupid, forget it." Sasha said.

She moved around James but he caught her gently around her waist and turned her back to him. Sasha's bare chest was pressed against James's bare chest.

"What makes you think I want her?" James asked, leaning his head towards Sasha.

"You keep going to her…" Sasha whispered, her fingers resting on James's hips.

"Not something I like doing, trust me." James whispered back.

"Then why do you?" Sasha asked, shivering from the closeness of James's cold skin. It felt good to her bruises and scrapes, among other things.

"Very soon I won't have to anymore. I'll be free of her." James whispered, brushing his lips against Sasha's.

Sasha's moan was swallowed by James's kiss; the feeling of his mouth on hers and his bare chest against hers was almost more than her senses could handle. She felt James's hands on her waist, but he wasn't blinding groping as Caleb used to. Sasha stiffened as Caleb crossed her mind, and James noticed. He pulled back, looking at her.

"What's wrong?" James asked, noticing Sasha's tenseness.

"I just…is he going to come after me?" Sasha whispered, her tone fearful.

"I swear to you on everything he will never lay on finger on you again. If he even looks at you wrong I will kill him. I promise you that." James said, his hands still grazing her hips.

Sasha pulled James' head down and kissed him deeply. James pulled Sasha closer to him, growling when he felt her nipples grazing his chest. He pulled away from her lips and kissed gently down her jaw, going down her neck slowly.

"If you want me to stop just say the word." James whispered.

"Don't stop…" Sasha said, her head falling back and exposing more of her neck to him.

He inhaled her scent as deeply as he could, feeling the burn of thirst cover him, but he refused to even think about that. He could hear Sasha's quiet moans as he moved down, kissing her shoulder. He looked up at Sasha, her eyes fluttering open and closed. When she felt James stop, she opened her eyes and looked down at him. Even though he was eye level with her breasts, he was looking into her eyes. Sasha smiled then gasped when she felt James kiss the side of her breast. Sasha wound her fingers in his hair as he kissed her breasts. James's mouth closed over her nipple and Sasha moaned loudly as he did, and quickly bit her lip. James chuckled softly, then stood up, grabbed his shirt from across the room and pulled it over Sasha quickly and slid under her bed. Not even five seconds later, her door opened to reveal Charlie.

"Sasha? Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm?" Sasha asked, still a bit dazed.

"Let's get you in bed." Charlie said, helping Sasha get into bed.

"Thank you, Daddy." Sasha whispered, watching Charlie go out and shut the door.

A moment later, James lay down in bed beside of Sasha and pulled her to him. He pulled the covers over her and lay down on top of them so his cold skin wouldn't freeze Sasha. He saw Sasha's hesitancy when she went to put her arm over him.

"My casts will scratch you." Sasha said, wanting to put her arm around him.

"They won't do anything to me. You could hit me with a baseball bat and it wouldn't hurt." James said, pulling her to lie on his chest, her cast arm across his hips.

Sasha laid her head on James' chest, sighing as the cool seeped through her bruises. James pulled the other blanket over her. He kissed her gently. Sasha wasn't content to leave the kiss simple and short. Sasha put her hand on his hip and pulled him closer to her. She scooted until he was forced to move and Sasha took advantage and slid under him. James was braced on his arms directly above her. Sasha was smiling up at him, her hands low on his hips where the waistband of his pants began. She saw James close his eyes, as if concentrating on something.

"James? What are you thinking about?" Sasha whispered, turning her head and pressing a kiss to his wrist.

"Honestly? I'm trying not to get a hard on." James said, opening his eyes.

That was the last thing Sasha expected to hear. The last thing Sasha expected to feel was a surge of hormones. When James said he was trying not to get a hard on, Sasha's mind flew to the gutter, along with her hormones. In the span of a few seconds, Sasha's mind had conjured up an image of James over top of her as they were now, but they were both naked and James was relentless as he pounded into her and gave her orgasm after mind blowing orgasm. Sasha's eyes refocused on James and she saw that his concentration technique didn't work; she saw and felt James's erection even through his blue jeans.

"Do you know…how good you smell….right now?" James ground out between deep breaths.

"Did one of my stitches come open?" Sasha asked, getting a bit scared.

"No…not your stitches. You're turned on. And I can smell it. Fuck, it smells so good." James said, inhaling deeply again. Sasha was going to be the sweet, sweet death of him.

James closed his eyes, trying to will himself to stop breathing in and getting drunk off her delicious scent. His eyes snapped open when he felt Sasha's hand unbuckling his belt, followed by his pants. He saw that she kept his eyes on him the whole time, her hand working blindly but swiftly.

"Sasha…" James whispered, his head falling to her shoulder.

"Let me help you." Sasha replied, unzipping his pants.

Her hand was so close to his hard on that if James could cry out, he probably would. When he felt her fingers slide under his pants and grip his cock, he nearly fell on top of her. James braced himself on one elbow, resting the rest of his weight on his knees. He realized he wasn't going to last too long with the way Sasha was rubbing him up and down. He opened his eyes and saw Sasha biting her lip, concentrating on pleasuring him.

"I…fuck…I'm not going to last…fuck baby!" James all but yelled, his head dropping to Sasha's shoulder as had one of the strongest orgasms he ever had. He was coming and coming, and it lasted for at least a full minute. Sasha's hand never stopped moving, helping him ride out his orgasm. When he was finally sated, he all but collapsed on top of Sasha. After a few moments of enjoying the post orgasm feeling, he raised his head and saw Sasha smiling at him. James leaned forward and kissed Sasha and heard her stifled moan. He shook slightly, tasting Sasha's arousal through her kiss. James's hand pushed back the blankets on her bed, the whole time keeping his eyes locked with hers. He saw her shiver slightly as his hand slipped inside her sweat pants and her breath hitch as he found out just how wet she was for him. He growled, a low sound radiating from his chest.

"Are you sure?" James whispered.

Sasha nodded, her eyes searching his face. James's hand started rubbing Sasha in a gentle circular motion and Sasha nearly fell off of the bed. James's thumb continued to rub her center of pleasure while two fingers entered deep inside her, finding her g-spot. Sasha's cast hand flew to her mouth and she bit her hand, the pleasure slamming intensely into her. James, using his free hand, knocked Sasha's hand away, kissing her passionately. He redoubled his efforts; applying more pressure to her g-spot and moving his thumb faster and felt Sasha bowing off the bed, into him above her. He smiled when he felt Sasha suddenly grip his arms in a death grip, knowing that her release was building fast. A few seconds later and Sasha cried out, James kissing her and swallowing the sounds of her orgasm. He felt Sasha tensing around his fingers and shaking and he pressed on, riding out her orgasm as she did for him, not letting up. Half a minute passed and he felt Sasha's shaking subside slowly, her body jerking and her breath hitching in regular intervals. Only when she had opened her eyes did he move his hand slowly. He pulled the covers back over Sasha and noticed she was shaking.

"Are you cold?" James asked, fearing he caused her to get too cold. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Af-Aftershocks." was all Sasha could say, smiling. James chuckled, pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her. Her shaking subsided after another minute.

Sasha looked up at him, not wanting to go to sleep. James noticed her eyes falling shut then she would wake herself up, as if determined to keep an eye on him.

"Sleep. I'll be here." James whispered. Sasha nodded and closed her eyes, smiling.

James glanced down at Sasha, asleep on his chest, wearing his shirt. 'Damn that looks good on her.' James thought. He traced the bruises he could see on her face, neck, and arms. It made him really want to slip down to the police station and snap about three necks.

……

..

_Author's note: One hell of a chapter, huh? Whew, I turned myself of with this, haha! So, what do you think? I really REALLY want to know. REVIEW! REVIEW! REEEVIEWWWW! I want to know (in detail) what you think of my story and how I'm portraying my characters and such, okay? Give me some feedback. I'm a review whore, I can't help it! Heheh! Indulge me, okay? I love you kids! This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who reviews me. Mwaaaah!_


	19. Chapter 19

Sasha awoke the next morning, still wrapped around James. Sasha looked up at him; James was smiling at her. Her eyebrows pressed together as she looked at him. James saw her expression change and it made him wonder.

"What are you thinking about?" James whispered.

"Your eyes." Sasha replied, looking into his eyes.

"What about them?" James asked, smiling. He knew exactly why.

"They're not as red as they used to be. They're…chestnutty." Sasha said.

"Yes, they are more brown than red." James said.

"Does that mean you're not chasing after humans?" Sasha asked, sounding hopeful.

"I'm trying to do the whole animal blood only thing. It's hard though." James replied.

"I'm so proud of you…" Sasha said, wrapping her arms tighter around him and hugging him close to her.

"I think with these kinds of rewards though, I could do it." James said, chuckling. He pulled her closer, kissing her gently.

"If you're drinking animal blood instead of animal blood, you'll definitely get rewards like this, and better." Sasha said, winking.

James growled softly, burying his face in her hair and inhaling the scent deeply. Sasha was content to lie atop of him forever, but her bladder had other plans. Sasha rose up and was pulled back down by James.

"Are you leaving me?" James asked, looking so heartbroken.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'm not leaving you permanently. I'll tell you what. Give me enough time to shower and get dressed and then hop out of the window and knock on the front door. We can spend the day together." Sasha said, straddling James.

"Or we could stay just like this." James suggested, flashing a smile that melted Sasha.

"And when Charlie or Jan comes up here?" Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll hide." James said.

"And what if we were having such amazing wild hot sex? What then?" Sasha asked, smiling when James groaned softly.

"I'd keep making you scream. I'd pity the fool whoever is stupid enough to try and interrupt us." James said, pressing his hips upward and letting Sasha know what her comment did to him.

"You'd pity the fool? Mr. T! So glad you could come over today. Did you bring over Sergeant Bosco and the rest of the A-Team?" Sasha said, smirking.

James rolled his eyes and lightly smacked her butt. Sasha "eep!'d and slid off of him slowly, purposely. She grabbed her robe and waved, walking out of her bedroom and down to the bathroom to shower. A moment later he heard Sasha yell for Jan. He figured that she just then realized she couldn't exactly shower without ruining her casts. James heard Janice walked up the steps and join her in the bathroom. James decided he would pick out Sasha's outfit for her. He walked over to her closet, picking out a pair of old, loose jeans and a warm long sleeved shirt. He stepped back, looking at the outfit and shook his head. He put the clothes back and rifled through her clothes until he decided on a long white flowing peasant skirt and a light pink tank top with a long sleeved jacket over top, that would fit over her casts. James stepped back again, nodding. He heard the water shut off and he put his coat on, hopping out of the window. He waited about fifteen more minutes before buttoning up his coat and fixing his hair back, going up to the house and knocking on the door. Charlie answered.

"Is Sasha awake?" James asked politely.

"I think she's getting dressed." Charlie said, moving back so James could come in.

James walked in and sat on the couch and Charlie sat in the chair, going back to watching sports. Charlie was watching the NFL playoffs. Janice came downstairs a minute later, seeing James.

"And who are you?" Janice asked, smiling and coming to sit beside James.

"James. You must be Janice. Sasha talks about you all the time." James said, introducing himself.

"That's my girl. You are the boy who has so quickly stolen my baby's heart. You hurt her and I hurt you. Ya got me?" Janice asked, a no-nonsense tone and look to her face.

"If I do I will turn myself over to you personally." James said, meaning it.

James was going to reply when the door opened, revealing a tall, dark skinned boy. James sniffed the air and stiffened. Werewolf. He fought his vampire side that demanded he attack the werewolf. Jake stiffened as well, his werewolf side demanding that he kill the leech.

"Come on in, Jake." Charlie said, waving him on in. Jake walked in and shut the door, staring at James.

"Where are Sasha and Bella?" Jake asked, his voice tense.

As if being called, both girls came downstairs, Sasha wearing the outfit James had picked out. James smiled and stood, walking over to Sasha. Jake growled silently, going over and putting himself between James and Sasha.

"I think you should leave." Jake bit out, widening his stance.

"Jake, he's not…" Sasha said, but was interrupted.

"Bella, you and Sasha get in my car." Jake said, trying to control his anger.

"You think you're taking my Sasha somewhere without me?" James challenged, crossing his arms.

"Jake, stop." Sasha said, going around him to stand near James.

"Oh no. Not you too." Jake said.

"Jake. They're together. Let's just go." Bella said, pulling him out the door.

As soon as they were all outside and away from the house, Jake tackled James and phased. James threw him off, crouching down and hissing.

"Jake!" Bella shouted as Sasha shouted "James!"

James's head snapped to Sasha when she said his name. Jake took that opportunity to charge James, jaw snapping. James jumped, grabbing a hold of a tree branch. Jake growled.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" Bella yelled, finally getting his attention.

"James…something." Sasha said, realizing she didn't know anything about him other than he was a vampire and his first name.

Jake walked into the forest, phasing and pulling his cut offs back on. James let go of the branch and walked over to Sasha, hugging her.

"What's your full name?" Sasha asked in a whisper.

"James Alexander Gracey." James said.

"That's a beautiful name." Sasha said, standing on her tip toes for a kiss.

"Oh none of that." Jake said, walking up to them. "I see enough of that already."

"What are you all doing today?" Sasha asked, turning to Jake and Bella.

"I was coming to check on you." Jake said, smiling.

Sasha smiled, going over to Jake and wrapping her arms around him. Jake picked her up and hugged her.

"You stink, you know that?" Jake said, chuckling.

"I just took a shower!" Sasha said, pouting.

"You smell like a vampire. Just like your sister." Jake said, wrinkling his nose and laughing.

"You don't smell any better yourself, wet dog." Edward said, standing beside of Bella.

"SASHA!" Emmett yelled, running up and pulling her into a hug, spinning her around. Sasha laughed and held on tightly to Emmett.

"I missed you brother!" Sasha said.

"Don't hog the human, Em." Rosalie said, walking up.

"Hey Rosalie!" Sasha said, wriggling out of Emmett's grip and hugging Rosalie.

"I guess I'll go…" Jake said, sighing and turning around.

"Hey you, you wait!" Sasha said, jogging over to Jake. "Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Jake said, smiling again. "Dad misses you. We can go to First Beach, if you want."

"Aww I miss him too. And that sounds perfect. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Sasha said.

"I'll pick you up at noon." Jake said, hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"You're so warm." Sasha said, smiling.

"No!" James said, coming up to them.

"No what?" Sasha asked, confused.

"You're not going anywhere with the mutt." James said.

"Excuse me?" Sasha asked, looking at James.

Jake looked at Sasha's arms, lifting up the back of her shirt a tiny bit, looking.

"I don't see your name on her anywhere." Jake said, a growl in his voice.

"You didn't look hard enough." James said, pulling Sasha to him and pulling the waistband of her skirt down to show the bite mark on her hip. The Cullens gasped and Jake growled.

"You let him bite you?!" Jake asked, sounding hurt.

"Mark me." Sasha said, looking at the shocked faces. James smiled.

"He could have killed you!" Edward said, looking at Sasha and then James.

"I didn't. I would never hurt her." James said, glaring at Edward.

"I'm perfectly fine. Are we still on for tomorrow, Jake?" Sasha asked, pulling her skirt back up.

"No." James said again.

"Yeah. We're still on." Jake said, taking Sasha's hand. "I'll be here at noon. We'll spend the whole day together."

"She's not going." James said.

"James. I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow at noon, Jake." Sasha said, hugging Jake and kissing him on the cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?!" James said when Jake left, glaring at her.

"Going out with my _friend_ tomorrow." Sasha said, turning away from James.

"No you're not." James said.

"You don't own me." Sasha said.

"That mark says otherwise." James said.

"Yeah well. Too bad. Jake is my friend and I can hang out with my friends if I want to." Sasha said, trying to put her hands on her hips, partially succeeding.

James growled, turning away and heading into the forest. Sasha sighed, glaring at James' retreating form. She shook her head, wondering what could have caused James to turn so possessive and butt-headed.

"Because he's jealous and scared." Edward said, answering her unspoken question.

"Say what?" Sasha asked, turning around.

"James is acting all…how did you put it? Possessive and butt-headed because he's jealous and he's scared." Edward said.

"Why is he scared and jealous? What is there to be jealous of? It's Jake for crying out loud!" Sasha said, exasperated.

"Yeah, it's not like you're going out with me, right?" Emmett asked, smirking and waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh that's right! You're so sexy Emmett you have no idea the things you do to me!" Sasha said, laughing and fanning herself.

"See, I knew it. Women just want me. Too bad I'm all Rosie's." Emmett said, kissing Rosalie loudly on the cheek.

"Oh Rosalie! You took my maaaan!" Sasha said, putting her head in her hands and "crying" loudly.

"You want him? Take him for a week or two. Give me a vacation." Rosalie said, smiling but putting her arm around Emmett. Everyone laughed.

"Aside from that little trip into Emmett-World, he's jealous of Jake. He's in the mindset that since you're so gung-ho to go, that you must love Jake more than him and will leave him for Jake." Edward explained.

"Why scared though? He's a vampire. Nearly indestructible." Sasha asked.

"He's not scared that something will happen to him. More like that something will happen to you. And he won't be there to save you. He's scared that Jake won't be able to protect you like he will. I know how he feels, trust me. It's hard to trust your natural enemy with the one you love more than anything." Edward said, making Bella look at him in awe.

Rosalie turned to look at Edward, clearly talking to him in her head. Sasha saw Edward nod once, then narrow his eyes and shake his head. Bella was watching as well, wondering what was being said.

"I hate not being able to read minds." Bella said, pouting a bit.

"Rosalie was just asking a couple of questions. That's all. Let's go." Edward said, trying to change the subject.

"Edward?" Bella asked, walking towards Edward's Volvo.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"Why did James mark her? I didn't think vampires could even do something like that." Bella asked. Edward closed his eyes.

"Because they both wanted to. And it's not the everyday vampire who can mark a human without wanting to drain them dry." Edward said, hoping to put an end to this discussion.

"If I asked you to mark me, would you?" Bella asked.

"I'm not that strong, Bella." Edward said.

"Are you coming, Sasha?" Emmett called from the car.

"Do I _sound _like I'm coming?" Sasha muttered, still staring off into the forest.

Emmett's laughter boomed out from the car. Sasha turned around to see what was so funny. He could see both Edward and Rosalie laughing as well. That was when she remembered that vampires had sensitive hearing.

"Is there something you need to share with the class, Miss Swan?" Emmett asked, still laughing.

Sasha turned to face the car, a smirk on her face. She wished that Emmett was the one who could read minds. Sasha wouldn't have thought twice about filling Emmett's head with images and sounds of last night. She wouldn't do that to Edward; she was too nice.

"Do you _really_ want to know, Emmy?" Sasha asked, smiling innocently.

"Do I, Eddie?" Emmett asked Edward. Edward sighed, hating that nickname.

"Yes. Go ask her." Edward said, just to pay Emmett back for the nickname.

Emmett hopped out of the car and ran over to Sasha. He had a big smile on his face, thinking Sasha was just yanking his chain.

"Well?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, listen carefully." Sasha said and saw Edward and Rosalie both put their hands over their ears. "Do I _sound_ like I'm coming?"

Emmett raised an eyebrow. Sasha chuckled.

"How should I know? I've never made you come." Emmett said, winking.

"Well if you want to hear it, James will be coming over tonight. I sure did scream last that was just him using his hands…" Sasha said, smiling widely.

"Oh no! No, no, no! My ears!" Emmett said, closing his eyes and putting his hands over his ears. Sasha laughed hard.

……

..

_Author's note: I suppose this chapter is just more of a filler chapter than anything too major happening. I've been plagued with a terrible ear infection and as of last night, I haven't been able to quit scratching! ARGH! I'm itching like mad! My face, neck, chest, and back are all red and itchy and splotchy with bumps! It's driving me nucking futs! I've taken baths, showers, and put cortisone, taken Benadryl! Hell, I even put that junk you put on your bajingo when you're having those less than womanly times! Nothing freaking works! –cries- And now, let's add a stress headache. So if this chapter is crappy, then that's why. When it rains, it pours, right? Go vote on the poll on my page! You can vote up to 5 times I think. So if this chapter is crappy, you all know the reason why. Leave me reviews! The longer and more reviews I have, it makes me happier! Which fan fic should I write next? Here are the choices:  
1) Carlisle/OC  
2) Emmett/OC  
3) Jasper/OC  
4) Jake/OC  
Let me know. I will also be writing OC fics for the girls in this story too, I just haven't really thought of any ideas for them yet. But have no fear, I will. Give me time. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! Ow, my head! –goes to the corner and cries- Someone send Carlisle over here? Mwaaaah!_


	20. Chapter 20

"What did she say?" Bella asked, not having the same hearing as vampires.

"I don't think you want to know. Trust me." Edward said, shaking his head, chuckling.

Sasha turned and looked at Edward, knowing he could read her mind, and she asked him a question. 'Will he come back?' Sasha asked Edward, in her thoughts. Edward thought for a moment, and then nodded. Sasha nodded, and then headed for the forest, following the same path James took.

"Where are you going, Shorty?" Emmett asked.

"To find James." Sasha replied, stepping over some branches before she tripped.

Emmett easily caught her before she made it a few feet into the forest. He felt Sasha sigh and try to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Em, let me go." Sasha replied. Darn vampires and their enhanced strength!

"And let Victoria get you? I think not." Emmett said, turning around and walking towards Edward's car.

"But what about James? I gotta go get him!" Sasha said, still trying to slip away.

"James will be fine. He's just pissy right now. Stop squirming, little girl!" Emmett said. Sasha was nearly out of his arms when he renewed his hold on her.

"Emmett! If you don't let me go, I'll…I'll…" Sasha said, trying to think of something that could intimidate a vampire. She came up with nothing.

"You'll what?" Emmett asked, smiling.

"I'll…bite you." Sasha said, coming up empty. Emmett laughed out loud. "Please…I really need to find James!"

"He'll be back." Emmett said. Sasha turned to face him in his grasp.

"Em…please…" Sasha said, sticking her lower lip out and trying to give him the sad eyes.

"No…don't start that…" Emmett said, the look on Sasha's face and the tone of her voice making him want to give in.

Emmett looked over at Edward, who was shaking his head once again. Emmett sighed. Sasha was now in full pout mode.

"Tell me why you want to go after him so badly and I'll consider taking you to him." Emmett said.

"I…I just really want him to be back here and not be mad at me." Sasha said, getting fidgety. "I just really, really need him to be back here."

Emmett turned to look at Edward again. Edward and Rosalie both got out of the car and headed for Emmett, who still had Sasha in his grip. Her chin was resting on his shoulder; she had given up trying to get out of his grasp, as it was near impossible.

"Hey Rosalie, why don't you take Sasha and Bella to the house? I'm sure Alice is dying to get her hands on Sasha and figure out what outfits she can wear." Edward said. Rosalie sighed.

"Let's go Sasha. We'll make you look so hot that when James sees you, he'll kick his own ass for leaving in the first place." Rosalie said, prying Sasha from Emmett's grip and taking her to the car.

Rosalie finally persuaded Sasha to get in the car and they drove off, heading for the Cullen house.

"What's going on with her? She's never acted that…clingy before." Emmett asked.

"I have an idea, but we need to talk to Carlisle first. This may have just complicated things a bit. But the forest may have ears, so let's go." Edward said.

Edward and Emmett ran for their house, getting there at the same time Rosalie, Bella, and Sasha did. Alice came outside and nearly tackled Sasha, hugging her. She took Bella's arm and ushered both girls inside and upstairs. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper walked up to Carlisle's office, going in. Alice would be able to hear the entire conversation even if the spoke in hushed tones so Sasha and Bella couldn't overhear.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, looking at his family.

"James marked Sasha." Edward said quietly. Carlisle closed his eyes.

"What possessed him to do that?" Carlisle whispered.

"Because she asked him to." Emmett whispered.

"And when the big idiot got jealous that she was going to spend time with the mutt tomorrow, he ran off all pissy into the forest. Sasha kept trying to go after him." Rosalie whispered.

"She was fighting to get out of my grasp to go after him. She even did the whole sad eyes and lower lip thing." Emmett said softly.

"Hell…" Carlisle said, looking at Edward.

Carlisle seemed to be holding a conversation with Edward inside of his head. At random points, Edward would nod, shake his head, or shrug. Emmett kept looking back and forth between the two men, wondering what was being said.

"Well?" Emmett finally asked.

"When James marked her, I think it may have affected her personality somewhat. I can't be one-hundred percent sure. Was she clingy to anyone before he marked her?" Carlisle asked.

"Not that I know of." Emmett said. Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward all shook their heads as well.

"I would say for Edward to mark Bella and see her reaction, but that wouldn't really work. She already clings to Edward. I'd hate to see what she'd be like after that." Carlisle said, smirking.

"Did…did Carlisle just make a joke?!" Emmett said, gasping.

……

..

An hour later, Sasha looked at herself in the mirror. Alice had altered the clothes she had bought Sasha so they would fit over her casts. Sasha couldn't concentrate on anything, though. Her every thought strayed to James. Where was he? Was he sad? Mad? Jealous? Scared? Was he…was he with…_her_? Sasha was glaring, standing in front of the mirror.

"Sasha? Earth to Sasha!" Alice said, snapping her fingers in front of Sasha's face.

"What?" Sasha said, turning her look to Alice.

"What's going on with you? You're a million miles away." Alice said. Bella glanced over at Sasha.

"I just really miss James. Big stupid butt-head." Sasha said, flopping on the bed.

"He'll get over whatever it is he's mad about." Alice said.

"But what if he decided he doesn't want me anymore and he went to Victoria?" Sasha asked, her voice breaking.

Bella made a gagging noise. Alice and Sasha turned to her, Alice laughing.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"James is _not_ interested in her in any way, shape, or form." Alice whispered.

"Alice is right, Sasha. Would _you_ be interested in Scary Mary if you were him?" Bella asked.

"She's beautiful. And she's not breakable." Sasha said, sighing.

"She might be beautiful on the outside. But inside, she's horrifyingly disgusting. Cringe-tastic. Shudder-worthy. Gag inducing. Nasty. Skanky. Woof. Should I go on?" Emmett said from the doorway.

That made Sasha smile. Alice and Bella looked over at Emmett, smiling.

"I have a surprise for you, Sa-shuh!" Emmett said, elongating her name.

"What is it?" Sasha asked, sitting up. She forgot she was in a dress.

"Nice panties. Now come with me." Emmett said, smirking.

"Yeah well I did wear them just for you." Sasha said, blushing and fixing her dress.

Alice and Bella laughed and walked downstairs with Sasha. The dress Sasha was wearing was short, low cut, and designed to make James go weak in the knees. The dress was also one of James's favorite colors; blood red. Emmett hit the bottom step and turned around, Sasha bumping into him.

"Green light, Em." Sasha said, steadying herself.

"Close your eyes, short-fry." Emmett said, smiling.

"Why should I, Emmy-poo?" Sasha asked, smirking.

"Because you won't get your surprise if you don't, Miss-I-Showed-Emmett-My-Panties-And-I-Liked-It." Emmett said, having the last laugh.

"You liked it more." Sasha said, closing her eyes. "If I fall, I'm taking you with me."

"Yeah, yeah, you just want me on top of you." Emmett said, helping her down the last few stairs and to the living room."

"I think you've got that backwards, Emmy-poo." Sasha said, holding onto Emmett. The shoes Alice made her wear should be illegal. If anything, she was closer to Emmett's height. Maybe she could intimidate him better.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Sasha asked.

"I'll turn this car around little missy." Emmett said, stopping her. Sasha went to open her eyes but Emmett's hands covered them before she could.

"Emmett…where's my surprise?" Sasha asked.

"Bring the surprise out!" Emmett called out.

Edward brought a blindfolded James into the living room as well. Edward positioned him at one end of the room, whispering for him to be still and not to breathe.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Emmett asked.

Edward removed the blindfold from James and Emmett moved his hands from Sasha's eyes. Sasha opened her eyes and saw a shirtless James across the room, staring at her. Sasha broke out into a huge smile and headed for James. James growled low and ran for Sasha, but was held back by Edward suddenly. Sasha was picked up by Emmett and held in place. James struggled against Edward as Sasha kicked Emmett, each trying to break the hold. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Bella all stood above them, looking over the railing. James threw Edward off of him, throwing Edward through the back door. Edward sat up, not really affected by going through plate glass.

"Don't let him get her, Emmett!" Carlisle shouted.

Emmett tightened his grip on Sasha and ran up the stairs. James screamed and ran after him, nearly catching up to him. Carlisle and Jasper tackled James as Emmett jumped over the railing, landing on his feet on the first floor again.

"James! Emmett, let me go!" Sasha said, struggling against Emmett yet again.

Sasha's outburst caused James to go insane. Emmett saw James sling off Jasper, then Carlisle. Alice ran over to Jasper while Esme ran to help Carlisle. That left Rosalie and Bella upstairs, and Bella was backing off quickly. She didn't want to end up like Edward, sailing through plate glass. James dodged Rosalie who was blocking Bella and picked her up in a death grip.

"Let. Sasha. Go." James whispered, holding a whimpering Bella.

Edward growled, standing beside Emmett, who was still holding Sasha. Sasha looked up and saw Bella who had tears falling down her face. Sasha looked over at James who was staring at her like he was in pain.

"Let her go, James." Edward ground out, a tic working in his jaw.

"Let Sasha go and she'll go unharmed." James said, not in the mood to play games.

"James…" Sasha said.

James's features softened as Sasha spoke his name. His grip on Bella loosened a tiny bit, but not enough for Bella to escape.

"Let her go, James." Sasha said, her tone soft. "Em, please let me go."

James let Bella go and Edward flew up the stairs and picked her up, pinning James with a death glare. Emmett slowly released Sasha, steadying her on her feet. Sasha kicked her shoes off. James leapt over the railing, landing on his feet with barely a sound. Emmett raised his hands and moved away slowly. Sasha ran over to James, the irritation she had felt earlier being erased the closer she got to James. He picked her up gently, protectively. He took her over to the couch, setting her on it. He looked over nearly every inch of her skin, making sure she wasn't hurt. If she even had so much as a bruise or scrape on her from that, James would have taken it out of Emmett's and Edward's hides. Carlisle and the others had walked quietly down the stairs, with the exception of Edward and Bella. Carlisle watched as James gently checked Sasha over. After he was satisfied that she wasn't hurt, he pulled her to his lap and wrapped his arms around him, holding her close. Sasha visibly relaxed in James's arms. After a few minutes, James pulled back and looked at Sasha.

"You look beautiful." James said, smiling.

"Alice dressed me. She said that it would make you go weak in the knees." Sasha replied.

"She's right." James whispered, pulling her close to kiss her.

The kiss was sweet and soft, making Sasha melt. James pulled back, glaring at Carlisle who had calmly and quietly walked up to the pair.

"I apologize for earlier, but I had to test my theory." Carlisle said, stopping a few feet from the couch.

……

..

_Author's note: Ta-da! Another chapter cranked out by yours truly. I'll try to post at least two more before Christmas, so bear with me. It's crazy around here. I'm STILL waiting for my ear infection to piss off. Ugh. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak! I love reviews, you know that? I freaking LOVE REVIEWS! The longer, the better. Add as many details and I practically squeal with joy. Do you all need any more pushing? Haha! REVIEW! It can be your Christmas present to me! Okay, I'll stop. I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviews because you know, you guys are awesome. I know there are people who read my story who don't review. Shame :-p Even if it's just a three word review, it's better than nothing, you know? REVIEW! Okay so I'm going to post a poll on my page about which story you want next and I want everyone to go vote. I'll let everyone vote at least twice on that, so the numbers are bigger and closer for drama! Woot! Who knows, I might be tempted to include a few of my reviews in my OC stories that are coming up…hint hint hint. Okay, really, I'll stop. I love you all! Mwaaaah!_


	21. Chapter 21

"Theory?" Sasha asked. James pulled Sasha closer as if Carlisle would try to take her from him.

"James marked you. Not many vampires are able and want to do that to a human. It's changed both of your personalities slightly. You're more in-tune, I suppose. When James sees you, Sasha, he feels this fierce protectiveness and will remove any obstacle in his way. Sasha, when you see James, you feel this need to be as close to him, especially if your emotions are strong. Right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." James and Sasha replied simultaneously.

"There is one more thing I'd like to try but I daresay that James will not like it or allow it one bit." Carlisle said, trying to gauge their reactions.

"What is it?" James asked, narrowing his eyes. His hold on Sasha tightened slightly.

"Actually, it could be two things. But Sasha would not like the other one either." Carlisle added, thinking to himself.

"Carlisle?" Sasha asked, getting a bit worried.

"How each of you would react to seeing the other kissing someone else." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean, kissing someone else?" Sasha asked.

"How James would react to seeing you kiss someone such as Jake or Emmett. How you would react to seeing James kiss someone like Victoria or Rosalie." Carlisle said calmly.

"I don't think so!" James growled.

"Hell no!" Sasha said at the same time as James.

Carlisle fixed James with a look.

"James, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Carlisle said, heading for the stairs.

James sighed and glared at Carlisle. Couldn't it wait? He wasn't ready to be away from Sasha yet-…

…Oh. Shit.

"James?" Carlisle said, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"I'll be right back." James said, kissing Sasha before she could protest and he ran up the stairs.

Carlisle led him into his office and shut the door, speaking in hushed tones. Sasha walked upstairs to Alice's room to change back into her comfortable clothes. She found Alice and Bella flipping through magazines. Alice looked up at smiled, patting the space beside her. Sasha looked around and spotted her clothes and tossed them to the bed. She pulled her dress off, going to the closet to hang it up.

"Where did James mark you exactly?" Bella asked, looking up from her magazine to her sister walking around in her underwear.

Sasha smiled and walked over to Bella, pulling the waistband of her boy short underwear down an inch, showing what appeared to be a normal bite mark on her skin. You could see the white teeth marks clearly when you looked. Belle reached out and touched the mark gently, her eyebrows knitting together.

"It's cold." Bella said, turning her head sideways. Bella bent her head forward and moved her face closer to the bite mark. "It smells like…well…vampire sweet."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. Her sister was sniffing her. Quite a bit. Sasha took a couple of steps back and Bella looked up, blushing.

"Sorry." Bella said, looking at her magazine.

Alice and Sasha chuckled as Sasha pulled her clothes back on awkwardly. Sasha wandered around Alice and Jasper's room, stopping by the huge bookcase that took up one whole wall. Sasha was looking through the titles when she felt arms around her. She didn't have to look to tell it was James; she could feel it was him. She leaned back into her arms and closed her eyes. James bent his head down and kissed down her jaw softly, ghosting kisses down her neck. Sasha's breath hitched in her throat.

"Not in my room!" Alice cried, throwing her magazine at James's back.

"Picky pixie." James muttered, knowing full well Alice could hear him.

James picked Sasha up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her cast arms around his neck as he walked out of the bedroom. James stopped in the hallway; Sasha was kissing his neck. That action alone would be his undoing. His groan turned into a hiss as Laurent nearly ripped the front door off of its hinges. Emmett and Jasper, who were playing video games, dropped their controllers and crouched down. Laurent's eyes scanned the house until he found James. James set Sasha on her feet, pushing her behind him as Laurent came up the stairs; his face grim.

"James, a moment?" Laurent asked.

Emmett and Jasper came upstairs at that moment, Carlisle coming out of his office with Edward. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie came into the hallway. Bella found her way a moment later.

"Use my office." Carlisle offered.

Laurent immediately walked into the office, waiting for James. James looked between Laurent and Sasha.

"Stay with Emmett." James finally said, moving Sasha to stand next to Emmett, who nodded.

Before Sasha could protest, James walked into the office and shut the door. Sasha tried to cross her arms, but settled for letting them hang by her sides.

……

..

Laurent was pacing around Carlisle's office when James came in and shut the door. Laurent's eyes flashed to James.

"Victoria knows something is going on." Laurent said, his tone a bit fearful.

"What?" James asked, narrowing his eyes.

"She thinks that you're trying to pull an Edward on her." Laurent said.

James stared out the window for a moment, letting the words sink in. 'She thinks I'm pulling an Edward on her…'. James smiled widely. This would work perfectly.

"Tell her it's all a part of my master plan." James said suddenly.

"Are you insane?" Laurent asked.

"No. Listen. She thinks I'm leaving her for a human. Tell her it's all a part of my "master plan". Tell her I'm just with the human to lure her into trusting me. Then tell her I'll use the sister as bait to trap Bella and by proxy, Edward. And Edward means the rest of the Cullens. This just got easier…" James said, still smiling.

"Fuck man, that's risky…" Laurent said.

"It'll work. Where's Victoria now?" James asked.

"She's heading this way. She just checked out Bella and Sasha's house and saw they weren't there." Laurent said.

"Good…good." James said. "Did everyone hear that or do I have to repeat myself?" James asked under his breath, knowing the Cullens could hear him. "I'm going to go cut her off."

James walked out of the office, seeing the Cullen's solemn faces. He didn't see Emmett or Sasha in the crowd in the hallway. He looked over at Edward who pointed down the hall where Emmett and Rosalie shared a bedroom. James walked down the hallway and opened the door, seeing Sasha curled up beside Emmett in bed. James's first instinct was to throw Emmett out of the bed and rip his head off. Emmett raised his head up and made the shushing gesture to James. He then pointed to Sasha and whispered "asleep". James walked closer to the bed and found Sasha curled into Emmett's side, fast asleep. Emmett saw James stare at Sasha, smiling softly. James's hand brushed Sasha's cheek gently and her face followed his hand. James' smile got a bit wider. He pulled away a moment later and looked at Emmett.

"I've got to go deter Victoria. Will you protect her?" James whispered. Emmett nodded.

"Always." Emmett whispered.

James took one last look at Sasha cuddled to Emmett's side and walked out of the room and finally outside to track Victoria. He ran for the forest, stopping to inhale and then modify his route. Within minutes, he had tracked Victoria to where she was hunting a human male. He came up behind her and she whirled around, pinning him with a glare.

"You choose some…some human girl over me?!" Victoria hissed, crouching low.

"Shows you how convincing I am. You fell for it too." James said with a lazy smirk.

"Liar." Victoria said.

"Oh really? Do you think I'd actually want some annoying breakable human when I could have you?" James said, walking up to her and caressing her face. Inside, James felt like he should bathe in Clorox.

"Mmm…so why are you hanging around her so much?" Victoria whined, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's the perfect plan, Vicky…"James said, using her nickname as a pet name for her. "I get the human girl to fall in love with me and trust me, and then use her as bait to get her sister and by default, the Cullens. Nine pains in our asses by just using one human."

"You're so smart, Jamesy…now why don't you show me what else you're capable of?" Victoria cooed, pulling James down to the ground.

James wanted to run far, far away at that moment. He shouldn't be with Victoria, having sex. Instead, James felt as though he were betrayed Sasha. The only thing that made James hard and kept him hard was imagining Sasha in his mind. The night before when they were pleasuring each other…yeah, that made him so hard. Victoria nearly squealed with delight when she straddled him, sinking down on his hard on. James nearly lost his erection when he felt the all too familiar ice cold enveloping him. 'Oh God…I bet Sasha is hot and wet…not cold and disgusting.' James thought. James just had to repeat to himself that he was doing this so that in the long-run, Sasha and he could be together. But just how would she take finding out that he had to fuck Victoria? Victoria screamed out her release not a moment too soon, as his erection had practically disappeared. Victoria stood up and stretched, not even noticing that James didn't come at all. He quietly dressed when Victoria started kissing on him. He allowed it for only a few minutes.

"Victoria…do you understand our plan?" James asked, pulling away from her.

"Of course I do, Jamesy…" Victoria purred, closing the distance and kissing his neck.

"Then you'll understand that I have to go keep playing the part, right?" James said, smiling.

"I wish you didn't…but I understand." Victoria said, pouting.

'Sasha's much better at pouting than you are.' James thought. He headed off back to the Cullen house. He wondered if Sasha would be awake yet, he'd be gone at least three hours. James really wished she'd re-think spending the day tomorrow with that werewolf. He wanted her right where she should be; in his arms. Not with some werewolf who could change and hurt her. James ran back as fast as he could, running up to the Cullen house. He stopped and opened the door, looking around. He felt a sense of dread when he didn't see Sasha. He ran around, looking in each room for Sasha. James, not seeing Sasha, ran upstairs. He didn't see anyone.

"She and Bella went back to their house." Carlisle said from his office. "Don't worry, Emmett and the rest went with them."

James sighed in relief before running back down the stairs and out of the house, heading for the Swan household. He finally saw the house, coming out of the forest. He saw Edward's silver Volvo and Emmett's huge Jeep parked in front of it. James stopped, smoothing out his pants and zipping his jacket; he needed to remember to get another shirt. He smoothed his hair back in a low ponytail once more and walked up to the door, knocking. He waited a moment before Charlie answered the door.

"Is Sasha around?" James asked. He knew full well Sasha was inside the house; he could feel his tension easing.

"They're in the basement watching the old television. Janice is down there with them." Charlie said, as if to warn James from doing anything with his daughter.

"Thank you." James said as Charlie moved out of his way.

James walked through the living room and found the door leading to the basement open. He took a deep, and unneeded, breath and walked down the stairs at a human pace. He reached the end of the stairs and turned to the left, seeing two couches and a few old chairs scattered around the room, all facing a smaller television. Sasha was lying on Janice's lap when she looked up and smiled. As quick as she could, she sat up and ran to him. James picked her up and her legs encircled his waist and her arms his neck. She leaned in to kiss him when she stopped. James' face took on a confused look.

"Sasha?" James asked, wondering why she stopped.

Sasha wriggled out of his grasp and took a step back from him. She fixed him with a look that was a cross between hurt and anger.

"You've been with _her_?!" Sasha accused.

Every head in the room turned to James and Sasha. James sighed softly, closing his eyes.

"Sasha, I…" James started, but was cut off.

"Did you fuck her?" Sasha asked bluntly.

"Sasha!" Janice said, surprised. Sasha ignored her.

"Did you?" Sasha asked, looking at James.

James opened his eyes and saw the hurt and anger swirling over Sasha. He looked over at Edward who was shaking his head quickly. He didn't want to lie to Sasha, but he didn't want her to get more upset with him than she already was. Sasha was still staring at him, but her anger seemed to fade. She shook herself, and then glared at Jasper.

"Knock it off, Jasper." Sasha bit out, and she felt her emotions come raging back.

"Can we go outside and talk privately?" James asked.

"Oh my God. You did. You fucked her!" Sasha said, clenching her fists.

"It's not like that, Sasha…" James said, but was again cut off.

"Well I hope it was worth it." Sasha whispered, moving around him and going up the stairs. She was determined not to cry.

James sat down on the bottom step, feeling like his heart had just been ripped out. He assumed something like that would hurt; it sounded painful. He was vaguely aware of a door slamming above him and another person standing in front of him. He looked up when the person started tapping their foot impatiently.

"Get off your butt and go after that girl!" Janice said, looking at James.

"She hates me…" James said, sighing.

"Well of course she does, you slept with some whore! You ain't going to save this relationship unless you go after her. Before she decides to repay the favor." Janice said.

That caught James's attention. He stood up, looking at Janice.

"She wouldn't….would she?" James asked.

"I don't know. She is her mama's daughter. Her mama wasn't a mean woman, but when she got mad, she went and made things even. I don't know if Sasha is like that or not." Janice said. "I wouldn't take that chance if I were you."

……

..

_Author's note: Ooo a cliff-hanger! I'm so mean! Nah, not really. Because as my Christmas present to you all, I'll crank out THREE chapters before Christmas (Thursday!). So don't worry, you'll find out what happens tomorrow. But you better leave me plenty of long and detailed reviews! Those make me incredibly happy! So the polls: You all want James to turn Sasha into a vampire (100% voted for that, woot!) and so far, it looks as though the majority want to read my Carlisle/OC fic next (he has 5 votes. Jasper comes in a close second with 4 votes! Jake and Emmett both tie at 2 votes each!). I'm going to leave the poll open until January 1__st__, so make sure you vote vote vote!!! Vote and Review!!! REVIEW!!! I love y'all! Mwaaaah!!!!_


	22. Chapter 22

Sasha was outside, pacing. James had yet again left to go screw that…that…thing! Sasha was so mad that she could just scream! Sasha had never felt so many emotions at once; sadness, hurt, jealousy, anger. How would he like it if she just went out and had sex with Jake all out of the blue? Sasha glared at the house one last time before she headed for the Quileute reservation. She barely made it to the end of the driveway when she heard a door shut and footsteps. She stopped when James ran in front of her.

"Move." Sasha said, trying to dodge him. James grabbed her waist gently.

"Where are you going?" James asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm going to go to the Quileute rez and screw Jake through the mattress." Sasha replied, her tone blasé. James growled. "Oh no, don't you start. You went and fucked Victoria."

"I had to…" James said.

"Bullshit, you didn't have to do anything! You left while I was asleep to go and screw her." Sasha said, hurt in her voice. "So now, I'm going to go find Jake. Ta-ta."

James picked Sasha up and headed for the tree nearest her bedroom. Sasha yelled in protest. James easily scaled the tree, going to her window and opening it, walking inside. He set her on the bed gently, kneeling in front of her. He could see the unshed tears in Sasha's eyes and he felt as though he should be quartered and thrown into a raging fire.

"Do I disgust you?" Sasha whispered so softly that James nearly doubted she spoke at all.

"Why would you ask that?" James asked.

"You keep going to her. Is it because she's a vampire? Or does she…does she pleasure you better?" Sasha asked in reply.

"I have to every so often, to keep up appearances. If I suddenly stopped, she'd get more suspicious and come after you herself when I'm away." James said, hating himself. "I would much rather be with you than even have to look at her. And no one can give me pleasure like you can."

"I wish you didn't have to go to her. I can…I know it sounds weird, but it's like I can smell her on you." Sasha said, wrinkling her nose.

"I feel like I should go bathe in boiling Clorox after being with her." James said, shuddering. Sasha chuckled, shaking her head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Sasha said.

"Do you really have to spend the day with the werewolf tomorrow?" James asked softly.

"Jake is one of my best friends." Sasha replied. James looked away. "Why don't you like the idea of me hanging out with him?"

"He's a _werewolf_." James said.

"And you're a vampire and I'm a human." Sasha said. James pouted and looked away. "Oh my God…Edward was right!" Sasha exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" James asked, looking back at her.

"You're jealous." Sasha said, a small smile on her face.

"Of that mutt? Pfft." James retorted. 'Damn.' He thought.

"So then you won't mind me hanging out with him tomorrow and sleeping over with him and…" Sasha said, smiling.

"I don't think so! You're not staying all night with that half naked dog!" James said. Sasha laughed.

"I wasn't really planning to spend the night with Jake. We're just hanging out tomorrow, that's all." Sasha said, her hands tracing James's face.

"Are you going to have sex with him?" James asked, looking into Sasha's eyes.

"Hmmm…" Sasha said, tapping her chin. "Nah. It'd be like having sex with Emmett!" Sasha laughed.

"I heard that!" Emmett shouted from the basement, which made Sasha laugh harder.

James broke out into a smile and reached up, hugging Sasha to him tightly. After a moment, Sasha pulled back.

"You still stink like Victoria." Sasha said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"I also need to change clothes." James said.

"Maybe one of the guys will lend you some clothes." Sasha said.

"He's too puny for my clothes." Emmett called up in a sing-songy voice.

"Yeah, my ass isn't _that_ huge." James said, knowing that Emmett would hear.

A chorus of laughter rang out from the basement.

"Maybe we should "come back inside" now. Dad and them still think we're outside." Sasha said.

James smiled and picked her up gently and climbed into the window sill, jumping down to the ground and landing softly. He placed Sasha on the ground. Sasha, still facing him, stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around him. James pulled her as close as he could, holding her tightly to him. Sasha heard Charlie clear his throat from the porch, his hands on his hips. Sasha smiled and pulled away, turning to look at her father.

"It's late Sasha. I think it's time for James and the rest to go back to their houses." Charlie said, waiting for Sasha.

"I'll see you later then. Tomorrow, I'm hanging out with Jake." Sasha said loud enough for Charlie to hear.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all walked out of the house a moment later. James hugged Sasha and whispered that he would return after Charlie fell asleep and walked off, getting in Emmett's Jeep. They drove off as Sasha and Charlie walked back inside the house.

"Everything okay with you two?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. They'll be okay. Jake and I are gonna hang out tomorrow, okay?" Sasha said, flopping on the couch.

"Good. He's a good kid." Charlie said.

"Darn, I thought he was some kind of rebel." Sasha said, smiling.

Janice walked upstairs, coming to sit beside Charlie on the couch. Sasha noticed them smiling at each other and Sasha got a huge smile on her face. Sasha walked by Janice, elbowing her gently and giving her a grin. Janice swatted her backside and shook her head, blushing a bit. Sasha started humming "Charlie and Janice sitting in a tree…" song and her dad looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Oh I'm fine. How are you?" Sasha asked, smiling. "And how are you, Jan? Any men here in town catch your eye?"

Janice blushed further and Charlie cleared his throat and turned back to the television. Sasha's smile grew when Janice sighed softly.

"I just had a fantastic idea!" Sasha said suddenly, drawing Janice's and Charlie's attention to her. "I think that you two should go out on a date! Fine! It's settled. Dad, you're taking Jan to Port Angeles to Mario's for dinner tomorrow night. Have fun you crazy kids!"

Sasha skipped out of the room, leaving a stunned Charlie and a blushing Janice in her wake. Sasha smiled, walking upstairs to sponge off, since she couldn't shower yet. She turned the faucet on the sink on, letting the water get hot while she stripped. She opened the linen closet in the bathroom and took out a towel and a washcloth, setting them on the toilet seat. Sasha soaped up the washcloth and washed herself off carefully, as not to get her casts wet. She finished half an hour later and let the water out of the sink, drying off. She wrapped the robe hanging on the back of the door around her and walked to Bella's room. The door was ajar and she walked in.

"Do you want to hang out with me and Jake tomorrow?" Sasha asked.

"Did you just set Charlie up on a date with Janice?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. They like each other. Join us or not?" Sasha replied.

"I've got things to do tomorrow." Bella said, turning her back.

"Goodnight, Bella." Sasha said, sighing and muttering something that sounds like "drama queen".

Sasha walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She looked around her room but didn't see James yet. She pulled his shirt from under her blankets and took the robe off, hanging it on her desk chair. She slipped the over-sized t shirt on and walked to her closet. Sasha pulled out a puzzle and sat in the floor. She emptied it out and started putting the puzzle together. She had gotten about a quarter of it done when she heard a tapping at her window. Sasha stood up and stretched as James opened the window and climbed in. He held out a rose and Sasha took it, smiling. James picked her up gently and held her close.

"What were you doing?" James asked.

"I was putting together a puzzle. Mama and I used to do that when I couldn't sleep." Sasha said.

"Why can't you sleep? Are you okay?" James asked.

"Are you still mad that Jake and I are hanging out tomorrow?" Sasha asked in reply. James sighed.

"I'm not so much mad as…jealous. When you fell asleep in Emmett and Rosalie's bed earlier, I had to fight myself not to dismember him." James admitted.

"Now you know a little bit of how I feel when you've visited Victoria. But you know I won't be having sex with Jake." Sasha said, chuckling.

"Good. I don't think I could take knowing someone else was pleasuring you…" James whispered, kissing Sasha's neck.

Sasha gasped, nearly melting in James's arms. James smiled and walked over to Sasha's bed, pulling her to lie down on top of him.

"Nice clothes." Sasha said, smiling down at James.

"They're Carlisle's. Emmett's were too big and Edward and Jasper's were too small. At least I look snazzy, right?" James asked, smirking.

"Snazzy? Oh you look very snazzy, Carlisle…I mean James." Sasha replied, smiling.

"Oh you think I'm Carlisle?" James teased. "I'll show you Carlisle…"

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. We can't do anything. See, this other vampire, James…mmm…but hey, you're sexy too! If you promise not to tell Esme I won't tell James. We can have hot wild sex. Or cold wild sex." Sasha replied, smirking at James's shocked face.

"Sasha! Do you really think Carlisle is sexier?" James asked.

"Honestly?" Sasha asked, seeing James squirm a little bit.

"…Yeah…" James said.

"Carlisle's good looking, I won't deny him that. Hell, all the Cullens are. But you…you're beautiful. More so. So no, Carlisle isn't sexier. You are." Sasha replied honestly.

James pulled Sasha's face down and kissed her intensely.

……

..

Sasha was awoken by James at eight the next morning. Sasha mumbled something rude and turned over, burying herself in the covers even more. James chuckled softly, standing at the end of the bed and in one swift move he jerked all the covers off Sasha's bed. Sasha cried her protest, giving him the bird in the process.

"Okay, I'll just call Jake and tell him you don't want to hang out with him today…" James said, reaching for Sasha's cell phone.

Sasha sat up and grabbed her cell phone, glaring at James. She had a serious case of bed-head and t shirt she was wearing had ridden up to her waist. She looked over at James and saw him smiling widely.

"Why are you so happy and chipper? It's too early…" Sasha said, yawning.

"Four words: Nice. Hair. No. Underwear." James said, smirking.

Sasha looked down and saw that she indeed was not wearing underwear and that her shirt had ridden up to her waist during the night. At this point, she was too sleepy to care very much. 'At least I'm clean.' Sasha thought, tugging the shirt down as she stood up. She nearly stumbled into the desk if it weren't for James catching her and steadying her.

"You've only got half an hour before the dog arrives." James said.

"Bathroom. Need." Sasha muttered, heading for the bathroom.

James decided that he'd help Sasha and pick out her clothes. Something that didn't reveal an inch of skin at all; he didn't want the werewolf getting ideas about his female. _His_ female. James liked the sound of that. He really needed to make it official. How did humans make things like this official? He'd have to ask Edward what he did for his and Bella's relationship. He wanted something that showed everybody that she was his and if they even thought about her the wrong way that he would personally feed them their own small intestine. Sasha came back a minute later, her hair brushed and cleaned up. She looked at the outfit on the bed then cast an odd look at James.

"Don't you think the ski parka is a bit much? Considering you've laid out nearly every piece of clothing I own, of course." Sasha said, smiling.

"I don't want that mutt getting ideas." James said simply.

"Jake doesn't think of me that way, silly." Sasha said, picking through the clothes.

Sasha settled on a pair of jeans with the knees ripped out that belonged to her mom and also a short sleeved Aerosmith tee-shirt with a jacket. James sat on her bed and Sasha smiled, pulling the shirt off and tossing it to him. You would have thought that Sasha would have been hiding her nakedness from everyone on the planet, but she didn't. Well, not from James at least. She knew she could trust him. Maybe even Emmett. After all, she was no Rosalie and she knew that Emmett and Rosalie's love was solid. Sasha got dressed and checked the clock, seeing that Jake was due to arrive in five minutes.

"You better scoot." Sasha said, coming to sit on James's lap. James wrapped his arms around Sasha and kissed her.

"Why would I want to do that when I could sit here kissing the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?" James asked.

"Keep that up mister…" Sasha said, kissing James's neck.

James nearly pulled Sasha on top of him when he heard a knock coming from the front door downstairs. Damn that wolf had the worst timing. James sighed, pulling back from Sasha.

"You're dad's coming up here. I'll see you tonight. I love you…" James said.

"I love you." Sasha said, a huge smile on her face.

James kissed her cheek and hopped out the window a few seconds before Charlie knocked on Sasha's door, telling her that Jake was waiting on her downstairs. Sasha walked out of her room and down the stairs. Jake was watching the flat screen when Sasha came downstairs. He turned his head and saw Sasha and smiled, walking over to her and hugging her. Sasha hugged Jake, treasuring how warm he was.

"Mmm you're so warm…" Sasha whispered, smiling.

"Come on kiddo." Jake said, chuckling and pulling Sasha with him outside.

Jake zipped up her coat for her and got on his motorcycle, kick-starting it. Sasha smiled and got on behind him, wrapping her arms around him and Jake took off for the Quileute rez. Even though the cold wind was blowing, she could still feel the heat rolling off of Jake and it kept her nice and cozy. If she didn't already have James, she could easily see herself falling for someone like Jake.

……

..

_Author's note: Yet another chapter! YAY! REVIEW! It's so easy, I promise. Makes me want to post more sooner. Maybe even a love scene between James and Sasha…heheh. And now, Jasper and Carlisle are both tied for first place (5 votes each) for the next OC fic…there can't be a tie, I can't do two at once like that and them both be good. So let's make sure we have a clear cut winner by Jan 1, okay? Emmett comes in second with 4 votes and poor lil Jake comes in last with 3 votes. REVIEW! Please? For me? For James? Mwaaaah! Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanzaa/Happy Festivus/Happy whatever-you-choose-to-celebrate! _


	23. Chapter 23

Jake headed for his house on the Quileute reservation, stopping the motorcycle by his house. Billy was on the front porch, smiling. Jake helped Sasha off the motorcycle and she walked up to her porch, bending down to hug Billy. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Billy whispered. She almost felt like a daughter to him. Sasha hugged him tightly.

"Me too. I missed you." Sasha said, pulling back.

Jake walked up the steps, chuckling. He stopped beside his dad's wheelchair.

"If I didn't know any better Dad, I'd say you're trying to mack on her." Jake said, making Sasha blush.

"What if I'm the one who's trying to mack on your Dad, Jake?" Sasha asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Jake, Billy, and Sasha all started laughing a moment later. Sasha stood up and walked inside with Jake, Billy rolling in behind them.

"When do you get your casts off?" Jake asked, going to sit on the couch and patting the space beside it. Sasha came and sat down beside of him.

"About a week and a half. They were just hairline fractures. And I can't wait." Sasha said, flopping dramatically.

Jake shook his head, and then looked at Sasha, leaning over and sniffing her. He wrinkled his nose and sat back. Sasha raised an eyebrow and smelled of herself.

"I know I haven't got to use an actual shower or bath but I do wash off every day!" Sasha pouted.

"You smell like a bloodsucker. Way too sweet." Jake said.

"You know, if I could bathe…" Sasha said, laughing. "Billy! Jake said I stink!" Sasha called out to Billy who was in the kitchen.

"Jake, don't make me take her away from you son!" Billy called out from the kitchen, chuckling.

"Yeah Jakey, I'll go mack on your dad again. And if you're not careful, we'll get it on." Sasha said, smirking.

"Like Donkey Kong." Jake said, laughing. "I'd like to know how you'd manage to accomplish that, gettin' it on with my Dad."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Billy's face and hands were paralyzed as well." Sasha said, laughing hard when Jake groaned and covered his ears. Billy rolled in a moment later.

"What's got Jake all cowering?" Billy asked, smiling.

"He wanted to know how you and I would get it on with you being in a wheelchair. I just told him that I didn't know your hands and face were paralyzed too." Sasha said, laughing.

"Just because I'm in a wheelchair, son, doesn't mean I'm _completely_ paralyzed from the waist down." Billy said, causing Jake to cry out and run for his room screaming.

Sasha and Billy were cracking up at Jake's discomfort, but in all fairness Jake did start it. Sasha high-fived Billy the best she could before walking back to Jake's room. She found him sprawled out on his bed with his pillow over his head. He was so tall that his legs hung off the edge of his bed. Sasha crawled on the bed and sat on his back, smiling.

"Jakey-bear….wakey wakey!" Sasha said, tugging on his long hair. Jake's response was muffled by the pillow.

"If you don't turn around and talk to me then I'm going to tickle you…" Sasha threatened, snaking her hands to his ribs. She started tickling him viciously when he didn't move. Jake didn't laugh.

"You're tough. But no one can ignore raspberries…" Sasha said, pulling up the back of his shirt and blowing a big raspberry on his back.

"Smelly Jake! Naaaasty!" Sasha said, laughing when Jake finally turned around.

Sasha laughed and held on as Jake turned under her. She was now straddling his stomach, looking down at him and laughing. Jake was laughing as well.

"So how are you going to entertain me today?" Sasha asked, propping herself up on her arms on Jake's chest.

"Well since you're all invalid, I figured we could watch a movie, go get something to eat, and just go for a walk." Jake said, smiling.

"I'm all for that." Sasha said, looking at Jake. She bit her lip. "Jake?"

"Hmm?" Jake said.

Sasha had to find out for herself about the second part of Carlisle's theory; what it would be like to kiss someone besides James now that he had marked her. She was nervous; she didn't want James to be upset with her. She certainly didn't want to lose James. But there was just one part of her that wanted to make sure she chose correctly when she chose James. She had to kiss Jake. And she had to do it now, while they were alone. Sasha leaned her face closer to Jake, waiting for him to jump up or push her away.

"Can I kiss you?" Sasha whispered so quietly she almost doubted that Jake heard her.

When she saw Jake nod, she licked her lips, as did Jake. His hands cupped her face, bringing her closer. Sasha initiated the kiss, brushing her lips against Jake's. Sasha licked Jake's lips and his mouth parted, his tongue darting out and deepening the kiss. Sasha's fingers buried themselves in Jake's hair as he nipped and licked at her lips. A moment later they both pulled back, breathing hard. Sasha and Jake stared at each other.

"I'm sorry." Sasha whispered, figuring that Jake hated it and her now.

"No, I am…I'm sorry. I'm in love with Bella." Jake whispered. Sasha smiled sadly.

"I just…I had to see what it was like. James kept going to Victoria and I-" Sasha said, but was cut off.

"He what?!" Jake yelled, nearly causing Sasha to fall off.

"Yeah…yesterday. He fucked Victoria again. He says he has to, to keep up appearances." Sasha said, sliding off of Jake and laying beside of him, sighing.

"Can I be honest?" Jake asked, turning to look at Sasha.

"Yes. Please." Sasha said.

"If I wasn't in love with your sister, then I'd be after you, in a heartbeat. Especially after that kiss. That bloodsucker wouldn't stand a chance against me. And he's a fucking dumbass for going to Victoria. If it were me, I'd much rather have sex with you than her." Jake said, smiling. Sasha smiled back.

"Thanks Jake." Sasha said.

"Do you want to get some food first or watch a movie?" Jake asked, sitting up.

"How about we bring the food here and eat while we watch the movie?" Sasha suggested.

"I like the way you think. I'll go order us some pizzas." Jake said, kissing her forehead and grabbing the phone, calling the food in.

Jake and Sasha meandered through the house, coming to stop in the living room once again. Oddly enough, there was no awkwardness after the kiss. It was just something that happened and didn't need to be lingered on. The doorbell rang ten minutes later; the pizza arrived. Jake and Sasha popped in a movie and sat down; each eating pizza like there was no tomorrow. Sasha stopped after four pieces. Jake was on his second box already. Sasha dozed off near the end of the movie, with Jake finishing up what she didn't eat. Jake nudged Sasha awake after the movie ended.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty." Jake said, gently shaking Sasha. Sasha grumbled, her eyes opening.

"Wha?" Sasha mumbled, raising up and stretching.

"Let's go for a walk." Jake said, pulling her up. "It's nearly night time and I've got to get you home by 8. I have patrols to do." He added, groaning.

"Where's Billy? I want to say goodnight." Sasha asked, looking around.

"DAD!" Jake yelled. Sasha glared up at him. "I could have done that."

Billy rolled into the room, looking at Jake and Sasha.

"You called?" Billy said.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my lover." Sasha said, chuckling when Jake groaned.

"We still on for Saturday night?" Billy asked, laughing.

"Oh yeah. 3 a.m. Jake's bed." Sasha replied, winking.

"I'm going to be sick…" Jake said.

"Goodnight, Billy." Sasha said, hugging Billy and following Jake outside.

Jake stood on the porch, looking over at Sasha as she came out, shutting the door. Jake held out his hand and Sasha took it, holding on as they walked, heading for Sasha's house. Jake led her through the forest as they walked in relative silence. This is why Sasha loved being around Jake. She felt safe and didn't feel the pressure to fill the silence with awkward conversation. They held hands in silence, and it was okay. They soon came upon Sasha's house and it was getting dark. James was sitting on the porch, waiting for her. As soon as he spotted her, he stood up and ran to her. She could feel Jake tightening his grip on her hand, not wanting to give her up to a vampire. James saw that Jake hadn't let go of her yet and he got upset and scared at the same time.

"Sasha?" James said, looking at their entwined hands.

"James. I kissed Jake." Sasha said, not wanting there to be any secrets between them. James growled, but Jake didn't look fazed.

"What?! Why?" James asked, his voice rising near the end.

"I had to. I had to find out for myself my true feelings for you after you keep going to Victoria." Sasha said, holding her free hand up when James opened his mouth. "I know you say you have to but…God, James, it kills me inside each time you do."

James sighed and looked down, really hating himself for having to even look at Victoria when it caused Sasha this much pain.

"You…you're choosing him?" James whispered, fearing the answer.

"It wouldn't matter if I did." Sasha said. "He is in love with my sister. And I, crazy person that I must be, am completely in love with you."

"But that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you hurt my girl again." Jake said, pulling Sasha closer.

James looked as though someone had just run over his dog. Twice. Sasha looked at Jake and hugged him, kissing his cheek. Jake kissed the top of her head, hugging her close before saying his goodbyes and heading back through the forest. Sasha looked up at James. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. James let out a breath and picked her up, holding her close to him.

"You stink." James whispered, chuckling.

"That's what Jake said earlier. He said I smelled too sweet." Sasha said.

"Now you smell like a wet dog." James said. "I bought you a present today."

"Really? What is it?" Sasha asked, getting excited.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." James said, smiling when Sasha did so.

He pulled a box out of his pocket and set it in her hands. Sasha opened her eyes and looked at the box, then at James. She opened the box and gasped. It was a ring.

"It's not an engagement ring…yet. It's a promise ring. Alice helped me pick it out. I love you." James said, putting it on Sasha's right hand ring finger and smiling.

"James…it's beautiful. I love you too." Sasha said, hugging him tightly.

The ring was stunning. It could have easily passed for an engagement ring. It was silver with a princess cut diamond in the center. On the inside, James had something inscribed. '_James loves Sasha_'. Sasha kissed James, putting all of her love and passion into the kiss. James nearly lost his control when Sasha kissed him; it took everything in him to not run into the forest and find a place to show her just how much he loved her. Charlie called out from the porch though, telling Sasha to come inside. Sasha called out her goodnight to James and winked. James would be back in her room the second Charlie fell asleep. Sasha walked inside and sat with Jan for a while before asking her help to get washed up. She was going to miss Jan when she had to leave.

"Are you excited about going on a date with Dad?" Sasha asked. Janice blushed.

"I am. He is a very handsome and charming man." Janice said, smiling.

"What if you two really hit it off? Will you move here? Please?" Sasha asked, getting excited as Janice rinsed her hair.

"Don't put the cart before the horse, Sha-Sha." Janice said, using her nickname for Sasha.

"I hope you do…I'd love having you for a mama." Sasha said, wrapping a towel around her hair.

"You're already like my daughter, baby." Janice said.

……

..

_Author's note: The last chapter before Christmas! Sad, I know. I know I promised James and Sasha lovin' but this just came up on me out of the blue, demanding to be written. You know how Jake and Sasha both can get in my head if I don't do something they want. I almost made her kiss Emmett, but Jake beat Emmett out! GASP! The next chapter though should have some James and Sasha goodness, we'll see where they take me. I am surprised to say that JASPER is ahead of Carlisle by THREE votes! 3! It's Jazz with 8, Carlisle with 5, and then Jake and Emmy-poo are tied in third with 4 each. It's getting exciting, folks! I'll try to start the new story after the new year. I have fantastic news, for me anyway. So I used to wear like a size 20, right? Guess what I'm down to now. A 14/16! OMFG! I'm ecstatic! Wheee! I was trying on a pair of size 16 pants in the dressing room and Fashion Bug and I screamed when they fit! AHHH! And I'm going to hold a contest!!! But I'll tell you more about that later. So, you know what to do now right? REVIEW! Review and vote! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Merry ChristmaHaunaKwanzaakah! I think that's how you spell it. Close enough. Mwaaaah!_


	24. JamesSasha smut! Ch 24

_Ten Days Later_

….

Sasha was sitting in Carlisle's office, waiting for him to bring the saw in to remove her casts. 'Finally!' Sasha thought, looking at her arms. The first thing she was going to do was take a nice hot shower. Oh she could not wait. Carlisle came in a moment later holding what looked like one of those electric knives. Sasha's eyes went wide.

"That is for cutting off casts? You sure you're not going to saw my arms off?" Sasha asked as Carlisle came closer.

"I could leave them on your arms if you want me to…" Carlisle said, smiling.

"No, no. I'll take my chances." Sasha said, holding out her arms.  
Carlisle turned the saw on and started sawing through the plaster, never once nicking Sasha's arms. She was quite impressed.  
"Do you want to keep these?" Carlisle asked, turning the saw off.  
"Uh, that's a big negative. Burn them if you want." Sasha said. She certainly didn't want a reminder of…that.  
"You might want to steer clear of Emmett today." Carlisle said as Sasha headed for the door.  
"Why?" Sasha asked, stopping and turning.  
"We just had an indoor pool installed." Carlisle replied, waving her empty casts around.  
"Ahh. Gotcha. Thanks, Carlisle." Sasha said, waving and walking out. Carlisle joined her.  
"Mind if I walk you out?" Carlisle asked, walking beside her.  
"Not at all. Why though?" Sasha asked. "Not that I'm not grateful for the company…"  
"June is out." Carlisle said, his eyes scanning. Sasha stopped dead in her tracks.  
"She…what?" Sasha whispered.  
"She got released this morning. They didn't have any evidence that she had a part of your ordeal. So she was set free." Carlisle said, his hand going to the small of Sasha's back as they headed outside.  
Sasha stopped at the doors, looking around. Her heart flew up to her throat the moment the words left Carlisle's mouth. June was out. Sasha knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that June would come after her to get revenge for incarcerating her son and re-incarcerating her husband. Carlisle felt Sasha tensing up. He didn't have to have Jasper's power to know she was terrified of reprisals. He had called his family, as well as James and Laurent earlier, filling them in. Charlie, Carlisle knew, had already found out and had stayed home.  
"James is waiting at your house, keeping an eye on Charlie in case June decides to visit. Jake and the rest are going to run extra patrols by your house at night too. Emmett's waiting for you in the red Jeep over there." Carlisle said, nodding his head in the direction of Emmett's Jeep.  
Sasha hugged Carlisle and ran off for Emmett's Jeep. Emmett met her by the passenger side door, looking around and helping her in. He waved to Carlisle and got in, driving off.  
"Has Alice seen anything?" Sasha whispered, staring out of the window as Emmett drove.  
"Not yet. She's searching though." Emmett replied.  
Sasha sighed softly, her eyes watering. It was as if someone up there had it in for her. As long as she had James, though, everything would be okay. Sasha looked over at Emmett and took hold of his free hand. Emmett looked over at her with a grin that was contagious and soon, they were both laughing. Emmett brought Sasha's hand to his mouth and gently kissed her palm.  
"I promise you, she won't hurt you." Emmett said, looking at her.  
"Thank you...I trust you." Sasha said.  
Emmett pulled into the driveway, shutting his car off. He took a quick look around, spotting James walking out of the front door with Charlie just behind him. Sasha jumped out of the Jeep and ran towards James, smiling. James met Sasha halfway, picking her up and holding her tightly to him. Sasha wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him for dear life.  
"How about you come inside, Sasha." Charlie said, standing in the doorway.  
"She knows, Charlie." Alice said, walking up with Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella.  
Everyone walked inside. Charlie stood in the center of the living room, hands on his hips, looking around. You could clearly tell that he was stressed; June's release wasn't something that he had counted on. As soon as Sasha walked in, Janice pulled her from James' grasp and held onto her. This felt like home. Her dad, Janice, James, all the Cullens, her sister...if only her mother were here. It would be perfect then.  
"Sasha...Janice and I have been talking." Charlie said, getting everyone's attention. "We think that it would be in your best interest to move back to South Carolina with Janice."  
"What? I...I can't." Sasha said, seeing the look of surprise on almost everyone's faces.  
"That crazy woman is after you, Sha Sha. You'd be safe back home with me." Janice said, taking Sasha's hand.  
"I'll be safe here. I have James and Emmett and--" Sasha said, but was cut off.  
"We really think its best for you, Sasha." Charlie said.  
"She can come and stay with us, Charlie." Alice said, standing by Sasha.  
"Yeah, we'll not leave her side. She'll be perfectly safe." Emmett added.  
"Yeah Dad, I can stay with the Cullens! James will protect me too!" Sasha said, pleading.  
"With my life." James agreed.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." Charlie said. "Then I'll stay with Jake and Billy! June won't be able to get on the rez, let alone to Jake and Billy's house!" Sasha said, grasping for straws.  
"Why are you so against come back home with me, baby?" Janice asked, her tone hurt.  
"It's not that Jan. I don't want to leave my friends, my sister, my dad...my James..." Sasha whispered. "Please Dad..." Sasha said, tears threatening to spill over.  
Janice looked at Charlie, who sighed heavily. He rubbed his hand over his face several times, mulling over everything. He glanced over at Janice who nodded once, softly.  
"You can stay here. But you have to abide by the conditions." Charlie said.  
James shouted "Yeah!" and picked Sasha up, holding her close. Janice smiled when she saw the look of love in James's eyes when Charlie agreed that Sasha could say.  
"Ain't no shakin' that boy's love for your daughter, Charlie." Janice said, standing beside Charlie.  
"Yeah. I know." Charlie said. "The conditions. You don't go anywhere alone. At all. Not even during school. If I have to work late, I want you at Billy's until I pick you up."  
"Can't I stay with Alice and Rosalie too?" Sasha asked.  
"Only if their parents are there. Perhaps on the weekends if I work. We'll see." Charlie said.  
"How about I just keep James with me 24/7 as a personal bodyguard?" Sasha said, smiling. Sasha knew that had some merit. James was nearly invincible.  
"That's pushing it." Charlie said.  
"We'll pick you up for school tomorrow." Emmett said, pulling Sasha into a bear hug.  
Emmett pulled back when he heard James' low growl. He smiled. All of the Cullens in turn hugged Sasha, promising to see her later. When they had left, Sasha sat down next to James on the sofa, and Janice sat on the love seat next to Charlie.  
"Did you two kids have a nice date?" Sasha asked, leaning into James's embrace.  
"Yes we did, thank you." Janice said, blushing slightly.  
"Do I smell a second date coming on?" Sasha asked.  
"I have to leave tomorrow morning, Sha Sha." Janice said.  
"What? No! Stay here! Move here!" Sasha said, sitting up.  
"I wish I could baby..." Janice said.  
"Jan...you and Dad have something going...don't leave...you could get a job as a nurse up here! Emmett's dad works at the hospital, we can see-" Sasha said.  
"We'll see, Sha Sha. But I still have to leave tomorrow." Janice said.  
"Did you kiss her, Dad?" Sasha asked, smiling wide when Charlie blushed. "Oh my God you did!" Sasha squealed, clapping.  
"Enough, Sha Sha." Janice said, winking.  
Charlie had turned his attention to the television and Sasha's mouth formed an "O". Janice nodded once, quickly. Sasha quickly shut her mouth, looking over at James.  
"Want to go get something to eat?" James asked.  
"Sure. Let's go." Sasha said, standing up.  
"Keep an eye on her." Charlie said, staring James square in the eyes.

"She will be safe." James said, wrapping his arm around Sasha as they walked out. As soon as they got out of sight, James picked Sasha up and started running at vampire speed. Sasha hid her face in the crook of James' neck, holding on as he ran. James held on tighter as he felt Sasha start kissing his neck. He nearly lost his footing when he felt her licking and kissing. James stopped when he reached a small house in the woods, two hours from Sasha's house. Sasha stopped and looked around, seeing the tiny house.

"Whose house is this?" Sasha asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you. I was going to fix it up for you and bring you here after you graduated." James said.

"Aww, James…" Sasha whispered.

Even though it wasn't in the best shape, it was still beautiful. Sasha turned her head back to James and kissed him deeply. James gently set Sasha on her feet and pulled her close, returning the kiss. Sasha pulled back a moment later, breathing hard.

"I have two questions for you, James…" Sasha said.

"Okay…" James said, breathing hard as well.

"Are you hungry?" Sasha asked.

"I fed yesterday." James replied.

"Good. Is there a bed or table or floor or anything in that house?"

"Yeah, why?" James asked. He dare not get his hopes up.

"I've been waiting for you. I wanted to wait until my casts came off so I could be as rough with you as I wanted." Sasha said, opening the door and walking in.

If James' heart still beat, it would be beating out of his chest. As it was, he inhaled sharply. James came to his senses and ran in after her, shutting and locking the door behind him. Sasha had found the bedroom, and was staring out of the window. James came up behind her quietly, wrapping his arms around her and leaning down, kissing down her jaw to her neck. Sasha closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side, her hand reaching around to the back of James' head and grabbing hold of his hair. James growled, turning Sasha around and picking her up, heading straight for the old bed. It would be dust and springs by the time they got done with it, and Sasha wasn't even a vampire yet. Sasha took that opportunity to pull her shirt over her head and toss it to the floor. James laid her on the bed, looking down at her. She looked delicious enough just wearing a bra and jeans. She started to undo her jeans when he stopped her. He didn't want to come in his pants like some overly horny teenager. Sasha sat up, leaning on her elbows looking up at him. She was about to question him when he held up his hand, then slid his coat off, tossing it on the table near the bed. James then slowly, teasingly pulled his shirt over his head. The sun reflected off of his skin, making it shimmer and glitter.

"Come over here, Glitter Tits." Sasha said, smiling and laying back and opening her arms.

James didn't need to be told twice; he walked over to the bed, kicking his shoes off. Before he joined Sasha though, he pulled her shoes off as well, tossing them over his shoulder. He crawled up the bed, his body lightly touching hers as he did so. Sasha shivered in anticipation. Before he reached her face, however, he stopped. He was eye level with her bra covered breasts and he bent his head down, biting right through the center of the bra, watching it snap free. He smiled when he heard Sasha's gasp of surprise. He quickly removed the offending garment, tossing it. Sasha's eyes rolled back in her head when she felt James licking her nipple. He pulled back a few moments later, kissing down her stomach and to the waistband of her jeans. Sasha sat up again on her elbows, watching as James slowly unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. Sasha fell flat on the bed again when she felt James kissing up each leg, taking his time. He was driving her slowly to the edge, insane with need. When James ghosted over her panties, Sasha nearly screamed. Wrapping her fingers in his hair, she pulled him back up to her and kissed her, flipping them over so James was underneath her. She was walking a razor's edge and it was all James's fault. Now he was going to walk that edge with her. Sasha started at his neck, kissing and nipping down to his chest where she repeated what he done to her. She smiled when she felt him hiss as she swirled her tongue over his nipple. Sasha moved down his stomach, enjoying the way he kept gripping the old mattress. She finally reached the waistband of his jeans and he was so hard that he would explode if she were to touch him. Sasha unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them down slowly. The first thing she noticed was that James, again, wasn't wearing underwear. The second thing she noticed was that he was rock hard. And huge. Sasha swallowed hard. This was bound to hurt. Hurt a lot. James noticed that Sasha had quit moving, staring blankly at his hard on.

"Sasha? Are you okay?" James asked, pulling her up.

"It's going to hurt…" Sasha whispered. He also saw her breathing was growing rapid.

"Well…yes. But only for a few moments, I promise. If it still hurts, I promise I'll pull out. I swear it. Just give me a chance to make you feel good." James said.

He didn't even think about how the memories of what Caleb did to her would affect her time with him. That bastard had nearly ruined Sasha. He could feel Sasha tensing, scared. He gently lay Sasha on the bed and started kissing her passionately, slowly. He quickly kicked his pants off as they were in the way. He hovered above her, kissing her neck. He felt Sasha's tenseness leaving as he trailed kisses up and down her body. He pulled her panties off and pressed soft kisses to her core, preparing her for him. Sasha was shaking by the time her second orgasm ripped through her at the hands and mouth of James. He slid up her body, kissing her deeply yet again. Sasha's hands in his hair, bringing him closer was an encouraging sign as James aligned their bodies. He pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"I promise that if it still hurts after a minute or two, I'll stop." James said. Sasha nodded and took a deep breath. "Just relax, baby."

Sasha closed her eyes and opened them after a moment, breathing slowly and deeply. James guided himself into her, pushing into her hot and wet center. He nearly screamed from the slowness of it; it was driving him to the edge. When he felt Sasha tense up, he stopped and started kissing her neck until she calmed down again. It took a full minute before he was fully seated inside of her.

"Are you okay?" James whispered. He dare not move for fear of losing all his self control.

"Full. Really full." Sasha said, taking deep breaths. It was almost uncomfortable, but not painful.

"I'm going to start moving, okay? Just let me know if I hurt you…" James said, kissing her once more.

James pulled out slowly and pushed back in, the bed giving a small creak of protest. 'Oh God this is heaven.' James thought as he closed his eyes. 'If I die tonight, I'll die happy.' he added in his mind. A small bug hit the window and Sasha tensed up around him. He hissed loudly as her muscles clenched him, which made Sasha tense more. James nearly lost himself.

"D-Don't…don't ten-tense…please…" James whispered. "I'll come if you do."

Sasha smiled, realizing that she could make him feel pleasure just by tensing her muscles in a certain way. She nodded and James started pulling back out. He was halfway out when she experimentally tensed her muscles again. James's arms shook as his head dropped for a moment. He looked up at her as he pushed back in.

"God you're so tight. You're so here with me…fuck you are so here." James said, his hand snaking between them to rub her in time with his thrusts.

A huge jolt of pleasure coursed through Sasha as James pleasured her. Surely she wouldn't last much longer if he kept this up. And she didn't; she came within moments to the fiercest orgasm she had ever had. The sensation of Sasha coming around him drove James to the other side, and he gave himself to the body-rocking orgasm that overtook him. He shook as he came hard; he could feel Sasha riding out her orgasm as he rode out his. After a few moments, Sasha fell back to the bed, unaware that she had bowed off the bed that far. James nearly fell on top of her, barely catching himself to prop himself on his forearms as he covered her body completely with his. James peppered kisses on her face and Sasha smiled. James pulled out slowly and pulled Sasha to him, wrapping the old blanket around her before wrapping his arms around her, still raining kisses all over her. They could only cuddle for a few minutes before Sasha had to be back home.

……

..  
_Author's note: Well, this took a while. I had about half of it done before my mom made me go up on our roof and take down the Christmas lights. So what happened? I turned into Bella for like 3 seconds and slid/fell off our roof. Suffice is to say that asphalt shingles leave a heinous asphalt burn on your palms and left leg. So that's why it took a long time typing the rest. I had to hold my hands up from the keyboard like when I play piano so my palms don't rub against it. Ow. My hands. –cries- Someone send Carlisle over here for a few millennia? Thanks. Finally, James and Sasha get some lovin'! WOOT! Damn, he's good, isn't he? Okay, for the poll: Jasper is in the lead with 12 votes, Carlisle in second with 8, and Jake and Emmy-poo are tied for third, still, with 6 votes each. Whoever is in the lead at 12:01 am on Jan. 1, 2009 will be who I will write the next story about! Then I'll hold another poll later on to see who you all want me to write about next. The next chapters will be a bit slower because of my palms, until they heal. Typing this even now hurts like a bitch. Let me know what you think of this chapter. REVIEW! And I'll post an Author's Note thing on here soon about the contest I mentioned before. So look out for that this week. I hope you all had a good holiday! I did. I was sad when I didn't find a huge bow around Carlisle under the tree…or in my bed, haha! REVIEW!!!_


	25. CONTEST INFO!

**CONTEST INFORMATION!**

Okay, so this contest I mentioned? Here's the shiz about it:

For my next few stories (hell, maybe the rest, I'm not sure yet) but I am going to feature one of YOU as the leading lady in the story! Yes, you read it right! Say for example, your name is uh…well, I'll use my name: Laura. And my fave character is Carlisle. Well, it'd be like:

"I love you, Laura." Carlisle said as he kissed her deeply.

You get the idea, yes? So let's get to the nitty gritty (dirt band, gosh I love that band, but I digress). **HOW DO YOU WIN?!** Simple! You have to send me a PM with the following info:

Your name (well, obviously. Or whatever female name you want to be featured in the story)

What character you want: Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, or Jake (because that's the stories I'm writing next, duh).

Why you think you should be chosen. The more creative and unique and detailed, the better chance you have at winning!

I will announce each winner as they come due. Obviously, the first winner I chose will be whichever character gets voted for when tonight's poll ends. I will also contact them by PM. You can only enter once per username. You can either send in one for you or for your friend (boy you must love that friend). It doesn't have to be pages upon pages long, but a couple of nice paragraphs would be fantastic! Put some thought into this, okay?

I love y'all! Happy New Year!!! Mwaaaah!


	26. POLL RESULTS!

**POLL RESULTS**

The poll has officially ended as of midnight.

The results are as follows:

Jasper: 18 votes

Carlisle: 13 votes

Emmett: 10 votes

Jake: 6 votes

But: There are several of my readers who have PM'd me who haven't been able to get to my page to vote, so there are several more votes that need to be cast. Plus, my own vote. So after tallying up the persons' votes who were unable to vote, the **FINAL TALLY** is as follows:

**FINAL TALLY OF VOTES:**

**Jasper: 18 votes**

**Carlisle: 18 votes (sorry, I voted for Carlisle, I love him!)**

**Emmett: 10 votes**

**Jake: 6 votes**

So that leaves us with a tie. We can't have a tie, I can't write 2 stories at once! –frantic- So, I get to decide the winning vote.

_**AND THE WINNER IS……….**_

_**Carlisle Cullen!!!**_

After much deliberation on my part (I even asked my son but he just would not cooperate), I decided to let Carlisle win. My story will flow much more smoothly when compared to Jasper's. But don't worry! I will write Jasper's right after! Followed by Emmett's then Jake's.

Please don't be too mad at me! All stories will be written. And I am writing the next chapter as we…er…type? Just give me time, my hands are healing over. Plus I've got two birthdays in a row this week to make cakes for and all that. But I promise, it will get written this week! Drama is a-comin'! Mwaaaah!


	27. Chapter 25

James ran back to the Swan house carrying Sasha. He was even more lost to her now. He admitted to himself that she had him snared ever since she stood up to him that fateful day in that empty field. Every time now that he saw her smile or heard her laugh, he fell deeper in love with her. He didn't think it was possible to have these types of feelings, not since after he was changed. Even now, holding her close to him while he ran, he could feel his wilder, baser side calming down. He nearly erupted out of his skin when he found out that crazy woman had been released and is now on the warpath for revenge against Sasha. James would make sure June never got the chance to even lay one finger on her; he would make her wish she was rotting away in jail. James finally arrived at the door and he hated to let her down, hated to be away from her for even one moment. He set Sasha down on her feet on the steps, walking up with her. Sasha opened the door and stood in the doorway, kissing James before saying their goodbyes in front of Charlie. James would wait until Charlie was asleep before sneaking up to Sasha's bedroom and spending the night with her as he usually did. Sasha sat downstairs for a little while, talking to Charlie and watching television. A few minutes before Charlie usually went to bed, Sasha stood up and hugged Charlie, then walked upstairs to get ready for bed. She was excited for James to come over tonight. Sasha wondered if she and James would be having a repeat performance. She got excited just thinking about it. When she got to her bedroom though, all excitement seemed to fade. Her window was wide open, a soft breeze blowing the curtains gently. She figured that James hadn't been able to wait and forgot to close the window. Sasha smiled, shutting and locking her door. Her excitement returned tenfold when she felt a cold body behind her. She smiled and leaned back into it, expecting James to wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck. But when she felt an icy hand cover her mouth and the other wrap around her waist, her stomach dropped. James wouldn't do this to her, and neither would Laurent. That only left…

Victoria.

Sasha knew that struggling against a vampire was futile, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She dead-weighted, making Victoria shift her hold on her. Sasha thought she could slide out and escape, but Victoria was having none of that.

"If you don't stop moving I am going to rip off James's head right in front of you." Victoria hissed, tightening her grip on her.

Sasha immediately gave up fighting, going pliant in Victoria's arms. Victoria smiled, knowing now exactly how to get this little human to comply to her every wish. Victoria recovered Sasha's mouth with a gag she made from James' shirt she found, ripped up, and placed part in Sasha's mouth and the rest over her mouth. Victoria threw Sasha over her shoulder and ran for the window, jumping out and sailing to the ground. Victoria ran behind the house and down the old dirt path until she came to a very old but quite fast GTO. Pulling the rest of James's shirt from her pocket, Victoria ripped it into strips and tied Sasha's hands and feet up before picking her up and none too gently dropping her in the trunk, slamming the lid. The last thing Sasha saw before the darkness came over was Victoria's face, sneering at her. Sasha felt the car start up and rumble beneath her. She felt all her hope quickly dissipating. James wouldn't be able to find her because her scent was being covered up by this car and this smelly trunk. Was James even looking for her? Did anyone realize she was missing? Would they come after her? They wouldn't know where to go to find her! She was lost! Lost to Victoria's sick jealousy. Sasha couldn't keep the tears from falling as she thought of never seeing James again. Never seeing her sister. Never seeing Emmett again. That hurt nearly as much as never being able to see her dad and Janice again. Sasha prayed that Victoria killed her quickly and swiftly. Maybe then she'd be with her mother again. That thought only calmed her a tiny bit. Even now she could see her mother the day she died, before Sasha left for school that morning. Her mom was running around in a hurry for the big meeting she had. Hannah was excited for this; it would mean better pay. Much better pay. She and Sasha could finally take that vacation they had been planning forever that kept getting put off due to lack of money. Sasha hugged her mother and told her she loved her for the last time that morning. That very afternoon, her car had been slammed into, killing her instantly. Her mother hadn't been speeding and had worn her seatbelt, but none of those did any good. Even if she had survived, she would have been in a coma permanently. Sasha shook herself back to the present. The dark, chilly and scary present. Victoria had ripped the shirt James had given to her and used it to tie her hands and feet. She also used it to gag Sasha. Even now Sasha was surrounded by James' scent, and it comforted her. She could almost taste James on the gag in her mouth. It brought fresh memories to her of the afternoon they spent together earlier. That memory was what Sasha was going to have to cling to in order not to take that razor's edge fall into insanity. Surely someone would find her, right?

……

..

James climbed the tree and saw that Sasha's window was open. 'She's excited for me to come in…" James thought leaping inside her window. When he saw that her door was shut and locked, he became worried. He stopped, sniffing the air. James stiffened, smelling a faint trace of Victoria that still clung to the air. He nearly roared when he smelled her scent mingle with Sasha's. Victoria must have taken Sasha in a jealous rage. Fuck. James ran to the window, leaping out and heading for the Cullen house. Within two minutes he was there, pounding on the door. Carlisle answered, looking grave.

"Alice saw not even a moment ago." Carlisle whispered, pulling James inside.

"Where is she?!" James yelled, glaring at Carlisle then at Alice.

James ran over to Alice, nearly shaking her. Jasper growled, pushing James backwards.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" James yelled again, this time at Alice.

Alice closed her eyes, concentrating, trying to see something, anything.

"It…it's dark and cold…" Alice whispered. "Rumbling…".

James let out an unholy roar, the very sound of it shaking the windows of the house. Naturally, Bella flinched, standing behind Edward. He ran outside and stopped, inhaling and exhaling, trying desperately to catch any scent of his Sasha or Victoria.

……

..

Sasha had fallen asleep in the trunk from exhaustion and slight hunger. She didn't know how long Victoria had been driving, or if she had stopped at any point. Sasha had tried to stretch her muscles, but found that she couldn't move very much in the small, dark trunk. After what seemed like hours, she finally felt the vehicle stop. Sasha heard a door slam, but Victoria didn't open the trunk right away. She waited and waited for the inevitable; for Victoria to open the trunk and take her to her death. Finally, Victoria opened the trunk to a pitch black outside. She easily lifted Sasha up and out of the trunk, carrying her in like a rag doll. Sasha could vaguely see what was inside the building Victoria was taking her into. Little streams of light filtered in from above, reflecting off of mirrors that were on the walls. She was dropped, hard, on a wooden floor as Victoria pulled out a cell phone. She bent down, pulling the gag out of Sasha's mouth. Victoria dialed numbers quickly, waiting for whoever it was to answer. When someone finally did, her mouth curved into a wicked smile.

"Guess who took a little road trip with me, Jamesy!" Victoria said into the phone. Sasha couldn't hear a response.

"We're having a super time here. Too bad you can't join us. Would you like to talk to the snack?" Victoria asked.

Victoria sneered, holding the phone to Sasha's ear. Sasha could hear James's voice and relief poured through her.

"Tell him to come after you." Victoria whispered, pulling Sasha's hair back roughly.

"Sasha? Sasha!" James's voice shouted from the receiver. Sasha swallowed hard.

"J-James…" Sasha said, her voice a bit strained.

"Are you okay? I swear to God I'm going to burn her piece by piece!" James shouted.

"Don't…don't come after me!" Sasha said.

Victoria pulled the phone back and slapped Sasha across the face, making her cry out. Even Sasha could hear the roar James released from the phone.

"She's so pretty when she screams. Don't you think so, James?" Victoria taunted into the phone. "I'm going to enjoy draining her dry. Maybe I'll send you her empty body."

"If you lay one finger on her-"James said, but was cut off when he heard another loud smack and Sasha cry out.

"But it's so much fun, seeing her cry." Victoria said. "And to think, if you only hadn't pursued her. Say goodbye to the human, James."

Victoria shoved the phone back to Sasha's ear, and heard James breathing hard on the other side.

"Say goodbye to him, human. You'll never live to see him again." Victoria said.

"I love you-" Sasha said, but the phone was snapped shut a moment later.

……

..

James cursed when he heard Sasha say she loved him and the phone cutting off a moment later. Emmett was pacing in the room, cursing as well. Out of the rest of the Cullens, he was closest to Sasha, her feeling like his own sister. He heard Sasha crying out over the phone and he nearly burst out of the house in a desperate attempt to find her. Not even Rosalie could calm him down, a first for him. Usually Rosalie only had to make bedroom eyes at him and he was distracted. Edward was holding Bella protectively, looking at his family, then at James. He couldn't imagine what hell James must be going through. Suddenly, his attention was turned to Alice, who was zoning out. Her hands started moving and Jasper immediately grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper, putting them in Alice's hands. Her hands worked methodically, quickly over the paper, drawing out whatever was in her vision. After a few minutes, she had finished the drawing. Jasper took it, looking at it. He passed it on, letting each of his family members see the drawing to see if they could recognize it. When it finally landed in Edward's hands, Bella looked at it as well.

"That looks like a ballet studio I used to go to when I was little." Bella muttered, seeing the rows of mirrors all around.

"Where is it?" James asked, standing right in front of her.

"In Phoenix. It was condemned years ago…it's falling apart." Bella said, taking a step back.

With a feral growl, James bolted from the house only to be tackled by Emmett and Jasper.

"Get off of me!" James ground out, fighting.

"We need a plan! She finds out we're there and she kills Sasha!" Emmett shouted, holding James down.

James tried to control his instinct to get to Phoenix as quick as he could. Emmett was only doing a little better, trying to keep Sasha's safety in mind as he did this. He was itching to get Sasha back safe and sound nearly as bad as James was.

……

..

Victoria tossed the phone over her shoulder, pacing around Sasha.

"They don't know where you are, human…it'll be days before they find you." Victoria said, smiling evilly.

When she didn't see or hear a reply from Sasha, she frowned.

"They'll only find your bloodless body when I'm through with you." Victoria tried again, seeing no reaction. "Aren't you scared?"

Sasha merely shrugged as if they were discussing weather. "I'll be home." was all that Sasha said.

"Aren't you going to miss James? I can't believe he chose _you_ over _me_!" Victoria seethed.

"He has taste." Sasha said, looking away. That earned her another slap.

"Maybe I'll turn you into a vampire and let you loose on the humans back in Forks. You'll drain your father and sister dry!" Victoria said, laughing.

Sasha's eyes widened. She hadn't counted on that ever being an option. She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she murdered her own father and sister, which is exactly what Victoria had in mind.

"I see a flicker of emotion in you, human. That sounds like an excellent plan." Victoria said, pulling Sasha' hair back hard again.

"Kill me instead." Sasha whispered.

"But that's no fun. I want to see you drain your family dry!" Victoria whispered.

Not even a moment later, Victoria's teeth grazed Sasha's neck. Sasha tried to scream, but it was lodged in her throat. In that instant, Victoria sank her teeth into her throat and the scream that Sasha lost was now free.

……

..

_Author's note: I am so sorry you guys. I've been shit at updating this week and I apologize. It's just been insanely busy and life has just…ugh. But here it is! Short compared to what I've been giving you, and I'm sorry for that too. But, its action packed! I've only got 4 entries to the contest. Come on people, enter it! It's a chance to see your name in a story with your favorite Twilight male! It's not hard, I promise! Enter! REVIEW! It makes me want to write faster and update sooner. The bigger and more detailed the update, the quicker I pump it out! Again I'm sorry for the delay. One thing really upset me on Saturday and I just…I couldn't write. I'll try to do better though, promise. ENTER THE CONTEST! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Mwaaaah! _


	28. Chapter 26

Victoria dropped Sasha's writhing and screaming body to the ground, wickedly laughing as she watched the slow change from human to vampire. It would be the best three days of her…death? Victoria laughed at her lame thought, and then smiled. It would come so close to being top if it weren't for seeing Sasha's reaction when she learned she murdered her own father and sister! That would be the day that Victoria would stand in front of Sasha and watch her crumble. She would make James watch as she ripped the pathetic vampire's head off and burned her piece by piece. Only then would she be content. It would show James that he could not fuck around on her and get away with it. She would methodically destroy everything he held dear, starting with his precious little human turning vampire. Victoria looked over seeing that Sasha had quit screaming, but was still writhing around on the floor as if she were lit on fire.

"Stop, drop, and roll bitch!" Victoria taunted, dancing over Sasha.

Sasha couldn't even gather enough energy to glare at Victoria. The pain was overwhelming. Sasha wanted to pass out; she wanted to slip into that welcoming blackness. The fire wouldn't let her. It kept her teetering on the edge between passing out and the amount of pain needed to do so. She just couldn't make the leap over into passing out. Sasha managed to look around the room she was in. She really wished James were here, he'd take the pain away. Emmett would too. In that moment, she missed Emmett's carefree nature so bad that if she could have cried, she would. She'd never get to see him again. They would all see what a horrible creature she was becoming and they'd shun her. Victoria promised to release her and she'd be forced to attack her father and her sister, draining them of blood and killing them. She would deserve to be killed. Tortured brutally then killed. Finally, after what seemed like years, Sasha finally passed out.

……

..

Laurent was perched high in the rafters of the old ballet dance studio, watching the events unfold. Victoria had actually bitten the human, turning her slowly into a vampire. With quiet hushed movements, Laurent leapt from beam to beam until he climbed out a broken window, dashing to a nearby alley. He opened his cell phone, dialing the Cullens.

"Any news?" Carlisle asked, picking the phone up on the first ring.

"Victoria has bitten the girl. She plans on releasing her to attack her father and sister. Then she will destroy her. All because James chose the girl over her." Laurent said.

"Where are they?" James asked, grabbing the phone.

"16th and 3rd." Laurent replied.

James hung the phone up, turning to look at the Cullens. Edward's arms were protectively around Bella, the way he would be with Sasha if she were here.

"I'm going with you." Emmett said, stepping forward.

"What about your female?" James asked.

"I'm staying here with Alice and Esme to watch over and protect Charlie. Edward and Jasper are staying as well."Rosalie said.

"I'll go with you as well, in case Sasha needs medical attention." Carlisle said.

James nodded, looking at Carlisle and Emmett. He could tell their females were loathe to let them go, having to face Victoria. But their concern for Sasha, especially Emmett's concern, overrode everything. If Emmett wasn't married to Rosalie, James would have sworn that the vampire was in love with his Sasha. Then, of course, James would fight Emmett to the death for her. It would be Emmett's death most assuredly because James would take on the entire Volturi and come out victorious for her. Carlisle motioned for Emmett and James to follow him to the garage where they prepared for their trip. Carlisle grabbed a cooler, filling it with bag after bag of human blood as well as dry ice. He asked Alice to pack a few extra changes of clothes for Sasha, as Rosalie and Esme went off to pack a suitcase for both Carlisle and Emmett. Edward walked into the garage, bending down to the safe and unlocked it, filling Carlisle's spare medical bag with money. Not even two minutes later, Alice came back downstairs carrying a pink duffel bag. Inside were clothes and toiletries. Rosalie and Esme returned as well, each going to their respective husband. Emmett pulled Rosalie to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, encasing her in his embrace. Rosalie wound her arms around him, pulling him as close as she could. She would have been lying if she said she was terrified of somehow Victoria hurting her Emmett. As they whispered their goodbyes, Carlisle pulled Esme to him, holding her. James stared the other way, seeing them kiss was ripping at his still heart. It was all his fault that Sasha was taken by Victoria and being tortured by changing. James was deep in self-hatred when Edward tapped his shoulder, waking him from his hell for a moment. Edward shook his head, never saying a word. James felt so ready to break down; if he were able to cry he would have. Edward gripped his forearm, squeezing in reassurance. But Bella did the most surprising thing of all. She moved around Edward, walking up to James. She wrapped her arms around him tentatively.

"Bring my sister back." Bella whispered, and then pulled back. James didn't miss how Bella didn't add the word alive at the end.

James nodded. Carlisle and Emmett motioned for him to get into Carlisle's Mercedes. James looked back at the vampires who had become like his family. Carlisle and Emmett got up front, Carlisle driving off and heading for Phoenix.

……

..

As evening turned to night, Victoria loomed over Sasha as she watched the changing come over Sasha. Slower and slower her heart beat, her body freezing in its current state. She would grow supernaturally stronger and faster, and have such a thirst for blood that it excited Victoria. Victoria also knew that Laurent was somewhere near here, trying to spy on her.

"Well that just won't do at all." Victoria whispered.

Victoria sneered, the picked Sasha up and headed for the basement of the building. Sasha's body lay prone as the change took its hold. Victoria burst through the door and into an alleyway, throwing Sasha over her shoulder as she did so. The soft groans that came from Sasha were ignored as Victoria ran down the alley, hopping onto a fire escape ladder and climbing. From building to building she leapt under the cover of night. When she came to the last building, miles away, she hopped down as if it were nothing. Victoria scanned the area, looking for a forest or anything that she could lose herself into. Victoria headed west, running at her full speed. Sasha's head and arms bounced against Victoria's back as she ran. It was nearly dawn when Victoria finally stopped. She had reached western Oklahoma by this time, smiling as she knew that in a few hours, James would reach Phoenix and see that his precious little human was no longer there. It would take him hours upon days to track Sasha, and by that time it would be too late. Victoria would double back to Forks and unleash Sasha on two of the humans she cared most about. Maybe she'd even videotape it and show Sasha later. Victoria found an old plank house and decided to stay there for the day.

……

..

Alice stilled in her movements, zoning out. Edward, catching Alice's thoughts, ran downstairs. Jasper sat in front of her, holding onto her. Her mouth was open slightly as her eyes turned black. Not even a moment later, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Edward growled, having seeing her premonition. Victoria had left the ballet studio! Edward pulled his cell phone out, calling Carlisle.

"Hel-" Carlisle started, but was interrupted by Edward.

"Victoria's gone! Alice's vision showed she took Sasha and left the studio!" Edward shouted.

Carlisle slammed on the brakes, skidding to the side of the road. James grabbed the phone from Carlisle, putting it on speakerphone.

"What?! Where did the bitch take her?" James asked, gripping the phone tightly.

"We're trying to find out." Edward said.

Jasper retrieved a pencil and paper and handed them to Alice who quickly drew out whatever was in her vision. After a moment, Alice blinked and her vision was over. She had drawn the plank house that Victoria had taken Sasha.

"It's some sort of run down house." Edward said, looking at the drawing.

"Where the hell is she?!" James shouted again.

"I…I don't know…" Alice whispered.

……

..

The forty-eight hour mark was swiftly approaching. Sasha's heart had stopped beating almost an hour ago, but she still breathed as if she needed it. She was stirring every hour or so, turning and moving around restlessly. Victoria had to leave once, to go hunting. She had seriously considered bringing back a human for Sasha to kill and drain, but she wanted to keep Sasha's hunger wild so that she attacked immediately when faced with a human. When Victoria had returned, she noticed that Sasha had been tearing at her clothing, trying to make her skin stop feeling like it was on fire. She laughed as she saw shreds and tatters of clothes scattered about the floor. At this rate, Sasha would be completely nude within the hour. Victoria noticed that Sasha had managed to move from the center of the plank house to resting nearest the single window. The changing from human to vampire usually took three days; Sasha had only endured two days, so she should have still had another twenty-four hours to go. Sasha had managed to prop herself in a semi sitting position, leaning on the wall for support. Victoria chuckled, walking the few steps over to the other side of the house.

"Weakling. How would you like some blood, hmm? Some delicious human blood…" Victoria taunted, smiling.

Victoria knew the scent of human blood lingered on her breath as she leaned over, speaking to Sasha. Sasha groaned almost inaudibly and closed her eyes. A raging fire of hunger was burning to the point of torture inside her. She wanted whatever Victoria had been drinking, and she wanted it more than anything she ever wanting in her life.

"It tastes so good. Slides right down your throat…too bad you can't have any." Victoria continued.

Sasha shut her eyes tighter, but the scent of blood kept attacking her senses until it was all she could think about. The need for blood was pounding through Sasha. Sasha's eyes snapped open, her bright red eyes looking into Victoria's darker red ones. Just as Victoria sneered down at her, something inside Sasha went off. Victoria had kidnapped her from James and then forced her to become a vampire so she would hurt and kill her family! 'James…' her mind repeated to her. She had been taken from her James. Sasha's eyes narrowed as she stared at Victoria, who rolled her eyes and turned away from her. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she felt a need stronger than the one for blood course through her. The need for revenge gripped Sasha, and she turned the anger on the one who deserved it-Victoria. The box of matches Sasha had found earlier rested safely in her bra and now Sasha planned on putting those to work. Slowly she slid up the wall, getting her balance. Victoria still had her back to Sasha, perceiving her as no real threat. Quicker than a flash of lightning, Sasha closed the distance between her and Victoria, taking the older vampire down. Months of anger and hurt and so many emotions Sasha had suppressed came out in the form of causing as much damage to Victoria as she could. Sasha didn't realize how strong and fast she actually was now. She had taken down Victoria almost too easily, and was holding her down with not much more effort. Sasha dragged a thrashing and pissed off Victoria outside, throwing her against an old oak tree that broke in half with the contact. Victoria hissed, getting up a couple of moments later. Sasha was prepared for her though, already crouched down in a fighting stance. Victoria charged Sasha, figuring she was still weak and could take her down easily. Sasha moved out of the way, grabbing Victoria's arm and wrenching it free from her body, kicking Victoria backwards. While Victoria flew through the forest from the force of Sasha's kick, Sasha dropped Victoria's arm and grabbed a match, striking it against the box, and dropping the lit match to the severed limb. It immediately caught fire and burned, the smoke purple. Victoria screamed and ran back, determined to kill Sasha then and there for making her lose her arm. Victoria caught Sasha off guard. She slammed into the newborn vampire, making her fly backwards into the plank house, shattering it to dust and splinters. Sasha lay still, hearing Victoria coming closer to her. The fire still burned Victoria's severed arm. Victoria leaned over Sasha, intent on ripping her head off. When Victoria finally came close enough, Sasha jumped up and ripped Victoria's head clean off her neck. Victoria's body flopped to the ground. Calmly, with a sick satisfaction, Sasha dropped the head onto the burning arm, causing more clouds of purple smoke to rise in the air. Sasha then removed Victoria's clothes from her beheaded body, setting them aside. At some point during her change, Sasha had ripped her own clothes nearly to shreds. There was no way she was going around naked. Piece by piece Sasha severed and set on fire the parts of Victoria's body. She had made a point to use every single match, making sure that each part of Victoria had burned to ashes, and then she burned the ashes and buried them separately. By this time, morning had approached. Sasha looked around at all the chaos that had been. She spied Victoria's clothes and walked over to the pile, stripping her own off and putting Victoria's on. They stank of her, but they would have to suffice until she could get back to James.

"James…" Sasha whispered, her still heart breaking.

Sasha looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. And she was hungry. So very hungry. The need for blood shook Sasha. What was it that the Cullens did for blood?

"Animals…" Sasha answered herself and immediately began looking for any animal.

Sasha wandered off through the forest, looking for a deer or squirrel or anything, really. She finally came across a severely wounded horse. Sasha approached it slowly, licking her lips. Really, this should gross her out. But seeing the blood pouring from a wound on the horse made her insane with thirst. Without thinking about it anymore, Sasha ran to the poor animal, sinking her razor sharp teeth into its neck. When the blood flowed into her mouth, Sasha nearly moaned. It wasn't that it tasted particularly fantastic. It was blood and it energized her. But all too soon, it seemed, the blood had stopped flowing. Sasha had drained the poor animal dry. Feeling guilty, Sasha kneeled beside the dead horse and starting digging a huge hole near it. Not even breaking a sweat after digging with her hands for half an hour, Sasha leapt out of the nearly six foot deep six foot wide hole. She pulls the horse's body into the hole, covering it up. It may have seemed stupid for anyone else, but Sasha thought it was the right thing to do. Sasha stood up and ran through the forest again, looking for another animal to feed off of. The horse only took the edge from her hunger. She didn't know which direction she was running; only that it was getting dark yet again. After what seemed like another hour, she came upon a city. The scent of human blood was very strong, nearly staggering Sasha. It was so tempting. She could limit herself to one little human.

Right?

……

..

_Author's note: I suck at updating here lately, don't I? I'm sorry, truly I am. I hit my first ever block a few nights ago and ugh, it was horrible! I signed up for my classes. I must be a masochist. Three upper level sciences! And a three and a half hour lab for my Chem 2 class! What is wrong with me?! So you might have to get use to this not-as-frequent updating. With school and my son going on at the same time, I won't have nearly as much free time to write. But don't worry! I will write! It's my safe haven, my escape, my release. I've noticed only a few of you have entered my contest! Come on people! You only lose when you don't enter! So far, I've had 2 for Jasper, 2 for Emmett, 1 for James (he wasn't a choice though) and 1 for Jake. Let's make this exciting people! Enter it! You never know, you might win! Doesn't anyone want to be with Carlisle? If not, I'm sticking my happy ass in the story! Haha, watch me! I'll do it too! This was an action packed chapter, no? Mmmm! What'll happen next? I don't know. No really. I don't. The characters are in my head and THEY choose where the stories go. Not me. I tried planning it once. James kicked my mental ass. But anyway…REVIEW! Review and enter my contest! Doooo it! It'll make me happy. Seeing those long detailed reviews make me so happy. And I need happy. I need lots of happy. Please? PLEASE?! REVIEW! Mwaaaah! _


	29. Chapter 27

The burn in Sasha's throat threatened to consume her. She could smell the sweet, sweet blood all around her, taunting and teasing her. She was so sure she'd be able to limit herself to one human. With that in mind, she headed closer to the town, closer to that heavenly scent. There were quite a few people in the little one horse town. Sasha froze when she heard whispers around her.

"Who is she?" one woman whispered.

"Look at her clothes." Another one.

"She looks derelict." A man this time.

Sasha heard children laughing around her. A faint sound of a radio playing in the distance shocked Sasha. She was actually about to end a human life because of this insane drive for blood! She ran her fingers through her hair, noticing that her hair was caked with dirt and dried blood. She could only imagine what the rest of her must look like. Sasha knew the clothes she was wearing bagged on her; Victoria was over three inches taller than she was. She held her breath, willing the scents to stop torturing her. Maybe if she could only find a phone, then she could call someone. But who? She couldn't let Charlie find her like this; she would surely drain all his blood. The same for her sister.

"Jake…" Sasha whispered, smiling.

Sasha could call Jake and he could get a hold of James or the Cullens and they could help her! She wondered if this small town even had a pay phone; she wouldn't risk entering a store or restaurant or someone's home. Sasha looked around, deciding to head away from the people of the town in search for a phone. She noticed someone leaning on the front of an old abandoned building near a pay phone. Figuring that if she could take down a vampire she could easily taken down a human who would try to hurt her, Sasha held her head high and walked for the pay phone. She had almost made it to the door when the person spoke quietly.

"You're thirsty." A male's voice.

Sasha stopped an inch away from the door to the pay phone. 'Don't look, don't talk, just call.' Sasha said to herself. Within moments, a cup was held in front of her. That glorious scent of human blood wafted from the cup. Sasha didn't have the willpower to resist what was so willingly thrust in front of her. She grabbed the cup and downed its contents quickly, desperate for more.

"Follow me if you want more." The male said, pushing off from the building.

Sasha debated internally. She needed to call Jake and get a hold of someone, but she was also so thirsty that she couldn't concentrate. The blood that the male had given her was perfect. A few seconds passed and Sasha's need made her mind up for her. She needed blood more than she had ever needed anything in her life. She followed the man through another section of the forest until they came upon a small cabin. The male entered and Sasha followed, so eager to slate her thirst. When Sasha entered, she saw that the cabin was nicely furnished, complete with a phone and a computer. The man opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of blood.

"Come." The male said, holding the bag to her.

Sasha licked her lips, already tasting the blood. She took the few steps and closed the distance between them. Easily and quickly, the male sank his teeth into the top of the bag, and then held it to Sasha's mouth. She grabbed a hold of the male's hands and the bag, holding them to her mouth. The blood was cold but it was paradise. Sasha eagerly drank the contents, never relinquishing her hold. Only when the bag had been thoroughly drained did her hold ease. Her thirst had been slated for now. Sasha looked up at the male who towered above her. His dark red eyes reminded her of James before he had become vegetarian. He was beautiful, as were all vampires. He had long, dark hair pulled back in a low queue. He wore dark pants and a dark button up shirt. He looked positively lethal. Yet he looked upon Sasha, and Sasha didn't feel scared.

"What is your name, newborn?" the male asked.

"Sasha." Sasha whispered. "Yours?"

"I am Rheneas." The male said.

"Thank you…" Sasha whispered.

"When did you get turned?" Rheneas asked.

"A little more than two days ago." Sasha replied, looking around the cabin.

"So young…" Rheneas whispered, staring at Sasha.

"May I use your telephone?" Sasha asked, spotting the phone.

"You may try." Rheneas said.

"Try? What's wrong with it?" Sasha asked.

"I have found that telephone lines around here aren't always working." Rheneas said.

Sure enough as Sasha picked the phone up, there was a static tone, and then it went dead. She sighed, biting her lip.

"If you wish, you may use the shower. I shall try to get the telephone working." Rheneas offered.

"I look that bad, huh?" Sasha asked.

"You have dried blood covering you, as well as dirt and leaves. I figured females wouldn't like that, so I offer." Rheneas said.

"Thank you." Sasha said.

"It is the second door on the right. Towels are hanging on the rail. Would you like a set of clothes?" Rheneas asked.

"You have clothes that are my size here?" Sasha asked.

"I can procure them." Rheneas said.

"I have no money. These clothes will do, though." Sasha said, walking to the bathroom.

Sasha knew it was pointless to lock the door, but she did anyway. She turned the shower on and stripped, standing under the boiling hot water. Sasha closed her eyes, letting the water wash everything away. How she missed James. Sasha knew she was lucky, running into a hospitable vampire such as Rheneas who saved her from murdering someone. Rheneas had to be at least six and a half feet tall. The dark hair and red eyes, coupled with the pale skin made him look lethal. But there was something in him that kept him from looking evil. Not like Victoria had looked. He seemed kind of…content that Sasha was here. 'Poor man must be lonely.' Sasha thought sadly. He had generously given her a bag of blood to drink and offered the use of his bathroom and even offered to find her some clothing. Sasha grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started scrubbing away.

……

..

Rheneas paused outside the bathroom door, nodding when the female, Sasha, turned the shower on. He hadn't seen or talked to another vampire in decades. Not since his mate died. Rheneas pushed back the memories of Olivia and headed for the front door. He decided he would find a few pairs of clothes for Sasha, as well as a pair of shoes. He had thought about undergarments, but didn't want to chance on what size she was. Rheneas ran to the closest Wal-Mart, which was an hour away by human time, and picked out three outfits. He paused at the shoes as he remembered he didn't know the size of shoe she would wear. He imagined her bare feet in his head. Rheneas picked up three different sizes of shoes and loaded them into the cart. He stopped by the personal beauty aisles and picked out a hairbrush, toothbrush, and hair bands to tie her lovely hair back with. Rheneas was trying to remember what his Olivia had when she was still with him. He stopped by the body spray, picking up one that smelled like vanilla and strawberries. He headed for the check out, loading his purchases into bags. When he had paid, Rheneas ran back for his cabin. Only forty-five minutes had passed since he left. He walked to his unused bedroom and laid out his purchases for Sasha to look over and use. When everything had been set up to his liking, he left the room and waited for Sasha to emerge from the bathroom. Another fifteen minutes passed before Sasha came out. She peeked around the corner, seeing Rheneas. He stood immediately.

"I have brought you some things. They are in the bedroom, across the hall." Rheneas said.

Sasha smiled, padding across the hall in the towel. Rheneas watched from a distance, smiling when he heard Sasha's gasp of surprise.

"Rheneas…you shouldn't have spent all this money on me." Sasha said.

"Do you not like it?" Rheneas asked.

"It's all fantastic…I promise to repay you." Sasha said.

"These things are a gift." Rheneas said. His tone booked no room for argument.

Sasha smiled again, picking up the soft pink and white jogging pants and shirt, along with the toiletries and headed back for the bathroom. Sasha was touched by Rheneas's thoughtfulness. After drying her hair and dressing, spraying herself with the nice body spray, Sasha walked out of the bathroom and into the main area of the house. Rheneas was sitting on the couch, reading a book. When he heard Sasha's approach, he set the book down and looked at her. Sasha sat down beside of him, smiling.

"Thank you for everything, Rheneas." Sasha said.

"You are most welcome." Rheneas said, his eyes dancing around as he looked at her. "I apologize if I seem…out of date. I haven't had any company over in decades."

"You're doing fantastic. If I may ask…where am I?" Sasha asked.

"You do not know? Did someone bring you here against your will?" Rheneas asked, his tone becoming hard.

"I was kidnapped and changed…I was in Forks, Washington. Then Victoria took me to Phoenix, Arizona where she bit me." Sasha replied.

"You are in Cimarron County, Oklahoma." Rheneas said.

"Oklahoma?!" Sasha cried, her eyes going wide. Rheneas nodded.

"James will never find me…" Sasha whispered.

Rheneas stiffened slightly. This James fellow would want to take Sasha back with him. Then he'd be all alone again. Rheneas had been alone for so many decades that he nearly lost count. He didn't want to give up his company so quickly. Rheneas would just have to convince Sasha to stay with him. He couldn't be alone again; he couldn't handle the loneliness.

"This person who kidnapped you, is she still after you?" Rheneas asked.

"No…I killed her. She threatened to set me loose, starving, on my father and sister." Sasha whispered, shuddering.

"Then I am glad she is dead. She is who gives other vampires an evil name." Rheneas said. "Anyone who would seek to hurt you deserves nothing less than death."

……

..

_Author's note: Short chapter, I know. I'm working on the next one. I would have written more but guess what happened. Connor (my son) walked out our front door at 10 pm the other night! We didn't notice until about five minutes had passed and I ran outside in short sleeves and bare feet (it was 20 degrees that night) and ran to find him. My mom found him between two houses. I was terrified, crying thinking he fell in the creek or went up to the road. I was shaken so bad I couldn't concentrate on anything. But here is this. Mystery! REVIEW! And to the reviewer who wanted Carlisle, send me a PM with the contest info I asked for! REVIEW please? Mwaaaah! _


	30. Chapter 28

James paced in the old dance studio in Phoenix, trying to figure out where Victoria would have taken Sasha. Carlisle and Emmett watched him, each as stumped as the other. James stopped his pacing, standing in front of Carlisle and Emmett.

"I'm going to track her." James said.

"Do you need us to come along?" Carlisle asked.

"Your females miss you." James said.

"I want to go." Emmett said.

"Rosalie-"James started, but was cut off.

"She will be fine. She knows I need to find Sasha almost as badly as you do." Emmett said.

James felt his jealousy rising. The stress of Sasha being taken from him and most likely Victoria biting her and taking her again farther away was beginning to take its toll on James. He narrowed his eyes at Emmett, growling. Carlisle recognized what was going on immediately and pulled James back. Emmett crouched down, preparing for James's attack. When Carlisle pulled him back, Emmett straightened up, glaring at James.

"What is your problem?" Emmett asked.

"You want her!" James accused.

"Of course I want her back! She's out there with that insane bitch!" Emmett yelled.

"No, you want her for yourself!" James shouted back.

Emmett and Carlisle paused, looking at each other. James was crouched down, ready to attack.

"I don't want her like that. Sasha…she's more than my best friend. She's like my sister. And not like Alice…like my actual sister. I love her, but not in the same way I love my Rosie." Emmett said truthfully.

That seemed to placate James enough for him to calm down to a degree. He resumed his pacing, muttering under his breath. James stopped after a few moments, closing his eyes and taking slow, deep breaths. When his eyes opened again, they were filled with determination.

"I am going. Alone." James said.

"At least take this." Emmett said, holding out a bag.

Inside the bag were clothes, money, and a satellite cell phone. Carlisle clapped James on the back and stood back while Emmett walked up to him, pulling him to the side.

"Kill Victoria by whatever means necessary. If you need us, all you have to do is call and we'll be there. No matter what. Just bring Sasha back to us safe." Emmett said.

James nodded, strapping the bag over his back as he took another deep breath, heading west. Carlisle and Emmett watched him until he had disappeared into the landscape. Carlisle pulled his cell phone out, dialing Esme.

"Esme, we're coming back home." Carlisle said when Esme answered.

"Did you find Sasha already?" Esme asked, her tone excited.

"No…James is tracking her. By the time we got here, Victoria had already left with Sasha." Carlisle replied.

Carlisle and Emmett could hear the sighs in the background.

"Emmett and I are on our way home. I love you." Carlisle said.

"I love you too. Be safe." Esme said.

James was running west, following the scent of Sasha and Victoria the best he could. Carlisle and Emmett headed back for Forks, Emmett staring sadly out of the window. It was as if a piece of himself were missing.

……

..

Sasha looked over at Rheneas, feeling drawn to him. He seemed so…pleased that she was here. He even went out and bought her what he thought she would need and want. Sasha leaned back on the couch, looking at Rheneas. He was handsome in a classic way. His long dark hair was loose now, it fell black and blue against his shoulders and back. His deep red eyes and his full lips only added to his handsomeness. Rheneas was pale, as some vampires are, but his features were more angular. His looks spoke of good breeding and money. He had changed into a pair of jeans that looked as though they were specifically molded just for him. He was wearing a dark blue solid shirt that brought out the subtle dark blue light to his hair. Sasha's gaze covered every inch of him that she could see, taking in every detail. When she finally reached his face again, she saw that Rheneas was staring at her intently, as if trying to burn her image to his memory. Sasha smiled shyly, looking away.

"Are you thirsty?" Rheneas asked.

Venom pooled in Sasha's mouth at the question. Sasha had to swallow it back before she could nod her head. Rheneas rose from the couch gracefully, walked over to his refrigerator and pulled out another bag of blood. He walked back to the couch and sat down. Rheneas watched Sasha as she licked her lips once, twice. He bit the top of the bag, opening it and handing it to Sasha who immediately began draining it. Rheneas watched as Sasha's lips and tongue worked together to get every drop of blood from the bag, and he swallowed hard. He could easily see his Olivia there, giving him bedroom eyes as she drank. Sasha's eyes were closed in pure contentment as she leaned back on the couch, still drinking. Only when she had finished did she open her eyes to find Rheneas looking raptly at her. He took the empty bag from her, going to dispose of it. When he came to sit back down beside of Sasha, he spotted a drop of blood lingering on her chin. In her haste to drink, she must have spilled it, and Rheneas decided it wasn't good to let anything go to waste. He leaned in, swiping his tongue gently and slowly over her chin. His stomach clenched when he heard her startled intake of breath. Doing what he hadn't done in decades, Rheneas moved his mouth higher, claiming Sasha's lips. Sasha was taken by surprise by not only the act, but the speed of which he did it. It seemed only a second had passed before he was kissing her lips, desperately and sensually. When Sasha's brain finally caught up to her, she gently pushed Rheneas away. She felt horrible when she heard him whimper so softly. His hands were soft on her arms, and Sasha tried not to fall into him. She missed James so much. If she didn't have James already, she would have let Rheneas kissed her. Sasha would have kissed him back, returning his passion ten-fold. Sasha looked into his eyes, seeing the pent up longing there and she very nearly returned it.

"I…I'm sorry Rheneas…I can't. I have James." Sasha whispered softly.

Rheneas threw himself around Sasha, hugging her tightly to him. He was shaking as he wrapped his arms around her. His head was buried in her neck and hair and Sasha could feel his breath against her cold skin. She felt such a profound sadness that this poor creature was so alone and looking for love and comfort and Sasha longed to give it to him. Sasha ran her fingers through Rheneas' hair with one hand and rubbed his back in soft circles with the other. After what seemed like hours, Rheneas finally pulled back.

"Maybe you could come back to Forks with me. The Cullens, a vampire coven, live there and live off of animal blood. Carlisle, he's an actual doctor at a hospital and their adopted kids go to high school and everything!" Sasha said, smiling.

"And no one suspects anything?" Rheneas asked, a bit disbelieving.

"Well, there are werewolves but they don't bother each other. They're friends, I'd suppose you'd say." Sasha replied.

"I shall think about it." Rheneas said, his hands holding onto Sasha's.

'Maybe I can convince Sasha to stay here with me. I'm so lonely…' Rheneas thought, staring at their joined hands.

"May I try the phone again?" Sasha asked.

Rheneas looked up and nodded, reluctantly releasing her hands. Sasha smiled, patting his hand before standing and crossing the small room and picking up the phone, hearing a dial tone. Sasha squeed in excitement, quickly dialing Emmett's cell phone. After two rings, he answered.

"Hello?" Emmett said, his tone cautious.

"Hey sexy, how much will it cost for you to have phone sex with me, baby?" Sasha asked, smiling.

"SASHA SWAN! WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Emmett shouted into the phone. Sasha heard tires squealing to a halt.

"Funniest story…Victoria took me to uh…Oklahoma…" Sasha said.

"Oklahoma?!" Emmett cried out. "Carlisle, call James. She's in freaking Oklahoma!"

"Is she okay?" Carlisle asked from the background.

"Tell everyone I'm fine. I actually ran into another vampire. He's given me blood and-" Sasha said, but the phone cut out to static, going dead.

Sasha wanted to scream! What a time for the phone to go out! Frantic, she turned to look at Rheneas, who was watching her curiously.

"Make it work!" Sasha cried out, holding the phone out to him.

"I'm surprised it worked that long, my dear. You got very lucky it connected at all." Rheneas said.

With a sad sigh, Sasha hung the phone up. At least Emmett and Carlisle knew what state she was in. Maybe James would be able to track her and find her.

……

..

James was halfway through New Mexico when his satellite phone began ringing. He was tempted to ignore it until the thought that it could be Sasha calling crossed his mind. He stopped and answered the phone.

"Sasha?" James asked, hopeful.

"It's me, but she called me not even a minute ago!" Emmett said.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" James nearly shouted.

"That insane bitch took her to somewhere in Oklahoma! And she said she ran into a vampire who gave her blood. Then the phone got static-y and died." Emmett said.

"Keep trying to get her back on the phone. I'm heading for Oklahoma." James said.

"We're heading that way too. We'll pick you up. If the vampire who has her is evil, we'll face a better chance of getting Sasha out unhurt and safe if there are more of us. Where are you at now?" Emmett asked.

"Roswell, New Mexico. How far are you all from here?" James asked.

"With Carlisle's driving, I'd say an hour or so." Emmett said.

The thought of waiting an hour was killing James. But Emmett's reasoning about keeping Sasha safe from a potential evil vampire was the swaying decision.

"Hurry." James said, hanging up.

……

..

_Author's note: Ooooo! How happy are you that I'm updating again? I'm happy! I hope you all like this chapter, cause I sure do! The end is near, folks! Well, the end of the story I mean. A few more chapters until I start the Carlisle story! And I've only had one entry for Carlisle. The deadline for you to be featured in Carlisle's story is the end of January! So let's enter people! So, what do you think of this chapter? I think you should leave me a fantastic review! Reviews, to me, is like…well…it's….FANTASTIC! So, to make me extremely giddy, you should leave nice long reviews! The longer the better! Teehee! Mwaaaah!_


	31. Chapter 29

James was leaning against a fence when he saw Carlisle's black Mercedes pull up. He got into the car quickly and Carlisle headed off for Oklahoma.

"What did she sound like? Did she sound hurt?" James asked Emmett.

"She sounded like…well, herself. Apparently who she is staying with gave her blood." Emmett said. "Hold on let me update everyone else."

Emmett pulled his phone again out, dialing the house phone. On the first ring, Edward answered.

"Sasha called me for a moment." Emmett said.

Emmett promptly relayed everything Sasha had told him. James stared longingly out of the window. A thousand scenarios ran through his head as he thought about Sasha. What if the other vampire was a male? What if she decided she like the other male over him? What if she wanted to stay with him? What if he brainwashed her? The more James thought about it, the more upset he became. James didn't know if he could handle Sasha being kidnapped and choosing the other male over him.

"Can't you go any faster?" James growled out.

"I'm already going 160 miles per hour." Carlisle said, looking at James from the rear view mirror.

"I know this hunk of metal can go faster than that." James said.

Carlisle revved the engine, increasing the speed to 200 miles per hour. He only slowed when they approached any police cars and small towns with stoplights. Closer and closer they came to the border of Oklahoma, and the closer they came to Sasha.

……

..

Sasha kept checking the telephone every few minutes, praying for another dial tone. Rheneas watched her calmly, wishing she wasn't so intent on going home. After watching her pace and pick the phone up for the fiftieth time, Rheneas stood and walked over to her.

"Come for a walk with me?" Rheneas asked, holding out his arm.

Sasha debated internally. She could either keep checking the phone every minute or go on a relaxing walk with Rheneas. At least on the walk, she could take in her surroundings in case she had to direct Emmett or James on where to find her. Sasha took the offered arm and she and Rheneas headed for the back door. At first, they walked at a leisurely human pace, enjoying nature. But after a few minutes, Sasha stopped, looking around. At Rheneas' questioning look, Sasha smiled wickedly and took off running, laughing as she did so. Rheneas watched her and a big smile broke across his face. He let her run for a few seconds longer before he took off, chasing her. His Olivia used to play these chasing games with him. Rheneas could see Sasha running off, dodging trees and clearing fallen debris easily. Her crystal clear laughter made him swell with happiness. Speeding up, Rheneas caught up to Sasha just as she jumped up into a large oak tree, climbing it easily. He scaled the tree behind her and stopped when Sasha reached the top. She stood on the tallest branch, looking out over the darkening sky. Rheneas climbed to stand behind her, settling his arms loosely around her waist. When she didn't immediately push him away, he thanked whoever was listening that she granted him this small pleasure. Rheneas stared out over the horizon with Sasha, seeing the fading sun tracing over her features, lighting them up. When the sun had finally set, Sasha pulled away gently, turning to face him.

"Thank you. It's so beautiful here." Sasha said, smiling.

"You are most welcome, princess." Rheneas said.

Sasha moved past him and started down the tree with Rheneas following just behind her. She reached a few feet from the bottom and hopped off, turning in circles and inhaling deeply. Rheneas hopped down, watching Sasha. She looked so carefree, so content. Rheneas decided in that moment that if that James fellow were to try to take Sasha away from this, from him, then he would have Rheneas to contend to. If need be, Rheneas would fight for Sasha. Walking up to her, Rheneas took Sasha's hand, leading her back to the cabin. When she was safely inside, he walked over to the refrigerator and took a bag, drinking from it. He noticed from the corner of his eyes, Sasha watching him raptly, licking her lips. Rheneas held his arm out and Sasha ran to him, eager to drink with him. He pulled her to him, easing the bag from his mouth to hers, holding her as she eagerly drank. Oh yes, Rheneas was going to fight to not be alone anymore. The only person he would be willing to keep here more than Sasha would be his Olivia. When Sasha had finished, she looked up at Rheneas and kissed him on the cheek. She walked back over to the phone, picking it up and hearing a dial tone again. Excitedly, she dialed Emmett's cell phone again.

……

..

James, Carlisle, and Emmett had finally reached the border of Oklahoma. Carlisle pulled into a gas station to fill the tank up with gas when Emmett's cell phone went off. Emmett answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Emmett said.

"Okay, I don't know how long this is going to last-" Sasha said before Emmett bellowed out her name.

"SASHA!" Emmett yelled before James took the phone away.

"Sasha!" James said, taking the phone.

"James!" Sasha cried out.

"Where are you? We're coming to get you!" James said.

"Cimarron County. I love you Ja-" Sasha said, but the phone was pulled away from her.

"Is this James?" Rheneas asked, his tone tense.

"Who is this? Put Sasha back on!" James demanded.

"I challenge you to a contest. The winner of the fight can have Sasha." Rheneas said.

"Rheneas! No!" Sasha shouted from the background.

"You think to take my bride from me?" James asked, his tone deadly.

"She is not truly yours." Rheneas said.

"Rheneas, let me talk to James." Sasha pleaded. "No fighting. Please…Rheneas, it is James I love and want to be with."

James felt his heart soar with Sasha's declaration.

"You cannot possibly be serious." Rheneas replied, his tone saddened.

"Rheneas…I care about you. You've saved me from murdering someone. But I love James. I have from nearly the first moment I set eyes on him. Please…don't fight." Sasha pleaded again.

"I can't bear to lose you too. Don't leave me…" Rheneas whispered, the phone forgotten in his hand.

"Come back to Forks with me." Sasha whispered back.

"No! He's not coming near you in Forks!" James shouted from the phone.

"You never know. You might just find someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved. I wish I could. If I had never known James, then there would be no question as to who I'd pick to spend my life with." Sasha said, ignoring James's protests.

Rheneas' shoulders slumped as he sighed heavily. Sasha took the phone from him, holding it back to her ear.

"We'll be waiting on you all. I love you James." Sasha said.

"You can't mean to take him. He wants you! He'll try to take you from me every chance he'll get!" James argued.

"Rheneas knows that I love you." Sasha said.

"But-" James started.

"I'll see you all when you get here. I love you." Sasha repeated.

"I love you. Please…just don't leave me. I lost you twice when Victoria took you. I couldn't handle losing you to him." James whispered, his vulnerability coming through.

Sasha paused, listening to what he wasn't saying. James was afraid that Sasha would choose Rheneas over him. He was truly terrified of being without her. James was willing to fight to keep her by his side. Sasha's heart warmed at the thought, and she smiled softly.

"I swear to you that I won't leave you. So get over here so I can hold you. You're the only male I want. The only one I've ever truly wanted." Sasha said.

"When we get back to Forks, I want to get married." James said suddenly.

"Married? James, I already told you I am not going to leave you-"Sasha said.

"You don't want to marry me?" James asked quietly.

"James…" Sasha said, sighing softly.

"Do you even want me to come and get you?" James asked.

"Of course I do, but-"Sasha said, but was cut off yet again.

"Then why do you not want to marry me? Is it because of that other male? I'll rip his fucking throat out and lay it at your feet!" James shouted.

"Oh James…that's disgusting." Sasha said, wincing at the mental picture.

Rheneas growled, ripping the phone from Sasha's hands.

"Just try it, fucker. I'll slaughter you." Rheneas growled into the phone, ripping it from the wall.

……

..

"RHENEAS!" Sasha yelled, her jaw dropping at what had just occurred. "Why did you rip the phone from the wall?"

"That bastard threatened me!" Rheneas gritted out.

"Yeah well you really showed him by ripping the phone from the wall. Way to go there. I'm sure he felt that." Sasha said, pushing past him.

"Where are you going?" Rheneas asked.

"To go wait for James so he doesn't come here and make good on his threat." Sasha said, heading for the door.

"Like hell! He might hurt you!" Rheneas said, grabbing Sasha about the waist.

"James would never hurt me. You on the other hand he wouldn't hesitate to turn into a vampire shish-ka-bob." Sasha said. "Now let me go."

"Then I am coming with you." Rheneas said.

"Again, you miss my point. Rheneas, when James sees you he'll try to kill you and he won't hesitate. At all." Sasha said.

"Then why do you wish to be with such a cruel creature?" Rheneas asked.

"Because I love him. He protects me. He loves me. He's…he's my paradise." Sasha replied softly, honestly.

……

..

James cursed in every language he knew as Carlisle raced towards Oklahoma. The very idea that the bastard could hurt his Sasha to make him pay for his threat was eating James up inside. He was tempted to bolt from the car and run as fast as he could so he could get to Sasha. The only thing that kept him in the car was that Emmett and Carlisle could whisk Sasha away if things became too violent. James nearly jumped from his seat and forced Carlisle's foot to the gas pedal when he saw the "Welcome to Cimarron, Oklahoma!" sign from the window of the car.

"Stop. I'll track her." James said, gripping the seat.

Carlisle stopped the car at a McDonalds and all three men walked out. James stood and closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths of air, trying to scent out Sasha. Emmett grabbed the bag from the trunk and slung it over his shoulder and tightened it. James's eyes popped open as he snapped and started running. It was a scent similar to Sasha's, only a bit sweeter. Carlisle and Emmett followed close behind. The sun was rapidly setting, but that didn't slow them down. They could see as well in the dark as in the daylight, plus the darkness hid them. James stopped when he saw a cabin in the distance with its lights on. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Sasha was in there.

"Let me go get her, in case he has something bad planned for you." Emmett offered, seeing James tense.

"Bring her straight to me." James gritted out, shaking. "I just need to hold her and make sure she's okay before I skin that other male."

As Emmett set off for the cabin, Carlisle pulled James aside.

"Perhaps it would be best if you didn't kill this Rheneas. He did save Sasha in a sense. And they are friends. I don't think she'd take too lightly to you killing him." Carlisle reasoned.

Emmett arrived at the front door of the cabin and knocked. He heard a shuffling sound and tensed.

"Sasha, its Emmett!" Emmett said, taking a step back.

From inside the cabin he heard Sasha's excited squeal of his name and threw the door open a second later, launching herself at him. He nearly toppled with her, her newborn vampire strength being intact. He hugged her close for a few moments and then pulled away when who could only be Rheneas appeared behind her.

"James is waiting just out there." Emmett said, pointing Sasha in the direction of James.

"JAMES!" Sasha shouted, heading for him.

James met her more than halfway, picking her up in his arms and pulling her close to him. Sasha fisted her hands in James's hair as James wrapped his arms around her tighter. It was as if they'd been apart for centuries instead of days. Sasha pulled back, peppering his face with kisses. James's smile was bright as he held his female in his arms. 'She is back where she belongs.' James thought, using on hand to pull her head towards his as he kissed her soundly.

……

..

_Author's note: Another chapter hammered out. Over 2k this time! I. Have. Been. Deathly. Ill. As in I've lost seven pounds in the last three days worshiping the porcelain god constantly ill. But I still managed to (last night) stay up long enough to give you all a suitable update. That's gotta be worth some good reviews, right? Please? Someone send Carlisle over here. He can move in. Ever since I had my gallbladder surgery, I've stayed sick. No, really. Strep throat 4 times, 3 head colds, 1 chest cold, 1 stomach flu, and now another head cold. Joy. All this since the beginning of October. My life is grand, ain't it? Oh and lets add to that fact that this morning, my son's biological piece of shit excuse for a father messages me telling me he wants to see my son. Fuck. No. Urgh! Bastard. Anyway…REVIEW! It'll brighten my day up. And I really need it. Mwaaaah!_


	32. Chapter 30

Sasha pulled back slightly, her eyes roaming James's face. The look of pure happiness and love made was written all over his face. As loathe as James was to let Sasha out of his arms, he had a score to settle with Rheneas. James slipped Sasha from his arms slowly, still holding her close. James looked into Sasha's bright red eyes, still seeing his Sasha inside there. At least now she was immortal.

"Stay with Emmett, okay? I want to go talk to Rheneas." James said softly, caressing Sasha's face.

"James…don't hurt him. He saved me, remember?" Sasha said.

"He threatened me. He wants to keep you to himself and far away from me." James said, staring Rheneas down.

Rheneas was standing in the doorway, his large arms crossed over his equally large chest. Emmett and Carlisle were standing off to the side, each looking between James and Rheneas, ready to intervene in case things get heated.

"Don't fight him." Sasha's tone was stern.

James broke his stare to glance down at Sasha. Her hands on her hips and her narrowed eyes briefly made James reconsider things.

"I can't let this go." James said, heading for Rheneas.

Sasha blew a breath out of her mouth loudly, frustrated. James and Rheneas were going to battle it out and they wouldn't stop until the other was in pieces, burning. Sasha racked her brain, trying to figure out something she could do or say that would make them not want to burn each other to ashes.

"You think you can take my Sasha without a fight?" James taunted, walking up to Rheneas.

"You're too uncivilized and uncouth for her. Sasha clearly deserves a man who has culture, taste, and can give her not only what she needs but what she wants." Rheneas taunted back.

"And for some clearly stupid reason you think she cannot have that with me?" James bit back, smirking.

"Obviously." Rheneas said, the sneer in his tone present.

With a hiss, James lunged for Rheneas, taking him to the ground and a couple feet below. Sasha gasped, not expecting the fight to occur yet. Weren't men supposed to goad each other for quite a while before coming to blows? Women were the only ones who skipped most of the verbal fighting and started throwing punches and pulling hair. Scrambling for anything, Sasha shouted the first thing that came to her mind.

"Stop this or I will leave BOTH of you. Permanently!" Sasha shouted.

James and Rheneas both looked over at Sasha who had a very serious look on her face.

"If you think I'm lying then you two continue fighting. When you get done, I sure as hell won't be here. So by all means, keep on beating each other senseless. Bye." Sasha said, giving a little wave and turning around.

Sasha started running, hoping she wouldn't get very far before James caught her. Sasha headed for the woods where Rheneas had taken her earlier, easily dodging trees. With one swift kick to Rheneas, James leapt up and started running after Sasha. Within moments, James had caught up to Sasha, tackling her. At the last moment, he reversed their positions so he took the brunt of the fall with Sasha atop him. Rheneas came running up not a second later, standing over Sasha and James, his chest heaving. His eyes were wild as he stared at Sasha on top of James. In response James's fingers tightened on Sasha's hips.

"You are serious about choosing him?" Rheneas whispered.

"It's the only thing that I have ever been sure of. Well, that and I'm a sucker for tedious old shit." Sasha replied, glancing up from Rheneas down to James with a smirk.

"I suppose he is to you what my Olivia was to me." Rheneas said, his tone defeated.

Sasha moved, standing up and facing Rheneas. His eyes had turned away, his expression sad. Sasha wrapped her arms around him and he seemed to sag into her. He had lost Olivia first and now Sasha. James was on his feet in a second, hissing. Sasha merely swatted her hand behind her back to shush him. James was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides, wanting Sasha to be holding him.

"Come back to Forks with us, Rheneas. Please?" Sasha asked in a whisper.

"What is there for me?" Rheneas asked, looking at her.

"Friends. Who knows, you may even find someone there. Come on…" Sasha said.

"I will try it. If I am unhappy then I will leave." Rheneas said.

"Yay! You'll like it there! We'll hang out every day and everything!" Sasha said, jumping up and down.

……

..

Carlisle, Emmett, James, Sasha, and Rheneas were heading back for Forks, Washington. Emmett had called Rosalie first thing, filling her in on everything that happened. Rosalie had put it on speakerphone so everyone else could hear. Emmett chuckled when he could hear Bella whining in the background about her sister being turned into a vampire before she was.

"Do you know how much hell Edward is going to catch over this?" James whispered to Sasha, smiling.

"She wants to be a vampire?" Sasha whispered back.

"Let's just say she's been bugging Edward about it. A lot. He wants her to wait and finish school and all that." James replied.

Sasha chuckled and shook her head. She sat between James and Rheneas in the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes. She had considered calling shotgun just to see three huge vampires scrunched up in the backseat. But she wouldn't have put Rheneas through all tension. As it was, she could feel how tense Rheneas was.

"Maybe we can take a trip up to Alaska." Sasha said to no one in particular.

"I bet Tanya would like to meet him." Emmett said, looking back at Rheneas with a big smile.

"Who is Tanya?" Rheneas asked. Sasha shrugged and looked at Emmett.

"A vampire like us. She's single. Beautiful." Emmett said, sounding nonchalant.

Rheneas shrugged, looking out of the window. They were finally heading into Oregon, only a few more hours away by Carlisle's fast driving. Sasha saw the sadness coming from Rheneas and she took his hand in hers, holding on. James gave a soft growl, getting jealous. He could not wait to get Sasha and Rheneas far apart. He also could not wait to get Sasha into a bed, couch, the floor, any surface really. James would have taken Sasha here in the car if he knew Rheneas wouldn't try to ogle his Sasha. Just thinking about having Sasha again made James hard as steel. Sasha's head whipped towards James, her eyes going wide then narrowing. James was still thinking about each and every way he would take Sasha when he noticed where she was staring. Her eyes were roaming his body, landing on his straining erection in his pants. Without realizing, Sasha licked her lips, her eyes darting back to James's face.

"Carlise." James said, never taking his eyes off Sasha.

"Hmm?" Carlisle asked from the front seat.

"Let Sasha and I off. Now." James said, reaching for the door handle.

"Where are you-" Emmett asked, but got cut off.

"Unless you want Sasha and I to start fucking right here in your backseat, you better let us off." James ground out.

Sasha dropped Rheneas' hand and Carlisle pulled over. James wrenched the door open, pulling Sasha out with him.

"We'll meet you all back in Forks." James said before slamming the door.

Rheneas stared at the couple with longing in his eyes. How badly he wanted to take James' place with Sasha. To be the one she desired, she lusted for, she loved. Rheneas wanted to be the one that Sasha wanted to ride and make scream out in ecstasy. He hadn't had anything remotely sexual in all the years since his Olivia died. Rheneas had lost the urge to masturbate, seeing as how there was nothing that had turned him on. That was, until Sasha arrived. Then he began feeling the stirrings that maybe she would be the one that would reawaken his need. Her choosing James over him put a damper on it. 'Maybe I will meet this Tanya that Emmett has mentioned.' Rheneas thought to himself as Carlisle began driving away.

……

..

Carlisle, Emmett, and Rheneas arrived back in Forks six hours later. It was mid-afternoon on a Saturday and per the usual, it was dark and raining.

"It almost constantly rains here." Carlisle commented.

Esme and Rosalie were waiting outside to be the first ones to greet their men when they arrived. The others were inside either playing video games or just hanging out. When Carlisle parked the car, Emmett threw the door open and ran to Rosalie, picking her up in a bear hug and holding her tightly. Carlisle and Esme calmly walked up to each other, but their embrace was no less loving. Rheneas sighed softly and got out of the car a moment later. How he wished he had a beautiful woman to get excited upon his return and greet him with love.

"Come inside, Rheneas. Sasha and James will be here soon." Carlisle said.

Rheneas nodded and followed Carlisle inside the beautiful, big house. A lot of the outside was covered in glass, letting the light shine in. They had no close neighbors, so they didn't have to worry about being spotted because they shone like diamonds in the sun. Alice came bounding down the stairs with Jasper, Edward, and Bella just behind her.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Rheneas. He watched over Sasha in Oklahoma. Rheneas, this is Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella." Carlisle said, introducing them. "My wife Esme, and Emmett's wife Rosalie. Alice and Jasper are married as well. Edward and Bella are dating."

Rheneas offered polite greetings in return, but his attention was captivated elsewhere. He had just met the only women who took his breath away like his Olivia did when she was alive. 'Damn it…she's married.' Rheneas cursed to himself, staring at the great beauty.

"Will you be staying with us, Rheneas?" Esme asked, smiling softly.

"I…I do not know." Rheneas answered.

"You can stay with us if you wish. We have plenty of room." Carlisle offered.

"You are very generous. Thank you, Carlisle." Rheneas replied honestly.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to a room where you can stay." Esme said, heading for the stairs. Rheneas followed Esme up the stairs and down a hall.

"This is my and Carlisle's bedroom." Esme pointed out. "And there is Alice and Jaspers. Across the hall are Emmett and Rosalie's. The next one on the left is Edward's. Across from them is where James and Sasha will be staying. Here is where you can stay, if you want."

Esme came to the next to last door on the right, opening it. It was decorated in a dark royal blue with gold accents. The room was decorated beautifully with antiques and artwork.

"This room is exquisite. You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Cullen." Rheneas said.

"Thank you, Rheneas. Please, call me Esme. Are you in need of anything?" Esme asked.

'If only you knew.' Rheneas thought. He surveyed the bedroom with appreciation. This family hardly knew him and they were offering him a bedroom in their house. It was similar to what he did with Sasha.

……

..

_Author's note: This story is coming to an end sooner than I expected. __**The contest for those of you wanted to be featured in Carlisle's story, that will end this Saturday night at 11:59 pm!**__ So get those submissions in! I will let the winner know on Sunday and will begin writing the story as soon as this one is done. Are we all cool? Good! Okay. So. What do you think? Who is Rheneas in love with? I know! I know! But I'll not tell! Not yet anyway! REVIEW! Let me know who you think it is! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Mwaaaah! _


	33. Chapter 31

"This is more than enough, thank you Esme." Rheneas said, kissing her hand.

"I don't know if Carlisle mentioned it, but we do not drink human blood. If you do, would you mind hunting outside of this area? We wish to continue living here without any suspicions." Esme asked.

"He did. I shall hunt as far away as I can. I would never wish to cause you any grievance." Rheneas said.

"Thank you. You are welcome to join us when we hunt for animals for blood, if you wish. If you do not require anything else, I'll leave you to your privacy." Esme said, walking towards him. "Thank you for taking care of Sasha." Esme whispered, wrapping her arms around Rheneas and hugging him.

Rheneas returned the hug, savoring the contact. For the briefest second, he allowed himself to think that it was his female hugging him. Esme pulled back a few moments later, smiling and walking out of the room. He heard the downstairs door open and shut a few minutes later and high pitched screaming following immediately. 'Sasha must have returned.' Rheneas thought, going out of his new bedroom and walking down the stairs. He saw Sasha in the middle of a big hug sandwich between Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Esme. He could tell Sasha was a bit tense around her sister seeing as how Bella was still human. Rheneas could tell that the need to drink was going to hit Sasha hard. When Rheneas reached the bottom stair, Sasha spotted him and walked over to him. Her easy smile was beautiful, but could not be compared to the other female's smile.

"I can tell you are getting thirsty. Would you like to hunt with me?" Rheneas offered.

Sasha had noticed that Edward and stepped protectively in front of Bella. James appeared at Sasha's side not a second later, glaring at the other vampire.

"If she hunts with anyone, it will be with me." James growled out.

"I was merely being polite. I know the Cullens partake of animals and did not know which Sasha preferred." Rheneas said.

At the thought of human blood, Sasha closed her eyes and licked her lips. She had to hold her breath around her sister because the smell of her blood was so sweet and delicious. As if sensing her internal debate, Carlisle walked out to the garage and retrieved several bags of blood from the refrigerator, bringing them back inside.

"Human blood will ease her transition better than animal blood. I do not think Sasha is ready to take from a human just yet." Carlisle said, handing the bags to Sasha.

"Thank you Carlisle. I…I can't see myself…doing that…" Sasha said, shaking her head, holding the bags.

"If you require more, I shall be glad to obtain more for you." Rheneas offered.

Rheneas smiled inside when James started bristling. He knew that Sasha would have no problem getting more blood. He was just doing this now to see how far he could push James. James wrapped his arm around Sasha's waist, pulling her closer to him and giving Rheneas a look that could kill.

"If she needs anymore," James spat "then her male, me, will provide for her."

"Thank you for the offer, Rheneas. I'm fine though, really." Sasha said.

James took Sasha's hand and pulled her upstairs to the bedroom they were sharing. Rheneas had no doubt what James and Sasha were going to do while Sasha was feeding. It didn't mean he wanted to be around to listen to it.

"What is it like feeding from animals?" Rheneas asked, trying to get his mind away from where it was.

"The blood doesn't taste the same." Jasper said.

"It is a suitable substitute. Would you like to go hunting with us?" Esme offered.

"I would like to try it." Rheneas said, smiling smoothly.

"Let's go then!" Emmett said, jumping up and down.

Carlisle was changing his shirt when his cell phone went off. Esme sighed, hearing Carlisle answer. A few moments later, he walked back in the room, wearing his white doctor's coat.

"Emergency?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Es. I'll be back tonight. We can go hunting then if you like." Carlisle said, grabbing his doctor bag and kissing her cheek.

Esme watched Carlisle do what he loves to do; going out and saving someone in need of saving. Within seconds, Carlisle was in his car heading for the hospital.

"Do you want to go hunting with us, Esme?" Emmett asked, holding Rosalie's hand.

"I think I will. I can go again with Carlisle later too. Are you coming, Rheneas?" Esme asked.

"I can think of nothing better I would like to do." Rheneas replied.

……

..

Sasha had finished drinking the blood Carlisle had given her a few minutes ago. She heard to door close twice since then. She and James had been a bit busy. James had found a creative way for Sasha to feed and Sasha was very pleased at how it turned out. The fact that James was reclining in afterglow on their bed was a good sign that he too enjoyed it.

"Sasha?" James said, turning to look at her.

"Yeah?" Sasha replied.

"Why don't you want to marry me?" James asked, his voice a whisper.

"I didn't say I didn't want to marry you." Sasha said, turning to look at James. The look on his face nearly broke her heart.

"Then why didn't you say yes when I asked you?" James asked.

"It felt as though you were doing it to prove a point and not because you love me and really want to." Sasha said.

James eyebrows knitted together in thought. His proposal had been a bit rash and demanding. He could see how Sasha would get the idea that he was doing it just to prove he was the better male. James didn't want Sasha to think that about him, that he was just with her to strut around. He grabbed a hold of Sasha's hand, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth across her palm. Sasha smiled and snuggled closer to him, laying her head on James' chest. Sasha found it strange that the absence of heartbeat didn't upset her in the least. His thumb was still rubbing circles on her palm while his other hand made lazy trips up and down her back.

"What happened to the promise ring?" James asked, hoping she wouldn't have removed it voluntarily.

"Victoria." Sasha replied softly. "She wore it and I think she may have pawned it."

"What if I asked you to marry me right now?" James asked.

"Seriously or to just make a point?" Sasha asked in reply.

"Seriously. What if I got down on my knees and asked you to be my wife. For eternity." James asked.

"Maybe you should try it and find out." Sasha said, a small smile on her lips.

James glanced over at Sasha, trying to read the emotions on her face. What he wouldn't give to have Edward's mind reading ability right about now. Hell, he'd even do well with Jasper's emotion ability. Sasha's face was solemn and stoic, betraying nothing. James decided to take a chance, even though he didn't have a ring for Sasha yet. He slid off the side of the bed, pulling Sasha with him. When he was on his knees in the floor, Sasha standing in front of him, he looked up at her, taking her hands in his.

"I'm not a romantic. I'll undoubtedly piss you off more times than you'll be able to count. I'm messy and sometimes my temper gets the best of me. I can get jealous and over-protective and obsessive, especially when it comes to you. I don't share. But I love you. More than anyone and anything. I can make you happy, the happiest you've ever been and ever will be. I don't know what I'd do without you. If anything happened to you…God. I love you Sasha. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" James said, looking up at Sasha.

Sasha knew she would be crying hard by now, hearing what James was saying. This giant man of a vampire was before her, on his knees, proclaiming his love for her, asking her to be his wife. What female in their right mind could resist? Sasha smiled softly, going to her knees just as James did, and taking his face in her hands. James leaned into the gentle caress, closing his eyes. When Sasha spoke though, his eyes snapped open, his attention rapt on her.

"I love you, James. I can't compete with what you just said. I would love nothing more than to be your wife. To know that I'm married to you each and every day for the next however many years we live…that would be perfect for me. If you're willing to put up with me every day, then my answer is yes. Yes I'll marry you." Sasha said, smiling brightly.

James stood quickly, pulling Sasha up with him and spinning her around.

"I promise I will get you the biggest engagement ring anyone has ever seen. You are going to love it!" James said, holding Sasha to him.

……

..

_Author's note: The ending is near! I think 1 or 2 more chapters ought to do it. Of course the wedding will be one of them…but what about the other one? I know! It's going to be a doozy and it will sort of lead into my Carlisle story. And the winner for the Carlisle fic is…__**MAREBEAR007**__!!! Congratulations sweetie! She gave me a great PM and it's only coincidence that she was the only one to PM me wanting Carlisle, teehee! So look out for that fic starting probably around the first of February. Let's get those entries in for Jasper, Jake, and Emmett! There is still time! NO MORE ENTRIES FOR CARLISLE! Mkay, so…how did you like the chapter? Sweet, yes? And who is Rheneas in love with? Oh, I know. So I know what you all need to do now. __**REVIEW!!!**__ It makes me uber happy! Oh, and Happy Chinese New Year! It's my year, the Year of the Ox! I'm a 1985 baby so 2009 is going to rock my panties! So let's give a round of applause to MAREBEAR007 and REVIEW my story! Not as many people reviewed the last chapter and that made me really sad. Jasper doesn't like it when I'm sad. It makes him sad too. Which makes Alice sad. And when Alice is sad, no one is happy. REVIEW! Mwaaaah!!!_


	34. Author's Note

My dog, Abby, who I've had for nearly 20 years has passed on tonight.

I'll miss you Abby. My sweet, sweet girl.


	35. Chapter 32

Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme decided to take Rheneas hunting, showing him how to track and drink animal blood as an alternative to human blood. After Emmett had tangled with a grizzly bear and two deer for he and Rosalie, the couple went off to what Emmett called "The Place" for some alone time. Rheneas had to stifle his jealousy that once again he was surrounded by couples everywhere he went. He and Esme continued hunting as it took more animal blood to sate Rheneas's hunger. After coming upon a small herd of elk, Rheneas charged quietly, taking down two of the large beasts at the same time. Being then gentleman he is, he offered one to Esme for sustenance. She gladly fed from the elk, watching Rheneas as he so elegantly did as well. After drinking as much as each could hold, Rheneas sat against a tree, looking up at Esme.

"How long have you and Carlisle been together?" Rheneas asked. Esme took a seat near him before answering.

"Nearly ninety years." Esme replied softly. "I heard you had a mate as well. What became of her?"

"Olivia. She was killed a number of years ago. A murderous vampire decided he wanted her and she wouldn't have him. I had gone hunting earlier that evening and had planned on bringing her home some blood since she didn't exactly like the prospect of hunting a human. When I got back…there was a male there, in my front yard, standing in front of a roaring fire. A purple roaring fire. He thought I was another rogue vampire and he was bragging about his kill. He said that she wouldn't submit to him and she put up a fight but she lost to his strength. I snapped and killed him slowly. Painfully. I made him regret ever touching my wife. " Rheneas whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Rheneas…that must have been awful. How did you go on?" Esme asked.

"Honestly? I don't know…I tried killing myself but nothing worked. I hadn't run into another vampire until Sasha came along. She was nothing like my Olivia but she was a vampire. She understood me. Things started changing. I had a female to take care of and pamper and spoil again. But when she mentioned that James fellow, it felt like my heart was breaking all over again." Rheneas admitted.

Esme smiled sadly, patting Rheneas's hand. She knew how it felt to have someone you love so dearly taken from you. They sat there together, silent, for quite some time. Esme was the first to break the silence.

"When I was human" Esme whispered "I had a baby…but my baby died a few days after being born. I tried to kill myself. That is when Carlisle saved me. I know how it feels to lose someone so quickly. You feel cheated. Lost."

"I have another confession to make, Esme." Rheneas said.

"Yes?" Esme said, turning to look at Rheneas.

"I do not think I can live here." Rheneas said.

"Why not? Did we offend you?" Esme sked.

"No. Not at all. It's just…being around so many people who have their significant others. It's a heartbreaking reminder of what I've lost." Rheneas said.

"I'm so sorry. We can introduce you to Tanya, she's a lovely woman." Esme said.

"That is another reason. I have already met another woman whom I've fallen in love with. But I cannot have her. I do not want any other. I must leave." Rheneas replied.

"Oh really? Who is she?" Esme asked. Rheneas took a deep breath.

"You." Rheneas said.

……

..

Sasha, Alice, and Rosalie were upstairs in Alice's room planning out Sasha's wedding. Sasha had invited Bella to join in but she declined, citing that she just wasn't good at planning out a wedding. Sasha nearly screamed aloud when she was halfway through a bridal magazine.

"This is my dress! This is so my dress!" Sasha squealed, showing Alice and Rosalie.

"It's beautiful!" Alice cried.

"I had one something like that once. But this one is much nicer I think." Rosalie said.

"How much is it?" Alice asked.

"Te-te-ten thousand dollars!" Sasha exclaimed, her eyes going wide.

"That's not bad." Rosalie shrugged.

"I don't even have ten dollars to my name! I might as well get married in jeans and a t shirt at the court house!" Sasha said.

"Pfft, like you'd have to pay for anything." Alice said.

"Huh?" Sasha asked.

"James is loaded. Carlisle and Jasper helped him to invest his money and let's just say the man is loaded. That would be like pocket change to him." Rosalie said.

"I can't make James pay for it." Sasha said.

"Nonsense. He told us specifically that he was paying for everything." Rosalie replied.

"Yeah, and that if you tried to object then he'd spank you…among other things. He wants this to be your dream wedding." Alice chipped in.

"So get the dress. It's beautiful." Rosalie said.

Sasha smiled, ripping the page out and picking up the phone, ordering the dress and matching veil and shoes. She had explained to Alice and Rosalie the exact type of wedding she wanted and they went to work straight away, pulling out their wedding magazines and ripping out pictures and ads for everything that matched Sasha's criteria. The wedding was to be held at midnight underneath a full moon at the Cullen residence. Carlisle had volunteered to marry them. Alice and Esme both were excited of course, getting to decorate the house for a wedding. Rosalie and Emmett had both decided to throw parties; a bachelor party for James and a bachelorette party for Sasha. James got a bit concerned when Rosalie mentioned the phrase "Suck-For-A-Buck" while going bar hopping in Seattle. Sasha gave him a sympathetic look and smiled. With Alice's help, Sasha had picked the colors and selected invitations. With Rosalie's help, Sasha planned the wedding night, down to the color and style of the lingerie she would be wearing. Esme had already booked a penthouse in a fancy hotel in Seattle. Jasper had jokingly promised to calm James down and not let him get cold feet on their wedding day…night. Emmett being who he was, he promised that he wouldn't break down the penthouse door and start snapping pictures of the wedding night. Or any of the days and nights following for the next two weeks. Laurent even stopped by, wishing James the best of luck and accepted an invitation to be at the wedding providing he didn't hunt any of the humans attending the wedding. Sasha had insisted quite adamantly that the werewolves be invited to the wedding, considering that Jake was one of her very good friends. He didn't take the news of Sasha being turned very well at first. But when he found out that it was Victoria who kidnapped her and changed her against her will, he loosened up and even started visiting. Sasha had begged Bella to be her maid of honor but Bella declined, saying that she in a dress plus high heels would mean a big disaster. Everyone agreed wholeheartedly. Sasha had to make the tough decision between Alice and Rosalie. Sasha had finally settled on Alice and Rosalie merely smiled and shrugged.

"I'll have another wedding in a few years anyway. I have enough dresses." Rosalie said.

The bachelorette party night snuck up on Sasha, as she was busy trying to keep up with school and graduation and her wedding. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Angela, Emily, Kim, and Leah ambushed Sasha in the middle of yet another make out session with James, dragging her off. Rosalie put a t-shirt on Sasha with lifesaver candies stuck all over them with the words "Suck For A Buck" written across the chest of it.

"You mean that you're going to get men to pay a dollar to suck one of those pieces of candy from her shirt?" James asked, looking from Rosalie to Emmett to Sasha.

"It's fun!" Rosalie said, smiling wickedly.

"You want to be the first?" Emmett asked. "It'll cost you a dollar."

"How about I give you a hundred dollars and just take Sasha back to bed with me." James said, winking.

"Ah-ah. It doesn't work that way. One per person." Alice chimed in, coming down the stairs. "Come on or we're going to be laaate!"

"Are there going to be any strippers?" Leah asked, smirking at James as she walked past him.

"Strippers?" James asked, glaring.

"Oh come on now, James." Alice said, smiling sweetly.

When the girls had piled into Emmett's huge Jeep, James turned to look at Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Sam, and Jared. He never thought he'd be spending his bachelor party with werewolves. Hell, he never thought he'd had a reason to have a bachelor party.

"I say we crash their party." James said, smiling wickedly.

"Oh no. I did that once to Rosalie." Emmett said, shaking his head. "I didn't get any for 2 weeks!"

"Alice would be pissed." Jasper piped in.

Jared, Sam, and Edward shook their heads as well. Jake was smiling widely at the idea. James was starting to warm up to Jake.

"I'm game! Let's go." Jake said, smiling. "I don't have any sex to lose yet so I'm good."

"Sasha wouldn't hold out on me…right?" James asked, looking around.

Emmett smiled widely and nodded.

"If she's learned anything from Rosie then yes, she will. She'll make it hell too. She'll tease and torment you within an inch of your life. I've never had such bad blue balls…" Emmett said.

"Emmett…TMI, brother." Sam said, clapping him on the back and shaking his head.

"Are they really having strippers?" James asked.

"Nah. Leah was just trying to make you squirm." Edward said, laughing.

"And it looks like she did a good job too." Jake added in.

……

..

Rosalie was driving Emmett's huge Jeep to Seattle which was normally about 4 hours away. By Rosalie's driving, however, it only took about two hours. Alice and Rosalie had planned out a fantastic bachelorette party for Sasha, even calling ahead at the bar so only men would be allowed in. That would allow Sasha more chances to play Alice's version of a scavenger hunt and Rosalie's great idea of the "Suck For a Buck" t-shirt. Eight o'clock that evening found the girls in a bar named The Pink Grizzly, surrounded by a bunch of men.

"Looks like I'm the only one that can enjoy the beautiful male company." Leah said, chuckling.

"Attention men!" Rosalie said, whistling a moment later. Every eye turned to her. "We have a bachelorette here who needs your help! She's wearing her suck for a buck t-shirt so all you men line up and get out your money!"

"Rosalie!" Sasha whispered fiercely.

"Here she is, boys!" Rosalie said, pulling Sasha to stand beside her.

At least two dozen men lined up each clutching anywhere from a five dollar bill to a twenty dollar bill, huge smiles on their faces. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and nodded. Alice collected the money while Rosalie stood guard to make sure no man got too fresh with Sasha. Emily was in charge of taking pictures with Kim. Leah caught the eye of a tall, blond haired man and was currently flirting it up with him in the corner. Bella looked slightly uncomfortable and stuck with Kim and Emily. By the end of the night, Alice had collected nearly five hundred dollars. Sasha was laughing so hard at the state of her t-shirt; little colored rings were all over her shirt. Alice and Rosalie, being Alice and Rosalie, had stuck the candies in strategic locations, giving the shirt an image of vampire teeth with blood dripping from the bottom. Even Emily had managed to keep a serious look on her face when she threatened to use the pictures she took tonight for blackmail. When she had burst out into a fit of giggles at everyone's serious faces, the rest followed suit.

"I didn't know you joked like that, Emily!" Kim said, laughing.

"I think our dear Emily pulled on over on us!" Sasha said, joining in on the laughter.

Sasha and Alice had to practically drag Leah out of the bar and away from the man she met. They quickly exchanged numbers and he winked at Leah as she was being dragged out back to the Jeep. It was midnight when they started on their way back to Forks.

"Wow. I have 47 missed calls." Sasha said, looking at her cell phone.

"I have you beat. I have 50." Rosalie said, sticking her tongue out.

"I have you both beat. I have 93." Bella piped in from the back.

"Damn sister, you have that poor boy worried sick." Sasha said, giggling. "It feels good to be loved, doesn't it?"

Everyone but Leah either nodded or muttered a dreamy "yeah" in response. Leah wasn't paying any attention though; she was busy texting Noel, the man she met at the bar. At a little after two a.m., the girls arrived back in Forks. Rosalie pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house and was immediately greeted by Emmett pulled her out of the seat and wrapping his arms around her. Alice hopped out and walked over to Jasper who held his arms out for her. Edward, as gently as he could, carried Bella inside from the Jeep and up to his room so he could watch her sleep. Sam and Jared both ran up to the Jeep, helping their respective loves of their life out and getting into Sam's Jeep and heading for La Push. James was impatiently waiting for Sasha on the porch, shifting from foot to foot. Sasha pulled Leah out with her, though she never took her eyes from her cell phone. Sasha smiled shyly, and then met James halfway in a huge hug. Jake had a difficult time convincing Leah to ignore her phone long enough to run home to La Push. James carried Sasha upstairs, kissing her the entire way.

"Did you all have a good time?" James asked, looking at the t-shirt as he peeled it off of Sasha.

"It was really fun. Did you all do anything fun?" Sasha replied.

"Played a little baseball. Watched some gory movies and made fun of them." James said, smiling.

"Mmm, you know, tell me later. I have better things to do right now." Sasha said, peeling James's clothes off.

"I love the way you think. Among other things." James said, licking his lips.

"You know for a guy, you talk too much." Sasha said, bringing him down for a kiss.

……

..

_Author's note: Wow! What a chapter, eh! Like the good ol' days. It's the next to last chapter *cries*. But that means I'll be starting Carlisle's story soon! WOOHOO! So, what do you think? REVIEW! I'm sick again (head cold) so that is why the story was slow updating. But I wrote more! That counts for something, right? Right! So guess what my little shit (Connor) done tonight. My little shit sticks a chain of paper clips into an electrical socket. Juices himself. He's okay! He didn't cry or anything. Just looks between the socket and his fingers and back to the socket. Don't worry though, he's okay! REVIEWWWWW!!! Mwaaaah! _


	36. Chapter 33: FINALE!

The night of the wedding was finally here. A lot of people thought it was strange to have a wedding at midnight, but they still attended nonetheless. The Cullen's backyard was decorated so beautifully, but not in the traditional wedding way with over the top flowers and lace. Emmett and Jasper and Edward had been given light detail; their job was to string small clear Christmas lights throughout all the trees, giving it a star-filled atmosphere. Emmett had seriously considered putting a message in the trees using the lights, but one comment about no sex with Rosalie from Edward had Emmett putting the lights up correctly at vampire speed once again. Esme had finally returned with Rheneas in tow to help set up the wedding. When they guys were almost done, Alice pulled Edward away and shooed him and Bella off to go pick up the food for the reception and bring it back to the house. Esme was a bit distant, as if she were distracted. Alice noticed this and pulled Esme aside.

"What's wrong, mom?" Alice asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm fine." Esme said, plastering a soft smile on her face. How was she going to tell anyone what Rheneas had confessed to her?

Alice made a mental note to get Edward to try and see if he could read her mind and figure out what was bothering Esme. Janice arrived that morning, all in tears, excited that Sasha was getting married. Sasha ran downstairs and picking Janice up easily, hugging her.

"My baby girl is gettin' married! I'm so happy for you…your mama would have just loved it." Janice said, hugging Sasha.

"I miss her so bad, Jan…it's not fair that she can't be here. Not in physical form, anyway. But you're here. You've been like a second mother to me." Sasha said. "So are you and Dad dating?"

"Sasha! My, my child…and yes. We are. I'm moving here in 2 months!" Janice said excitedly.

"I might be walking you down the aisle, Jan." Sasha said, winking.

"Oh listen at you!" Janice said, swatting Sasha on the butt. "Damn baby, buns of steel." Janice said, shaking her hand.

"Hey, James doesn't complain so why should I?" Sasha said, laughing and grabbing her dress from the closet. "Help me get ready?"

"Of course baby. That's a beautiful dress…but can I ask why a midnight wedding?" Janice asked.

"Everyone who gets married usually has theirs during the day and it's so…boring! I want a wedding people will remember. And besides, mama and I always thought midnight was a magical time." Sasha said.

"Now why didn't I think of that? Let's get you ready baby." Janice said, ushering Sasha upstairs to where Alice was waiting to make Sasha her personal dress up doll.

……

..

"Are you nervous man?" Emmett asked, seeing James getting ready.

"I've lived over two hundred years, Emmett. I've been through wars and depressions and the sixties in both the United States and the United Kingdom." James said, rolling his eyes. "I'm more than nervous. What if she backs out?"

"She won't back out." Edward said simply.

"Sasha's really excited. Or maybe that's just Alice…" Jasper said, chuckling.

Jasper sent out waves of calm towards James, hoping to alleviate some of his nervousness. Really, there was nothing to worry about. Jasper had been carefully watching Sasha's emotions all day and so far, no signs of wanting to back out or leave. There was something, however, that was throwing him off. Someone in the house was giving off signals of insecurity and indecision, but Jasper couldn't pinpoint who it was. At first he figured it had to be either James or Sasha because that would have made the most sense. But he focused in on each of them and figured out that they weren't the source of the odd emotions. Jasper saw that Edward was giving him a strange look so he walked out of the room and downstairs, heading outside. He knew Edward would follow him. A moment later, Jasper found himself outside, facing Edward.

"I've been picking up some strange emotions today. I can't figure out who it's coming from." Jasper confessed.

"I noticed the tension in the house. I read Rheneas' thoughts because, well, he's the new one and all." Edward said.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. He's in love with someone." Edward said, looking around.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Esme." Edward confided quietly.

"You're shitting me…" Jasper said.

"That's not all. I think I know who those odd feelings are coming from." Edward said.

"Tell me." Jasper said.

"Esme. I think she's considering leaving Carlisle for Rheneas. Although I can't figure out why. They've been together for close to a century!" Edward said, running his hand through his hair.

"This is bad…this is really bad. We have to talk to Esme and Rheneas. Doesn't she know how bad this will hurt Carlisle?" Jasper said, getting upset.

"I know. After the wedding though. We don't want to make a big scene." Edward said. "And calm down, I'm starting to get really mad."

"Should we let any of the others know?" Jasper asked.

"Not yet. Maybe talk to Alice and see if she can see anything." Edward said.

"I'm on it." Jasper said, running back for the house.

Jasper ran to the house and walked inside, looking for his wife. He didn't want to go into their room upstairs in case someone was changing clothes.

"Alice." Jasper said calmly, knowing she would hear him.

Alice skipped down the stairs not a moment later, but nearly stopped seeing the look on Jasper's face. He grabbed her hand, running outside, so no one in the house would be able to hear them. Three miles away, Jasper finally stopped.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Alice asked, getting a bit worried.

"Can you see into the future right now?" Jasper asked.

"I can try…what am I looking for?" Alice asked.

"Edward and I think that maybe Esme is thinking of leaving Carlisle for Rheneas…" Jasper said.

"I got that feeling too! Let me check." Alice said, concentrating.

Jasper watched as Alice concentrated on trying to find anything from the future. After a few minutes, Alice's eyes shot open and she stopped moving. Her body had gone ridged and her eyes seemed to be unseeing. Jasper waited until Alice blinked, and looked over at Jasper.

"Oh my God…" Alice whispered.

……

..

Sasha stood in front of the full length mirror, staring at herself in her wedding dress. It was a beautiful and expensive article of clothing that made her look like a combination between a goddess and a princess. Rosalie had suggested Sasha wear some very sexy lingerie underneath the dress and when Alice grinned wickedly and pulled out blood red lacey crotch-less panties, Sasha nearly laughed. When she saw the serious looks on both Alice's and Rosalie's faces, she quickly sobered. After ten minutes of arguing, Sasha capitulated and walked into the bathroom, putting them on. Alice knocked and handed her some blood red high heeled shoes and white lacey thigh high stockings to go underneath. Sasha was beginning to feel more like a show girl than a bride on her wedding day.

"Trust me, James will love it." Rosalie said, smiling. "I mean, Emmett does."

"And so does Jazz." Alice said, smiling wickedly.

"Oh that was more than I needed to know." Bella piped in.

Two hours later, around eleven thirty that night, Sasha was finally ready. Alice had spent over an hour fixing her hair just right while Rosalie accessorized Sasha. In a small hidden pocket within the dress, Rosalie hid something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Alice skipped downstairs, going to help Esme in pinning boutonnieres on all the men who were in the wedding. Charlie was waiting in the living room, looking quite handsome in his tuxedo. Janice was upstairs, giving Sasha a final once over before she headed downstairs to get married.

"Oh baby girl look at you! Your mama would be so proud of you…I'm so proud of you. Now let's go wow those folks outside." Janice said, smiling.

"Thank you Jan…I'm so nervous, though. What if I mess up or what if James gets cold feet and decides not to show up?" Sasha asked.

"That boy is plum nuts for you, he ain't gonna leave. And if you mess up that's okay…it'll make your wedding more memorable! Now let's go. Your daddy's waitin' on you." Janice said, usher Sasha out of the room.

Downstairs, Charlie stood near the stairs, glancing up every few minutes. Alice and Rosalie were downstairs with Emmett and Jasper, ready to see everyone's reactions to Sasha. Alice had her camera ready to take photos. When the door opened and Janice lead Sasha out, everyone in the room gasped. Sasha smiled, a bit nervously, and walked down the stairs with Janice. When she reached the bottom step, she looked over and saw Charlie wiping his eyes quickly.

"You look beautiful, baby." Charlie said, his voice thick.

"Thank you, Daddy." Sasha said, pulling her dad close for a hug.

"Are we ready?" Carlisle asked from the patio door.

"We sure are." Janice said.

Music began playing softly as Bella, Rosalie, and Alice were escorted out to the waiting crowd. After they were in their proper places, the wedding march began. James was standing up front with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, searching for Sasha. He prayed that she wouldn't get cold feet. In a shower of flower petals and glitter, Sasha was escorted down the aisle by Charlie. The happy smile on Sasha's face sent James's heart soaring. In turn, James smiled widely. When Charlie and Sasha finally reached the altar, Charlie moved the veil and kissed her cheek, then walked to sit beside Janice. Carlisle was officiating the wedding, and he stood at the altar, smiling happily.

"You all may be seated." Carlisle said, beginning the ceremony.

……

..

An hour later, the guests threw rice at the married couple as they headed off for Alaska for their two week honeymoon. As James and Sasha headed north in their new car, the rest of the Cullens walked inside their house.

"Carlisle…we need to talk." Esme said, standing in the living room.

Carlisle stopped mid-step on the stairs and turned around. His expression turned from concern to worry as he spied Rheneas coming up behind his wife and put his arm around her waist.

"Esme? What's going on?" Carlisle asked, descending the stairs.

"Carlisle. I've made a decision." Esme said, her hand slipping down to latch onto Rheneas's hand.

"Esme?" Carlisle whispered.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. You're always gone anymore. And when you're here, your mind is on work. Rheneas can give me what I need." Esme said softly.

"I can fix it, Esme. I'll take a vacation…we'll be like we used to be…" Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry Carlisle…I truly am…" Esme said.

Esme laid her wedding band on the table and turned to Rheneas and the pair walked out the door and to the edge of the forest, and then running off into the night.

……

..

_Author's Note: THE END OF NOW YOU'RE REALLY LIVING! Wow! I apologize for the delay. I had 6 papers due this week. Ugh. So, yeah. This week has been hectic. So, what do you think? REVIEW! Reviews make me very very happy! I also have one important thing to say. I've been saying for weeks that my next story is going to be a Carlisle/OC fic. Right? OC stands for original character, as in a character that I create. I also held a contest to see who my next OC would be. Marebear007 won. Right? Since I've been saying this for what, weeks now, you would think that it would be concrete that Carlisle and Esme won't be the star pairing for my next story. Right? I've had many people tell me not to break Carlisle and Esme up. I've also had people say that they'll not read anymore stories by me if I break Carlisle and Esme up. I've been threatened not to pair Carlisle up with another character. For one, this is fiction. Carlisle and Esme aren't your parents. I understand you like these characters, but they're fake. They belong to SM. From her mind. And this is fan fiction, after all. I am allowed to pair up any characters I wish. Hell, I could pair Carlisle up with Emily and say it's true love and that they'll have weird furry vampire/werewolf babies. I could pair Bella up with Leah and say they're lesbians in love who adopt Malawian orphans. It's fiction. It's not real. I've given sufficient notice that Carlisle being paired up with someone other than Esme should not come as a shock or surprise. Please, quit sending me the messages and pm's about it. And do not threaten me with not reading anymore of my stories or boycotting my stories and getting your friends to boycott my stories. It's FICTION. GET OVER IT. It's things like this that make me not want to write. I understand that you may not like any other pairing but Carlisle and Esme. I get that. I like Carlisle and Esme just as much as the next person. But I'm not going to THREATEN an author just because he or she decides to pair them up with someone else.  
I want to thank all my lovely reviewers who have stuck by me through this story and my other story. You guys make my day and you all rock my world! I wouldn't be anywhere without you all. I love you all! I'll start the next story, my CARLISLE/OC fic, here soon. I have to write 3 more papers and get caught up on some other school work before I can begin. Just keep watch! Mwaaaah! _


	37. ANFinally!

My Carlisle story, chapter 1, is finally up! The story is titled "But Come Ye Back".

Go check it out!


End file.
